His Return
by fairiehearts
Summary: Four Years have passed since the digidestined defeated Malomyotismon. When TK mysteriously vanishes then reappears there are questions between the digidestined of what happened. Solve the mystery before HE gets to the digidestined... TAKARI
1. Ch1 Lost Hope

**So this is my first fan fic, I know it's really rough but I hope this wants you to read more. I will post the next chapter tomorrow =)**

Chapter 1 Lost Hope

"TK?!" Patamon shouted. He flew everywhere in the digital forest but could not find his partner. Worried, Patamon headed back to the lake where the rest of the digidestined are.

Matt is the first to meet him. "Patamon did you find him?" Patamon shook his head in response."Damn it where could he have gone?" Matt shouts.

Gabumon looked to his partner. Trying to comfort him. "Don't worry Matt, he'll turn up eventually.

"If you ask me, I think TQ went back." Davis says.

Tai crossed his arms, his brow burrowing deep, "Why the hell would TK run off on THIS day. This is the aniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon for crying out loud!"

"I don't know?" Patamon cried, "One minute TK was right beside me then the next minute he wasn't. I'm worried! Something must have happened to him."

Izzy tried on his laptop to pinpoint TK's digivice to no avail. "I can't locate him anywhere!"

"Do you think something got to him, Tai?" Kari asked her brother. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I hope not." He said distantly, trying to convince himself.

_______

TK awoke alone on the floor of a dark black cave. "What the hell happened?" He wondered, "The last thing I remember was being with the rest of the guys in the digiworld. Where the hell am I?" A cold draft breezes through the mouth of the cave. TK shivered. Forming a cone with his hands around his mouth he begins to call out, "Kari! Matt! Patamon! Where are you?" No answer. He decides that he should follow the path that the wind came from. He tried to stand up but cringed. His left leg fell limp. He touched it and felt something sticky. Blood, his blood.

Sensing there might be danger in the cave, he started to crawl out. He crawled slowly towards the opening for over an hour until he finally saw light. TK reached the edge of the cave, tired and exhausted he collapses.

________

Izzy continued to scan for TK's digivice reading by the lake. The sun was setting but the rest of the digidestined were still looking for the lost blond. Yolei returned to their world to see if TK had gone home, however she failed to find him.

Searching everywhere they could the rest of the digidestined returned empty handed.

Matt dropped to his knees and punches the Earth. "Where is he?!" Tai tried to pull him off the ground but Matt pushed him away.

Everyones heads drop. They began to lose hope until Kari sees something coming. A tiny figmint in the sunset began to grow."TK!" She screamed, wiping away the tears off her face.

Patamon flew over to him, joyfully. "TK! I'm so happy you're okay!" TK looks up at his partner and smiles. Patamon sees that he is drenched in sweat. He looks down further and finds the broken leg. A blood soaked piece of his shirt is tied around an enormous gash. "TK what happened?" Patamon cries

Matt rushes to his brother. "TK!" TK looked to Matt. His smile full of relief. He closed his eyes and fell forward. Matt caught him before he hits the floor as the others reach them. "TK!TK!" Matt cried, shaking his brother's unconscious body.

**What happened to TK? Where is the love story? Read the next chapter to find out more**


	2. Ch2 Unattainable Memories

Chapter 2 Unattainable Memories

TK awakes in an unfamiliar room. Still a bit drowsy, he scans his surroundings. White-washed walls, a tv connected to the ceiling a large white curtain. Yep he was definitely in a hospital. He tries to sit up and realises he can't his left leg is raised in a cast but there was something else. Something heavy was on his chest. TK looks to his left and sees Kari asleep. "She must've stayed here overnight" He thinks. He moves a strand of hair away from her face and places it behind her ear. "She looks so peaceful." She stirs from her sleep and wakes. TK turns red.

"TK!" Kari shouts. "Your awake!"

"I guess I am. I could say the same thing about you." Kari turns pink.

"TK" he hears a familiar voice from the hallway. Matt emerges his eyes pink from lack of sleep. "You're okay." Matt says, a bit awed. He goes over to TK's side and embraces him. Then suddenly, he hits him in the head.

"OUCH!" TK yells, rubbing the place he was hit, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for making me worried," Matt replies.

"Well, maybe I should worry you less. By the way, how long have I been out?"

"Five days."

"That's long"

"Why do you think I was so worried?" Matt mutters.

TK turns to his best friend. "Were you here the entire time?" Kari shakes her head.

"I came a couple hours ago to visit you, but I guess I dosed off." She blushes a bit. "Umm.. TK... we were... uh ... all wondering what happened to you when you disappeared.

TK thought for a moment. He tries to relive the memories of when blackness clouds his mind. He winces in pain. "I can't remember ... all I remember is a cave, it was dark, and cold. I don't know how I got there or how I came back."

Matt looked at his brother. "I think you need to rest."

"Okay, I do still feel kind of sleepy." TK rubbed his eyes wearily and returns to his dreams.

Kari watched as Matt paceed around the room. "Do you think that TK was attacked that day?" Kari asked quietly.

Matt freezes for a moment. "No, well at least that wasn't the intent. I think he was abducted from some evil digimon..."

"Like who? Myotismon?"

"No. It can't be him.I think it might have been something new, something different. Something that has plans for TK, because no evil digimon in their right mind would let TK go without a goal." Matt looked to TK. His little brother rested peacefully, as if nothing of the past week had happened.

Kari, as well, looked at TK. His face was so angelic. Unconsciously, Kari leaned in and pressed her lips on her best friend's forhead. When she realized what she did she retracted, blushing furiously.

Matt watched as Kari kissed his little brother. He knew it had to happen eventually, but the timing was aweful. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Kari, I think we should go tell the others that TK is awake."

"Alright" She stood from her seat and left with Matt.

______

Meanwhile, a dark shadow watched from the window of TK's hospital room. It seemed pleased by what had happened to the Carrier of Hope in the digital world. However the time was not right to get the boy. Instead he will wait with great patience as the events unfold.

______

In the passed four years the digidestined have changed dramatically. Tai was now a freshman in university, playing soccer on the varsity team. As always he looked quite the same with his brown hair in a wild mess. He was several inches taller than before, matching the height of Joe. At University, he was studying business with Agumon by his side to .... uhh... lend a hand whenever he could.

Sora was also in the same university, studying fashion and botany. Her orangey red hair was now quite long reaching a passed her shoulders. She and Matt have been dating since the last time we saw them. Despite the constant bickering, they were very much in love.

Matt was still singing in his band. They were fairly popular in the digital world while they still played a few gigs a month in Japan. He was taking this first year off from university, hoping to earn money first.

Izzy skipped a couple years and was working in his first year as well. He was studying engineering for now, working as an intern in the powerplant. Tentomon was working at the powerplant, providing a little energy when needed.

Joe was still studying to be a doctor. He cut his hairshort now, experimenting a bit with contacts... but most of the time he wore his glasses. Gomamon threw a digiparty one night and Agumon accidently ate Joe's contacts... they fell in his sandwich.

Mimi, was still Mimi... She had moved back to Odaiba permenently as she had felt that She helped Sora a lot with her fashion training, mostly by choosing the colours (need I say Sora's clothing line was mostly pink) and modeling the outfits.

Davis was in high school, captain of the school's soccer team. He hated the uniform but he wanted to stay in the same school as Kari and the rest. He still wore the trademark goggles and was planning on pursuing his noodle cart business.

Yolei was a year ahead of Davis, president of the yearbook commitee. After numerous attempts, she and Ken started dating a few weeks prior.

Ken finished school early but not wanting to be ahead of the rest decided it be best to wait til the other newer digidestined caught up. Instead he spent a lot of time working in the digital world.

Cody was in Middle School. He was part of the schools Kendo team, being feared by many who faced him. He grew a lot in the past four years, now just as tall as Davis.

Kari was in the same class as TK and Davis. She was president of the school's photography club taking pictures of the school teams in action. She had dated quite a few people, however not including Davis or TK, much to their dismay especially Davis. She had felt it was too strange to date her friends.

TK was playing as a starter on the school team. With his help, the school had won their last five tournaments with ease. He stopped wearing his beige hat, opting to wear a yellow Lakers cap from his class trip to Los Angeles.

The room was full of digimon and digidestined alike, minus the sickly TK.

"So how's he doing?" Ken asked once everyone had arrived.

Matt shrugged, "He's awake but he's not good yet. TK has no recollection of what had happened to him. He doesn't know if he was kidnapped or anything. The only thing he remembers is waking up in a dark cave."

Tai spoke up, "Well, at least we know one thing. But still... if he knew anything it would help." Kari coughed. Tai turned to his sister. "Kari is there something else?"

Kari turned a little pink. "Uhmm... well while I was visiting he started talking in his sleep."

"And what did he say?" Cody asked her.

"Uhmm...he said something about myotismon and devimon, and he was tossing and turning, he was drenched in sweat.... bu-" she stammered.

"Damn it!" Davis interrupted, "I bet you anything they are back and one of them kidnapped them. Shit, if their back we'll beat the crap out of them, right Veemon?"

"Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

"No I don't think its them." Matt calmly said. "When the doctors were doing a physical on him they found this strange symbol on the back of his calf. Here I think I got the photo here." Matt scrounged around his pockets and digged up a crumpled piece of paper. On it showed the backside of TK's leg. On the leg in faint red scratch marks there was a hand like shape formed in a fist clutching a rod.

"That looks.... odd," Mimi said.

"Do you know what it means?" Sora asked. Matt shook his head.

"How about you Gomamon?" Joe said to his partner.

"Nope" The fish-friendly digimon chirped.

"If only we could talk to someone like Gennai." Izzy said.

"Yeah" Yolei agreed. All of a sudden Matt's cell phone rang.

"That's convienient" Biyomon pointed out. Matt answered his cell phone and listened. He hung up the phone and grapped his jacket.

"Gabumon, we've gotta go." He began walking out the door.

"Why?" his partner inquired.

"There's something wrong with TK."

**Okay another cliffhanger, So far we know TK is having nightmares or something, and what was that little kiss Kari gave him? What on Earth is going on? Oh and I know there's not alot of answers maybe even more questions but hey what good is a story when you already know the secrets of the tale. Catch the next chapter sometime this week, to find out more. **


	3. Ch3 Caution Patamon

Chapter 3 Caution Patamon

Patamon watched in horror as he saw the lines go up and down quickly and flat lining the next. "Code Blue" he heard one of the nurses shout in the intercom. Patamon wanted to rush down from the television where he was sitting but doctors and nurses rushed in and surrounded the boy.

"Clear" called one of the doctors as the electrified paddles pressed against TK's chest. No effect, the line was still flat. "Again, clear." No effect. Patamon started crying, he couldn't lose his friend. "Clear." The doctor yelled. The paddles pumped volts into the body. The line wouldn't move. Patamon was horrified. "Let's call it then... time is 4:53 pm January 5, 2007." A chubby old nurse covered the body as the people left. Patamon flew over to his partner and let his tears flow til he fell asleep.

____

Matt, Gabumon, and his parents were standing the lobby. The were silent as the doctor gave them the news. "I'm sorry... there was nothing more we could do." His mom burst out into tears and fell on her ex-husbands shoulders. Matt dropped his head. His hands were in his pocket and his foot kicked the air. He tried to prevent himself from crying

_____

Kari looked out her window. Gatomon purred happily in her lap. She watched as the snow fell. A single tear fell from her and fell on the digimon.

"Kari is there something wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know." Kari then felt a sharp pain in her chest. And she collapsed. Gatomon cried out when Tai came rushing in.

"Gatomon, what happened!" Tai yelled as he saw his little sister in this state. He rushed over and carried Kari to her bed. He felt her forhead and saw she had a fever.

"I don't know. She started tearing up then she fainted."

"Agumon grab a cold damp towel." Tai barked at his partner. Agumon rushed away and came back in an instant. Tai placed it on Kari's forehead. She started to cool down.

"Tai.... TK .... trouble.... dark.... so dark...." Kari murmered in her sleep. She looked like she was in pain. Tai tried to soothe her and let her fall asleep. When she did, Tai went to the phone and called his best friend.

______

"Where am I?" TK asked to no one. He saw nothing, the area he was in was darkness. The only thing visible was his own body but that too was slowly being engulfed by the dark. He began to panic. Then all of a sudden he heard a deep cackling from behind. He turned to see the other but could not find anyone. "Who's there?"

"Oh dear me. What is this little boy doing here?" The voice cooed.

"Who are you?"

"I should ask you that, but then again I should already know you, Takeru." The voice laughed. "Me. Well I have no name you should worry about. I am digimon, I am human. I am the darkness. And I am oh so very lonely." A wind brushed pass TK's cheek.

"But what is this place."

"A place where lost souls linger for all eternity. Those who come to this world slowly become engulfed by the darkness. Once completely taken there is no way out. If you boy want to leave you must do it quickly, quickly before you become a lost soul." It laughed once more.

"How the hell do I leave? I need to go back to my friends."

"Well you must figure that out yourself as you have already escaped once before." TK couldn't remember ever being there before but then he realized.

"The cave..." his voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes that was one of the exits out of here. Although you have left, I wonder what draws you back in to return. I wonder who brought you here in the first place."

"Well if you are the darkness shouldn't you have been the one to do it." he sneered.

"Never, Child!" The voice screeched. "I would never allow another to share the same fate as those previous to them. Another has come and placed you here. I did not like the feeling of that one. He was filled with pure hate and evil."

"Was it a digimon?" TK grinded his teeth.

"I do not know." The voice gave an audible sigh. "But I believe it is time you should leave now. You will be swallowed soon if you do not go."

"But how?"

"So many questions... You already know the answer. After all believe in yourself. That is a part of you after all."

TK wondered what that meant but then he decided he should just trust he will make it out. A pure white glow errupted from his heart. "My crest" he said breathlessly, "Hope. I must have hope..." The light eradicated the darkness that was engulfing his legs and arms. He began to feint but not before the voice spoke to him once more:

"Good luck in the near future. The darkness is not always bad."

____

Patamon awoke to the sound of a heartbeat. He fell asleep on TK's cold chest but now he could feel a warmth. Lub-dub. Lub-dub a heartbeat Patamon realized. He removed the sheet from over his partner's face just as he woke with a start. TK was taking in deep breaths.

"TK!" Patamon cried.

TK saw Patamon and grabbed the digimon. He hugged him tightly. "I'm back" TK whispered.

______

Matt was in the lobby sitting silently. Gabumon sat beside him, not knowing what to say. His parents were in the cafeteria, conforting each other. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Matt Ishida here." He said solemnly.

On the other side was Tai. "Matt, Kari said that TK was in trouble..." Matt stared out into space, his hand trembling

"TK...TK....he's dead"

Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "TK? How?"

"His heart failed..."

"TK!" Matt heard a familiar voice from his little brother's hospital room.

"TK?" He said.

"TK? What's up Matt?" Tai asked from the other line, but it was too late, Matt had already hung up the cell and ran towards the room. He turned in and saw his little brother embracing the little orange and white winged puffball.

"T- TK..." Matt was astonished, only an hour ago he had heard that the boy was dead. Now, he saw TK in the flesh, living and breathing.

"Hi Matt, why are you looking at me like that?" TK asked his big brother. He didn't understand why he was so upset yet suprised. Only a few hours ago Matt was relieved to see his brother kicking and just told him to sleep. Matt rushed to his brother's side and wrapped his arms around him. After a moment, the elder blonde then punched the younger in the head. "OWW!" TK moaned.

"Could you not give me a heart attack twice in the same week" Matt joked.

"Well I guess I should stop falling asleep, maybe then I won't worry you."

"TK you were pronounced dead," Patamon said from inside his partner's embrace.

"I was... dead?" TK sounded shock.

"Mmm hmm... but now you're not so please get better so we can get out of here." Patamon hoped.

"Tai told me that you were in trouble or something... speaking of Tai I should probably call him. I'll tell mom and dad you're all right."

"Okay" TK said. Matt walked away leaving digidestined and digimon alone.

"TK, I was sooo worried about you. What happened?" Patamon asked curiously.

"Well actually, I was in this...this darkness and I was almost fading away til I returned here," he explained, " And there was also this other person there, he was also part of the dark and he he said something..." When he remembered what the voice had told him, TK went in sort of a trance. "The dark is not always what is evil. The darkness is light, The light is darkness, only with balance can the worlds be safe." He awoke from the trance a bit lost.

"Umm.. TK..." Patamon stammered

"Yeah..." TK asked smiling ever so inoccently.

"Umm... nevermind..." He couldn't understand if TK was alright or not but for now he let it go. Still the warning did not sit well in Patamon's stomach.

________

Kari awoke to see Gatomon sleeping beside her. It was night out by now and Tai had already gone to bed. Her fever had gone down and she was already in her pyjamas. She looked out to the stars the night was clear as the snow had settled softly on the ground. The air was refreshing as it helped her cool down. She still was a bit worried for TK. Not remembering what happened before her fever began, she calmly took out her snow jacket and scarf and her boots. Quietly she headed for the door and went to the hospital.

**Hehehe okay I don't feel like writing anymore so I'll let it be for now, catch the next chapter soon, hoping for a tomorrow release since I have been so good for now releasing a chapter a day. See you for now. (And just so it won't be too confusing, Kari doesn't know that TK had died and came back for life) =)**


	4. Ch4 New Kids

Chapter 4: New Kids

Kari awoke beside TK's bed, her hand held tightly to his. She looked up a bit and saw his smiling face asleep near hers. Her cheeks tinted pink. She had spent the night in his room, albeit simply holding the worn out boys hand. Passed visiting hours, she had eluded the hospital staff, sneaking as quiet as Gatomon.

The sun was barely rising as she heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Kari said frantically and hid under the bed. A nurse had walked in and checked to see how TK was doing. He was stable. So she left. Kari waited a few minutes before arising from her hiding place. TK was still asleep. She held onto his hand for a few moments before deciding to depart. As she headed for the door her hand stood stagnant. She turned and saw that TK, in his sleep had grabbed hold of her arm. Gently she tried to pull away, but that caused the boy to stir.

Her heart was beating wildly, but she couldn't understand why. TK then slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him.

"Kari," he said breathlessly. His face was filled with warmth as he stared deeply into his best friends eyes. "Thank you."

Kari was a bit confused. "Thank me for what?" she asked softly.

"Just for being there for me."

"Oh" That was all she could say.

_________

A month has passed since the incident and January was making way for February. TK had been released from the hospital one week prior and had been bombarded by his mother's "love and care" since. That day finally arrived when he was allowed to return to school.

TK felt nostalgic as he put on his school uniform, as if it had been a century since he had last worn it. He reached the elevator in time to catch up with Yolei and Cody.

"Glad your alive TK," Cody smiled.

"Yeah, I was beginning to worry that you didn't make it out alive," Yolei agreed,

"What are you talking about?" TK asked suspiciously, "You were both just at my house two days ago."

"Yeah, but we thought your mother would have smothered you to death since then because she "didn't want her baby boy to be out in the big bad world again"" Yolei and Cody laughed.

They all shared a laugh as they headed to the school district. Cody ran off towards his own school, leaving Yolei and TK walking the rest of the way to the high school.

"You know, you seem different from before..." Yolei commented.

"What do you mean different?" he asked cautiously.

"I dunno different...more exhuberant...more something." She said. They didn't speak the rest of the way until they saw Kari and Davis waiting by the front gate.

"Yo TP! How's it going my man?" Davis grinned. He had his knapsack over his head.

"Good I guess. So what have I been missing?"

Kari spoke, "Not much other than these new girls starting school here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Yolei turned and saw two girls pass by. "Oh here they are now! Their twins Mia and Kia."

TK turned to look in the direction to which Yolei pointed to. He saw two girls who, despite their faces, were different beyond compare. The one walking nearest to him had a hint of gloom surrounding her. She had straight black hair that went down to her waist. Her bangs covered her forhead almost covering her eyes, which were as dark as coal. She was the same height as her sister but decided hunched over a bit so she seemed quite shorter. Her counterpart had wavy blonde hair that parted on her left side. She wore a silver butterfly clip that brought out the brilliant green of her irises.

"Their twins?" TK gawked.

"Yep," Kari said, "As you can see, they are nothing alike."

"Shit," Yolei swore, "Schools about to start we better go!" The four digidestined headed to their classes to start the new day. In TK, Kari, and Davis's class, TK found that the twins were very different. When he had walked in with his friends he noticed that the dark haired one, he later found out was Mia, stayed away from the buzzing social life, prefering to sit in the back corner by the window. Kia, or the blonde one, chatted up a storm with several of the girls in his class. He wanted the former to feel welcome so he decided to talk to Mia before their teacher arrived.

"Hi there you must be the new girl," He said cheerily, "I'm Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK." The dark haired girl glanced up at him for a moment.

"Hey," she said dryly. TK was a bit unnerved so he decided to return to his seat beside Kari. Once he got to his seat however, he saw that Mia's twin sat to his other side.

"Oh hi there!" Kia chirped, " You must be TK! So glad to have finally met you! I've heard so much about you from Davis and Kari. I'm sorry to here you were in the hospital though. That must have been terrifying. I was in the hospital once. Broke my leg, you see. It was after I fell down a whole flight of stairs in my old apartment down in Osaka. I'm clumsy like that. My sister says I'm a magnet for accidents and I should watch out, but constantly watching out for yourself is so tiring. I guess that's why Mia is the way she is. Hehe." She grinned. TK was a bit shocked at how fast the girl had talked and was still standing when the teacher had entered the room.

__________

Patamon was fast asleep in TK's bedroom. He was exhausted from the days spent worrying about his partner that he was finally able to rest. Suddenly, he heard a strange beeping sound coming from the laptop. Cranky, but now wide awake, Patamon went over to the desk to check out the raucus. He opened it when a large video image of Gennai popped out, nearly giving the flying animal a heart attack.

"Gennai!" Patamon said shocked, "What are you doing on TK's laptop?"

"Hoping to talk to TK. But I guess he isn't here. Maybe I should have went to Izzy instead, he always comes. But then again, I told myself trying something new is always refreshing change. Oh well." Gennai said with a sigh.

Patamon stared at him confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well there actually is. The Digital world is in trouble again. A lot of the digimon are being possessed by some unknown force and they are rampaging File Island." Gennai scoweled, "I need you all to get ready to fight, I know it has been a while and you've all stayed at the human world for quite some time but we really need you." He paused, "Can you get a hold of everyone, and I mean everyone. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomomon, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawmon, Ken, and Wormon. All of you need to be there. You are all after all, the chosen ones! Hurry Before its too late." The transmission ended and Patamon was in a quiet room once more. Seeing that his nap was ruined, he headed off in the direction of the High School.

___________

"TK! Pass it here," Kiba said to his teammate. Basketball practice was almost over, and TK was exhausted. It had been a while since TK had played, well over since before Christmas and he couldn't wait for it to be over. To his luck the coach blew the whistle signifying the end of practice. The blonde boy headed to the bench to grab his towel when he noticed that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Said a happy voice from behind him. He turned and saw Kia.

"Thanks."

"Oh it's nothing. Mia and I watched you practice today and thought you were amazing. Look she's right there in the bleachers." They both turned to the stands and saw the gloomy twin in the center. Kia waved to her sister. "SAY HI MIA!!!!" she said to the dismay of the girl. All of a sudden an orange and cream flying pig flew from the nearest window crashing into Kia.

"Patamon!" TK yelled at his partner. He turned to help out the other blonde. "Sorry about Patamon, he's a little hyperactive sometimes."

Kia blinked. "OOOHHHHHH, is that a digimon!"

"Yeah. He's my pal Patamon."

"Yeeeeeee he's adorable I just want to squeeze him sooo tight." She said pinching and probing the digimon. Patamon impatient to tell his partner the news squeezed away from the frighteningly sweet child and pulled TK away into the corner.

"TK there's trouble in the digital world and Gennai says we need to get all the digidestined together and head over there ASAP."

The two agreed to meet at Tai's, deeming it the central digidestined meeting location for all eternity and split up. Patamon went to the university where most of the older digidestined would be while TK began with the phone calls. Once everyone was contacted, TK ran over to the apartment where he was greeted by a worried Kari.

"Is everything alright TK?" Kari asked, unaware of the full situation.

"I dunno, Patamon just said that the digital world was in trouble again.

As soon as everyone arrived the team set off for the digital world. They found themselves in the dense jungles most remembering quite frankly that the last time they were there, TK had disappeared for a while. They were welcomed unexpectedly by a pack of wild Kuwagamon. They flew swiftly and low hoping to grab a human or two. However the digimon and their partners were perisistant.

"Palmon, you know what to do," Mimi called to her leafy friend.

"Yeah Veemon show those bugs what your made of," Davis shouted.

"Agumon go get them."

"Let's do this Gomamon."

"Hawkmon lets go"

"Knock them out Tentomon."

"Go get them Biyomon."

"You can do it Gatomon."

"Be careful Armadillomon."

"Show them what you're made of Gabumon."

"Wormon good Luck."

"Patamon, lets win. Digivolve."

"YEAH" The digimon yelled in unison. (Right now the digimon action song would play)

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

"Gomomon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterrimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

The digimon went into battle. Fighting one after the other the Kuwagamon faltered leaving the digidestined as the prized victors.

"Congratulations you all." Said Gennai from behind them.

"So Gennai is this all the trouble you asked us to come here for," Davis said, smuggly.

Gennai shook his head. "Oh no Far from it! The digimon are being possessed one after the other and the world is slowly going into war. We need your help before that becomes a reality and we need to stop the one who has started all this."

"Who started it" Tai demanded.

"I do not know. However for a strange reason I know that one of you does."

"Who?" Davis whispered. Gennai simply pointed towards TK before vanishing.

"TK you know who is in charge! Spill?" Yolei poked him.

"If I knew I obviously would have told you..." TK heard laughter coming from afar and he lost his senses. Slowly he began to walk towards the east, closer to the laughter. The digidestined were concerned and began to follow him. They all ended at a clearing in the forest. TK regained consciousness right before feinting once more. Matt caught his little brother as they heard rustling coming from the bushes in front of them. Out emerged Mia, to everyones surprise.

"You all need to be more careful." She said walking over to TK to attend to him.

"That girl gives me the creeps." Davis whispered to Ken.

"She definitely seems very mysterious. I wonder why she's here" Ken whispered back.

"I'm here because I was sent here." She said clearly hearing what they had said. Mia gave TK a tonic and stood up to face the rest.

"By who?" Gomamon asked.

"Just... someone..." The girl smiled, in a way which made Mimi and Yolei jump.

"Where's your sister?" Kari questioned.

"Her? Well she's somewhere here... but I don't really know and I don't really care. What matters is I found a digimon partner." At that, a little rabbit-like digimon entered the room.

"Hello my name is Lunamon." The digimon spoke with calm and sweetness.

"Hi there please to meet ya" Gomamon was the first to speak.

"Hehe oh Mia you found one too!" Kia appeared from behind them with a flying cog digimon flying in with her. "Hi y'all!" She said pleasantly.

"I'm Solarmon," The digimon called. The digidestined were all please to meet the new digidestined. All except TK who felt uneasy that on the same day he met the twins they appear in the digital world when Gennai said the world was in trouble. He had a feeling that the twins were behind it but he didin't know why. They both seemed so good that he had troubles accepting this resolution within him. Kari noticed he seemed indifferent and went to confort her best friend.

"TK," she began, "Is there something bothering you."

"I dunno, its just these last couple events seemed rather odd to me. I dunno what's happening but I pretty weirded out by all this." He spoke with a quavering voice. Kari slowly wrapped her arm around his waist and let him be. She was scared of the ominous presence that surrounded the digital world and she had a strong feeling that TK sensed it too but she didn't want the other to worry so she let it be. They just sat on that boulder for a while. Alone. Peaceful.

**Well how'd you like that? I'd like to here what you all have to say so please review. I know it's a bit choppy and the mood changed drastically but there's a reason, I guess. Oooh the twins come into the picture really fast and it's scaring TK a bit but he kind of wants to be a man for Kari so he doesn't say much about it o__O Check out the next chapter. I'll see you all in two weeks because for now I'm on vacation to California hehehe**


	5. Ch5 The Release

**Well I'm back and I'm exhausted from walking around under the sun, and I have really aweful tan lines to show it but here's the chapter =)**

Chapter 5 The Release

TK awoke to faint memories from the night before, only remembering conversations with Kari and the discovering of the two new digidestined, Tia and Mia. However there was something within him that had felt so warm and so comforting. He opened his eyes a bit and saw light brown hair. He opened it a bit more and saw a bare shoulder and his arm around it. He stood up straight and saw a peaceful Kari resting beside him. The sweater which she had worn was draped over her legs revealing an adorable yellow tube top which barely shielded her from the cold.

He turned scarlet. He looked around and saw that the others were gone sparing patamon and gatomon who were curled up under a tree about twenty feet away from their partners. He sighed in relief.

_At least no one was here _he thought. TK couldn't imagine what would happen if Matt had found them. Or Davis. And Definitely not Tai. He positioned himself to stand up when he heard snickering from the distance. "Shit!" He swore. The laughter was getting closer. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned and saw Kia. He stood up.

"Crap Kia! You scared the shit out of me!." He exclaimed. She shushed TK and motioned him to follow her. As he was ready to leave he saw Kari was shivering however. He removed his own jacket and covered her. Then he followed the bouncing twin into the forest.

The path was bumpy and hard to follow, clearly no often treaded. No one spoke but the silence was killing TK. Finally the stopped in front of an old victorian home. It was beautiful but was oddly positioned in a forest which had struck him. Kia smiled as she entered the house, he followed.

The home was plastic inside. As in everything in the homed looked as if it was in a home decor magazine. A few feet from the entrance was a small table with a mirror in front of it. To his left was an open living space. It had two velvet couches, antiques, with a coffee table seperating them. There was an old wood fireplace and torch lamps instead of electric ones. A little further up was a step which led to the dining room. Two large china cabinets loomed over a set table waiting for twelve guests. A giant chandelier hung from the center.

"Welcome!" Tia finally giggled.

"Where are we?" TK asked. He was desperate for answers.

"I found this place while everyone was asleep." She explained, "I couldn't sleep last night so Solarmon and I took a little stroll in the woods."

"A little! This was like ten kilometres away from where I was sleeping."

"I told you I couldn't sleep." She muttered, "Well, anyway I found this place and it had everything like food too. So then I stayed the night here."

"Where is Solarmon right now?" TK asked.

Kia thought for a moment then replied. "I remember, he's in the bathroom taking a bubble bath."

_Odd, _TK thought, _Never new a cog-digimon like Solarmon took bubble baths._

"Why did you want me to see the house anyway?"

"Oh it's because I saw this weird picture that looked just like you," she said. Promptly Kia took TK up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was big, larger than TK's whole apartment. He looked around and saw the picture that Kia had mentioned. It was to ther right of the large canopy bed and it, just as everything else in the room was, it was huge. TK was amazed at what he found. It looked familiar to him.

He was wearing his green button down shirt with a white tee underneeth. He had Khaki shorts and his beige hat. He looked like he was in pain, but most of the picture was painted black. He could tell something was restraining him but nothing was visibly doing so. His arms and legs were stretched out forming a star with his head. TK's eyes were closed and a tear streaked the right side of his face. He had a slash on his left leg and a scratch on his shirt.

TK eyed the bottom corner of the painting and looked at the date _December 31, 2006. _At that point TK remembered why this scene looked familiar. It was the day the digidestined visited the Digital World for the anniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon. The day he wore that exact outfit. The day all the trouble started. He blacked out.

_______

Gatomon was tired of Kari being asleep the entire time. The other digidestined had gotten breakfast and were now just hanging out a by the lake in the forest. Gatomon, however decided to wait until Kari woke up.

TK was missing again but this time he had left a message in the dirt: _Went with Kia in the forest to look for something. Be Back Soon. - TK._ She and Patamon were relieved to find it after waking up shocked he was gone.

Gatomon was hungry she wanted some fish so she felt it was time to wake Kari up. Swftly she pounced on her friend causing Kari to wake up which in turn flung the kitty into the nearest tree. "OUCH" The Egyptian Kitten cried, "Kari, could you not do that next time."

Kari realized what she did and apologized. Kari turned to see TK but found him nowhere. "Oh No where's TK!?" Kari panicked a bit.

"Kari calm down before you have a heart attack. TK's fine. He just had to find something for that blond bimbo." Gato explained

Kari turned to her feline friend. "Gatomon that's mean." Kari heard rustling in the bushes. "TK?" she wondered.

"Nope just good ol' loveable Davis" He smirked as he revealed himself. "Why are you two here by yourselves?"

"Well actually Kari and I were with TK last night bu-" Kari hastily covered Gatomon's mouth.

"I actually just woke up..." She smiled sweetly.

Davis spotted the rumpled jackets on the floor. "Wait a second that's TK's jacket!" He shouted. Kari turned red when Agumon, Tai and Veemon enter the clearing.

"Davis what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Well look. Kari and TK were here together ALONE all night." Davis muttered angrily.

Tai's temper rose. "YOU WHAT!"

"Tai its not what it looks!" Kari protested, "We didn't do **it**. We just fell asleep beside each other nothing else." But it was too late Davis and Tai were already raging. Agumon and Veemon tried desperately to restrain their partners to no avail. They stormed off into the forest in search of the boy as their digimon tumbled after them.

Kari moaned. Patamon had appeared when this had all happened. "Maybe we should run after them" He suggested. They agreed and the trio ran after the two leaders.

________

The dark voice cackled in the room. TK opened his eyes and found himself tied up on the four poster bed. Most of his clothes had been removed thankfully his captor had at least left his boxers. "Kia!" He cried. He heard muffling and searched to find a tied up and gagged girl. With her was Solarmon in a cage. He wanted to go to them but the restraints held him firmly. All he could was cry out there names. _Patamon, Matt, Kari! Someone save me! Save us!_

"No one's going to save you today Takeru" TK shivered at the voice. He had heard that voice before. The door opened and he found a man-digimon with a black mask and red eyes. Two horns purtruded from his head and wore a blue suit. Covering his suit was a white and red cape. "Welcome Takeru. Welcome to my lovely little abode. I am Astamon." The gentleman digimon did a deep bow.

"Why am I tied up!" TK spat.

"Tsk Tsk no need to be rude. After all you entered my home without permission. But why am I complaining after all this little incident has made things alot easier for myself." the digimon grinned sinisterly.

TK realized something. "You're the one who has upset the balance of the digital world aren't you! The one that's causing the digimon to turn against each other"

"Indirectly. Yes I am." He moved closer to the bed. "You see I am here to awaken my master. I have been waiting for the right moment. And this is opportune." He held out a pocket knife. "My master needs the blood of the one who has caused his falling out." Astamon held the point towards TK's chin. "And you my dear Takeru is that person."

"Me," TK gasped. "Who are you working for? Myotismon? Piedmon? Devimon?"

"Hmmm..." he paused. "You really would love to know, wouldn't you?" He grinned as he began tracing TK's arm. The boy shivered.

"Yes I would" He spat.

"Well then I guess it would be more fun for you to simply find out instead." He mocked. "Now my boy this is going to hurt but you can handle it."

Astamon slashed TK's right wrist. TK cursed. The red life liquid began to pour out. It began to move on its own, tracing a path that was magically drawn for.

The dark-faced digimon crossed the bed to the otherside of the digidestined. He thus slashed the other wrist. TK cried out in pain.

Astamon then stepped back and began to chant ancient words. The blood that poured out from the blonde formed a symbol on the ground beneath the bed. First formed a circle, then a star, within it then more strange, unrecognizeable markings which surrounded the star but were still within the confines of the circle.

Once Astamon ceased his spoken words, he smiled. "Takeru, I'd like you to me my master. Or maybe not. You are after all pretty weak, losing all that blood. But just the same." The digimon pressed his hands palms down right beside the symbol and a deep red light emmitted.

TK who was still trapped in the center if the circle was ensnared in the light. He screeched in pain. Every fiber of his being was in pain. He could feel the pounding of his heart errupting in his ear. He wanted to cry. All he could do was scream though. _MATT! PATAMON! KARI!_ TK yelled within the his own mind.

___________

Kari felt a falter in heart. She knew something happened to TK, she didn't know how, she just did. The brunette changed her pace and began running to where her heart was leading her. "TK!" She yelled. Gatomon and Patamon chased after her.

Davis, Tai, Agumon, and Veemon saw her run. Kari's brother knew something was up. "Davis," He said as he started to run, "take Veemon and go get the other digidestined."

"But I wanna get Kari too." The boy whined.

"No, Go tell them something evil is happening and its not going to be easy. GO NOW!" Tai disappeared.

"WAIT UP TAI!" Agumon panted as he chased his own partner. Davis headed to the campsite, in the opposite direction.

_____________

TK felt something bad coming but he couldn't do anything, he was tied up, near death and in definite pain. Astamon was laughing uncontrolably.

Suddenly there was a rumble from beneath the bed. A dark mist rose. As it passed through TK, the digidestined felt ice through his vein. _Shit, this is bad._

**Who is this mysterious evil force? Why does it always have to be TK? Catch the next chapter. I'd love to hear from you. I'm curious to what you have to say, and give me some of your theories it will be so interesting to read them. How was that of anyhow. Liked it? Hated it? It only gets more exciting =) See y'all tomorrow.**


	6. Ch6 Risen Lord

Chapter 6 Risen Lord

Kari raced down the narrow path closely followed by the digimon and her brother. The further she traveled the heavier her heart felt and the thicker the fog of wickedness felt. She couldn't stop though for even a moment for if she did that was precious seconds wasted. She ran through the pain of her legs, not being used to the speed and intensity. Finally she stopped.

In front of her was a large victorian style home. Elegant yet it was also where the fog centered around. She let the others catch up to her.

"What the hell Kari" yelled Tai from behind. Agumon panted beside him, falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"Don't you feel it?" Kari asked her brother.

He paused for a moment. There was something evil there, he felt it. "Yes. I do."

"What's going on!" Gatomon cried. She was shivering.

"I'm going in." Kari said as she made a move to the door.

"Not without me you're not" Tai started.

"Wait look over there" Patamon pointed towards a mass of bushes. Two figures emerged. One was a short bunny like creature, the other a dark haired girl.

"Mia!" Tai called to her.

"SHHH" Mia said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he reached her.

"I was sent here." she said mysteriously. That unnerved him.

"Sent here? By who?" Mia merely smirked.

Kari decided she couldn't wait for her brother so she began towards the door. As she made a move to the knob she heard a large scream from above. It was so deafening that she covered her ears. Tai heard the scream too and rushed towards his sister.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he flew up high towards the nearest window. A burst of red light errupted from the room. It knocked the little flyer backwards hitting his head on the trunk of a large oak tree.

___________

Matt was riding on the back of Garurumon. His little brother was in danger. He knew it long before Davis had reached the camp grounds. As soon as he saw Davis, he left. The others would follow soon.

A loud ringing scream errupted in his ear. He pushed Garurumon faster.

"TK's in trouble," Matt simply stated to his partner.

"I know," Garurumon agreed, "But there's also a strange aura in the area. It's centered -"

"It's where TK is, so let's go." They kicked forward however they were suddenly stopped by two devidramons.

"You musssst not move foreward," The first one hissed.

"Our masssster forbidsss it," chirped the other.

"Sorry boys but I musssst be going," mocked Matt.

"Howling Blaster" cried Garurumon, as a large blue blast came from the canines mouth. The Devidramon avoided the attack.

They chirped in unison, "Dark Gale" Thick beams flowed from their eyes. It missed Garurumon as The wolf digimon placed his partner safely on the ground. "Let's do this" Garurumon growled.

Matt agreed as his crest of friendship lit up from his chest.

"Garurmon digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON." The wolf gained a pair of pants and was ready to kick some butt.

He charged towards the first Devidramon and threw a kick "Garuru kick!" The deviled wing bat fell and shattered into digital bits.

He moved to the second Devidramon and before it could strike at the canine, he threw a "Wolf Claw." That one bit the dust as well.

The two partners celebrated by high fiving. Weregarurumon de-digivolved to Garurumon and they were off once more.

Climbing on his partner's back Matt hoped to reach his brother soon. Garurumon ran through the forest until they finally reached the house as well. There he saw Mia and Lunamon simply standing in front of the house smiling as Tai and Kari crouched together in the porch. Gatomon and Agumon were collapsed together near them and Patamon was knocked out under a tree.

The cries of the hopeful digidestined were deafening here. Matt could barely move a foot before collapsing under the pressure of the auras in the area. Beside him, Garurumon had de-digivolved to Gabumon and had feinted.

"TK" He moaned as he too fell.

___________

"My my, look who we have here." The evil digimon cackled as he motioned towards and exhausted near-dead TK. He lifted up the boy's chin grinning maniachly.

"Do not touch me!" The digidestined spat in the face of his nemisis. The red eyes of the evil one did nothing but fill the boy with hatred.

"Come now," He smirked, "After all we've been through, this is the kind of welcome you give me. Tsk Tsk."

"Why would I ever be kind to you, you fucking almost killed me, and you killed my fucking digimon, Devimon," He spat.

"Now, now, if I remember clearly, Angemon sacrificed himself to kill me. Wasn't that horrid for both of us?" The dark digimon laughed. He started pacing around the bed, ignoring the feinted Kia and her digi-partner. "Astamon, how good it is to see you." He smiled.

"Master Devimon," He bowed deeply.

"As a reward for your unwavering loyalty..." Devimon began, "You will be my right hand man, I will not kill you... today." He smiled.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Why the hell do you follow this digimon, he's a hella lot weaker than you. I can tell." TK cried.

"He follows me, because I saved him," Devimon answered for his servent. "But he is definitely not stronger than me, for you see while you were gallavanting off in your world, I was slowly evolving."

"You evolve into what, a more stupid form of yourself." TK mocked. Devimon slapped the boy.

"You are in no position to speak to me like that."

"Sir," Astamon interrupted, "What shall we do about the digidestined. These two here and the four outside? And the rest will be coming soon enough."

"Bring the ones outside into our chamber. Except of course for **that** girl, you shall bring her to me. She will be of use to us. That one over there," He pointed to the slumbering Kia, "Have her released. It would be fun for her to warn the others of the events unfolding right at this moment.... And as for TK here ... leave him be."

"Very well my lord" Astamon left the room to deal with the ones outside first.

"In due time, this world will become mine, and you, my boy will be there to witness the unfolding of my empire." Devimon laughed sinisterly.

_____________

Matt's head was pounding. He looked around and saw he was in a jail cell. Tai, Agumon, Gabunmon, Gatomon, and an injured Patamon were with. Tai stood to help his best friend.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Matt asked him.

"We're in the lair of the beast," Tai spat, "I have no idea where Kari is. Or that creepy Mia girl. Speaking of Mia, I have a feeling she's not who she says to them. I mean who is this person or digimon who sent her."

"I don't know, Tai," Matt began, "If Mia was a chosen digidestined, she was meant to do some good in this world. Right now we shouldn't worry about this. We should focus our attention on busting out of here."

"Umm.. you guys," Patamon said, "Someone's coming!"

Astamon entered the room and watched amusingly outside of the bars. "So you're all awake. Welcome to Chez Devimon. I am Astamon, you're loving host and I will be taking you on this little journey to hell."

"Devimon?" Matt and Tai spoke in unison

"Why yes," Astamon smiled, "Thanks to the digidestined of hope my master has returned fresh and bloody ready to rule this Digital World, and maybe even Earth. For you see, with me around to help him. He. Will. Win."

"Not if we have anything to say about that," Tai said. He turned to Agumon, "Ready buddy?"

"Yep" Agumon answered. "Agumon digivolve to... Agumon?"

"I think you're missing a key ingredient." Astamon mocked. He held out the digivices. Tai and Matt looked in their pockets and realized they were gone.

"Give those back," Matt cried.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Astamon mocked.

"Because we'll destroy you" Gabumon said.

"Not without these you won't."

"Well those two clowns might not right now, but I will." Everyone turned to look. Solarmon and Kia stood behind the evil digimon.

"How are you still here?" Astamon cried.

"Umm... you released me," Kia said, "You know I may be blonde but I'm not stupid, and I'm not afraid to crush you."

"Big words for a little girl."

"I'm fifteen you asshole." Kia turned to her partner. "Solarmon let's do this."

"Righteo. Solarmon digivolve to...CLOCKMON." Solarmon was now a hooded creature riding a clock with arms and legs. He charged forward. "Time Buster." The attack missed and Astamon was now agrivated.

"You fool. What are you doing" He pointed his gun towards the clock. "Hellfire!" Bullets sprayed everywhere. The ones in the jail cell hid from the blast, Clockmon however was not so lucky. He fell back.

"Don't let that piece of shit defeat you." A deep bronze light shown from within her. Her jacket flew wide open revealing a tag with a crest on it. The crest was in the shape of a sun.

"That's the crest of brilliance." Shouted Gatomon.

"The crest of what?" Said the boys.

"I feel, great" Clockmon announced as the bronze glow wrapped around him. "Clockmon digivolve to... KNIGHTMON." The shining knight moved forward. "It is over Astamon." He pointed his sword to the evil digimon.

"Oh no you don't. Hellfire!." Knightmon sliced the digimon's trusted gun.

"Berserk Sword" He sliced the gentlemanly digimon in two, and Astamon dissintegrates into digidust.

The ones behind the bars began cheering.

"YOU the mon!" Gabumon shouted.

"You rock Knightmon!" Matt smiled

"Great job!" Agumon complimented.

"Perfect now get us out of here." Tai said anxiously.

"Right Right." Kia skipped towards the jail cell and picked the look. The door swung open.

"How'd you do that?" Tai asked.

She smiled, "I didn't get the digi-crest of brilliance for nothing. Now, let's go save the world."

"Definitely," Matt said, now determined as ever to get to TK.

_____________

Kari was taken to an empty room against her will and was locked in. She had no idea what was happening. _Where am I? How the hell do I get out of here?_

She was trapped in that hell hole for a while before the door opened. Devimon appeared in front of her with a feinted TK under his arms. The bleeding had stopped as the cuts on his wrists closed up.

Kari was mortified. "TK!" she yelled. Devimon laughed.

"How cute. You two must have really fallen for each other. I believe we were not properly acquainted as the last time I truly faced off against the digidestined, you were not with them. I'm Devimon by the way. You are?"

"Kari!"

"Ahh Kari, I believe you are Taichi's sister. How pleasant."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh! Of course where are my manners. I _invited_ you here to witness the unfolding of the new era of the Digital World. MY ERA!" He cackled.

"LET TK GO!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll destroy you!" Kari said this without fear.

Devimon seemed amused, "Such violent words for the young lady who is the bearer of light. Alas I guess I should leave you two alone to be better reacquainted. I'll be back soon enough." He tossed TK's body towards Kari, causing her to fall back under the weight. The dark digimon then promptly left locking the door as he left.

Kari placed TK's head in her lap. He was cold. But luckily he still had a feint heartbeat.

"TK please be alright." She cried. She began to stroke the boys cheek. "I need to have hope, Hope that you will be alright, for that is who you are. Always. You're hope."

Tears streaked the girl's face dropping down unto the unconcious boy's.

There was a soft glow emerging from both digidestined. A soft pink light from Kari. And a brilliant ivory from TK. Kari was amazed. The lights intermingled between them as a warmth filled TK's body. His wounds disappeared, and the blood he lost returned.

Slowly, TK opened his eyes to see a tear streaked, smiling Kari staring straight at him. He smiled back at her. "Kari," he said.

"TK!" She grinned.

TK immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his mouth near her ear. "Thank You." He whispered.

**Aww wasn't that cute =) This story is just getting started so be prepared. There are answers, and there are plenty more questions. Continue forward to find out more. Please review, I always love hearing from you =) Until next time.**


	7. Ch7 Silent Escape

Chapter 7 Silent Escape

"Where is Astamon?" cried the devilish digimon. A frightened demidevimon (not the same one that served myotismon 8 years prior) pushed through the crowd.

"He was destroyed my lord." He answered.

"What a shame." Devimon rested his chin on his palm as he sat in the grand throne he had made for himself. The throne was made of skeltal remains. It was positioned centered on the back wall so that the self-proclaimed Lord-digimon could look below to all of his subjects. "It is such a shame that Astamon had to be destroyed by those meddling human twerps. At the very least I have a _trump card_." He turned to a faceless shadow to his right. "Are you ready my dear to lead the greatest army ever unfolded?"

"Yes, why of course, my Lord Devimon. I shall send some of my best mon to deal with them."

"Excellent, Excellent."

The figure in the shadow retreated to an adjacent room. It summoned its most prized servants: Volcadramon (a volcanic dragon digimon who packs a lot of heat), ShadowWeregarurumon (A weregarurumon soley made for darkness), Betsumon (a man like digimon dressed up in a Gatomon costume), and WaruSeadramon (a red evil, seadramon)

"My darlings," the leader began, "We have been beseeched by Lord Devimon to destroy those little 'darlings' the digidestined."

Murmering followed suit.

"What is it," the shadow said, clearly annoyed.

Volcadramon spoke up, "Well, we have seen the powers of the digidestined, and measured up to our own, we are clearly defeated even before starting."

"This is quite true," spoke WaruSeadramon, "Especially those leading digimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Wormon, and Veemon. They have the power to exceed almost all digimon, digivolving up to Imerialdramon and Omnimon."

ShadowWeregarurumon shivered, "And not to mention those fucking Angels: Angemon and Angewoman!"

"Are you all a bunch of whiners or are you digimon?" Their leader spat.

"Well I for one am not afraid to say that I'm a fraidy kitty who doesn't want to lose his nine lives all in one go," Betsumon purred.

An invisible hand slapped across the feline-digimon's face.

"You are all so pathetic." Cried the shadowed one.

It then realize those facts were true, however it thought it over, "Hmmmm.... maybe there is a way for you to defeat them. It requires the old method _divide and conquer_ and a little power boost."

"Master, how will we gain power?" The volcanic dragon asked.

"How idiotic are you lot?" The figure sighed. "I have the power to increase your strength ten fold."

A handful of "Aha's" were heard.

The leader was tired of the idiocy of its men.

"Silence.. now let me preform my magical mastery." The four generals surounded their master. It started to speak in tongues. A bright white light errupted embracing the five in the room.

"I feel stronger..." ShadowWereGarurumon acknowledged, pumping up his biceps.

"Ohoo.. and so much faster hehehe.." commented Betsumon, running around the room.

"And much more powerful," exclaimed WaruSeadramon.

"How did this happen master?" Volcadramon asked.

"It's... magic you can say," The leader said sinisterly, "I have increased your strengths without the need of digivolution. But be warned my dears, I gave you this power and I can take it away whenever I feel it."

"Yes Master!" They all shouted.

"Now be off!, I say the digidestined can be found here here and here. Remember Divide and Conquer."

The four digimon left. The leader disappeared in the shadows once more.

____________

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kari asked.

"I don't know the door is sealed shut, There are no windows, and we don't have our D-3s, D-terminals or Patamon and Gatomon." The newly healed TK paced around their enclosed space. Kari sat in the center thinking as well.

"Maybe if we try really hard and get our crests lighted again, they'll sense us and bust us out of here," Kari suggested.

"I don't know if it will work," TK began but stopped he looked at Kari's face and sighed. "Oh alright."

They stood together, side by side. Kari thought of pure things full of light. TK thought of never giving up. Their crests began to glow from their chests.

"Maybe the lights will be stronger if we hold hands," Kari suggested, turning a little pink.

TK turned scarlet as he nodded. Their hands intertwined. It worked the crests began to glow even brighter surrounding the entire room.

______________

Tai, Matt and the digimon were walking around the hallways of the mansion to find an unguarded exit. Kia and Solarmon had left earlier to scout on her own despite the protest of the boys.

"I still don't think it was right we let her go off on her own." Tai fumed.

Matt covered Tai's mouth as he forced everyone into an empty linen closet.

"Watch your feet!" an angry Gatomon whispered loudly to Agumon.

"Watch your tail!," murmered a suffocating Gabumon.

"Oww don't hit me with your horn" said an annoyed Agumon to Gabumon. Meanwhile Patamon flew to an empty shelf to avoid all the raucus.

"SHHH!" Matt whispered, quieting them down as two Devidramon walked down the same hallway they were in a moment ago, guards most like.

Once Matt was sure the coast was clear he let everyone out of the closet. "That was close," said a relieved Tai.

"Hmmm... about what you said earlier, you know about the twins..." Matt began they were walking down the corridor.

"Yeah... as I was saying I think that those two are ..."

"HEY GUYS!" Patamon interrupted, "I feel something!"

"Me too," Gatomon agreed, "It's like someone is pulling me towards them."

"What is it?" questioned Gabumon.

"It's strong... definitely," Patamon replied.

Suddenly, Matt and Tai's digivices began beeping. They pulled the digivices from their pockets, there were two signals side by side on the digiradar. Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon were about to pinpoint the location of the strange powersource they felt.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted Matt, Tai, Patamon, and Gatomon all at once. They raced towards the direction they all pointed to, with Agumon and Gabumon trailing behind.

All of them found their way to a large wooden door. At any crack found on the door, there was a powerful burst of pink and white light shining through.

Tai tried for the door to no avail. "DAMN! It's locked," Tai cursed.

"Hello!" Gatomon cried a bit unsurely.

"Gatomon?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Kari? Kari!" Gatomon yelped for joy.

_______________

"Gatomon!" Kari cheered.

"Kari, are you alright?" she heard her brother ask from the other side of the door.

"I am!" Kari began, "Listen, TK and I were trapped in this room by Devimon and we can't get out."

"Where are your digivices?" This time she could here Matt.

"We don't know?" TK answered his brother, "We woke up and they were gone. Devimon must've taken them. And our D-Terminals."

TK and Kari heard murmering from the outside then...

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON! Stand back you too! You're gonna see some super skillful picklocking moves from yours truely!"

The two teenaged digidestined bolted for the corner furthest away from the door.

"Nova Blast!" The door was blasted into pieces.

"That's some nice shooting, Rex," Matt joked as Greymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"TK!"

"Kari!"

The two digimon jumped into their partners arms, happy they were all alright.

"Okay guys," Tai interrupted their reunion, "We need to find a way out of here and get your digivices back before they find us." At that moment an alarm sounded.

"Oh great so much for a silent escape." groaned Matt

"Speak of the devil." Agumon sighed as they all prepared for the escape.

"Yes you must be speaking of me because my ears are ringing," said a wicked voice from behind.

They all turned around and were horrified to find Devimon in all his glory.

"Hello my dear children. Pleasure meeting you all again." He laughed maniachally.

**Okay yes this ending is such bad timing but I am really itching to get this out so I'll cut it short. What is up with all this evil planning I wonder? Find out in the next chapter (which will be sooner than it took this one! I promise) Please Review I Love Hearing From You! Fairihearts out**


	8. Ch7b Silent Escape One's Downfall

**Sorry Sorry! I know but with Summer comes stuff to do after parties, Work, Work, Work, Church, and more work and getting a bit distracted after purchasing digimon season 1 and 2 on dvd I've been... distracted... or more procrastinative So heres the rest of chapter 7**

Chapter 7b Silent Escape/ One's Downfall

"Devimon!" Patamon spat. He remembered clearly the last time he fought this evil digimon. It took his untimely self-sacrifice just after digivolving to Angemon for the first time to defeat the beast.

"Ahh little Patamon!" The dastardly digimon mocked, "Are you here defeat me."

"I would love to! However first we need the digivices back."

"Ahhh you mean these little trinkets?" Devimon held out The Pink and Green D-3's that belonged to Kari and TK. As well he held out their D-terminals. "You can have these back once I receive what I want."

"And what is that?" asked a shrew Gatomon.

"Why universal domination of course!" He cackled.

"I'm sorry but we don't associate well with evil demons!" Tai shouted he turned to Agumon. "Go get him Ultimate style!"

"Righteo!" Agumon said as he began his digivolution. "Agumon digivolve to ... GREYMON!" The giant dino appeared but wasn't finished yet. The crest of courage activated. "Greymon digivolve to... METALGREYMON!"

"Oh dear me..." Devimon said sarcastacally.

"Get ready for a Giga Blaster!" His metalic chest opened up, firing twin hungry missiles. They were drawn to Devimon. However at the last moment Devimon dodged the attack causing the missiles to blast the end wall away revealing the outside of the forest.

"Hmm your turn Gabumon!" Matt called to his partner.

"Yes. Gabumon digivolve to ... GARURUMON! Garurumon digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!" The Werewolf turned to face devil. "Wolf Claw!" He aimed to attack Devimon, but failed as well.

"I guess you lose for now but these will be my consellation prizes." He pointed to TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon who were already making for the open gaping hole in the wall. "Oh no... I guess they will have to be caught once more..." Devimon left to follow the ones full of hope and light leaving the courageous friends to chase after him.

"We are not done yet!" Weregarurumon shouted after the devil.

"I am afraid our game will have to be postponed for now" Devimon called back as he made his way closer to the four runaways.

"Don't worry though cause we two are here," said a voice from above. It was Betsumon and ShadowWereGarurumon who had arrived ready to fight.

"Who are you two? The wannabe crew?" WereGarurumon joked. ShadowWereGarurumon frowned.

"I have orders from our masters to take all the digidestined down, and we decided to start with the top."

"How honourable," Tai said sarcastacally.

"Meowahahaha" Betsumon laughed, "Straight Man Punch" The faux cat aimed for the masive metal dino. The attack contacted throwing MetalGreymon into a door, and breaking that door open.

"MetalGreymon!" Tai cried.

"You won't get away with that," warned Matt to the two evil digis.

"I wouldn't be saying that right now," the dark werewolf snarled. "Shadow Claw." He attacked his blue counterpart.

"WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon turned to MetalGreymon, "I think its time to go mega"

"Right."

"WereGarurumon digivolve to ... METALGARURUMON!"

"MetalGreymon digivolve to ... WARGREYMON!"

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" said the sarcastic kitty.

"How 'bout this?" Betsumon sneered, "Baldy Blow!" The dark blast hit the two megas.

"Shadow Claw!" Direct hit.

"Oh no you don't!" cried WarGreymon, "Terraforce!" The giant ball of power missed its intended target.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon's blue blast was dodged by Betsumon.

"Let me finish this Baldy Blow!"

Out of energy, they de-digivolved to Koromon and Tsunomon.

"OH SHIT!" Tai swore

"F- You both!" Matt said bitterly. He rushed to his injured partner and carried him out of the battlefield. Tai followed suite.

"Sorry we couldn't beat them," said the tired Koromon.

"We were just too tired, I guess," sighed Tsunomon.

"Its not your fault buddy," encouraged Matt.

"I wonder how those loser ultimates could beat our Megas in one blow." Tai thought aloud.

"Oh our power is thanks to our wonderful master," Betsumon teased.

"Our master will help Devimon conquer the digital world." ShadowWereGarurumon added.

"Why would your master help Devimon rule when he is oh so powerful?"asked Tai

"Because our master has plans. Great plans," Betsumon answered, "But too bad you won't be able to see them go through for you four will be digidust."

Betsumon and ShadowWereGarurumon began their attack once more. Fortunately for our heroes, the battle was interrupted.

"Betsumon and ShadowWereGarurumon, your days are numbered!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

"Kia!" Tai said happily

"Mia!" Matt was surprised seeing the darker twin, thinking she had been captured.

"Hey y'all! Look who I found asleep under the trees!" Kia said happily. Her Knightmon was already ready for action.

"That wave of power from earlier must have cause me to feint," Mia said monotonely. Her Lunamon stood beside her calm and barely aware.

"Hey what are you brats doing here?" Betsumon asked a bit shocked.

"That's easy we're here to beat your ass." Mia mocked

"Ha! You little girl want to challenge us?" ShadowWereGarurumon teased, "How can you defeat us when two of the strongest digidestined couldn't? And besides how long have you been a digidestined for? Two days?"

"Hmmph! You're just as rude as Astamon!" Kia complained, "I may not be as strong as Tai or Matt but there are a few minor miscalculations that you did not figure out."

"There is no honourable way for you to die my dear evil digimon but I will finish you off either way," Knightmon announced. He went off and began with Betsumon. "Berserk Sword!" The sword took a deep swipe to the false feline's chest. Betsumon tumbled.

Kia smirked, "Miscalculation number one... Although Knightmon and I are not as strong as the others, Agumon, Gabumon, Tai, and Matt have had a tragic ordeal. When Devimon was released, his accension took a powerful toll to full-powered, conscious creatures in the area. As a result, they were severely weakened by the power that was emitted by the evil dark lord. I however was unaffected for Solarmon and I, though in the same room as the summoning, were completely and utterly unconscious at the time, resulting in our energy not being erradicated."

Knightmon turned to his next victim, The dark Werewolf. "Berserk Sword!" ShadowWereGarurumon dodged this attack.

"Miscalculation number 2... You both have already been weakened by the energy you consumed while battling the two Megas. Although to you it did not seem like alot of effort, in reality you had to consume about 75% of the power given to you by your "master"."

"I will finish this now! Electric Slash!" Lightning errupted from the knight's sword targeting both evil dooers. They both fell back.

"Miscalculation number 3... Never underestimate my strength. No matter if I am a little girl or not! I am after all the digidestined of brilliance. And the brilliance of my sun will always burn bright!" She finished her speech (Hahaha I thought this was kinda corny but it works =P)

"I believe we should retreat." ShadowWereGarurumon made for a run.

"I'm right with you!" And with that the two digimon disappeared into the forest.

"Alright Knightmon!" Tai cheered.

"You saved us again!" Matt said to Kia, "Thanks."

"You should thank Mia too," Kia said, "If it wasn't for her and Lunamon, we would have never known what was going on here."

Mia turned to look the other way, her hands dug deep into her pockets.

"I think it's time for us all to find the others. They should be searching for us right now." Matt stated.

"Oh right I told Davis to tell the others." Tai realized.

"Well then let's go already!" Koromon complained under Tai's arm.

"But what about TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon?" Tsunomon said.

"TK!" Matt remembered.

"Shit, we've got to go to them before its too late." Tai said

"Okay well, Mia and I can head to the others while you two find your sibs," Kia smiled

"Okay let's go!" Tai said as jumped out of the gaping hole in the wall heading for the direction where he last saw Kari go. Matt followed after his best friend.

________________

"TK! He's gaining on us!" Kari screeched as they ran through the forest.

"If only I could armour digivolve to Pegasusmon," Patamon sighed as he closely followed TK.

"And if I could armour digivolve to Nefertimon," Gatomon agreed as her strides matched Kari's.

"I know but there's nothing we can do," TK said inbetween deep breaths, "We don't have our D-3s or D-terminals with us and the one who has it is trying to kill us!"

They kept running but when TK turned to look he saw Devimon a thousand feet away.

"Kari," he said quietly.

"What?" Kari asked

"I want you and Gatomon to run for it. Take Patamon with you too." he said avoiding her glance.

"NO! I won't do it!" Kari reputed.

"You have to! He really only wants me and I can't let Patamon get hurt again." Kari saw a tear fall from his cheek.

"N-n-no! I can't let you do this!" Kari pleaded.

"Sorry but I won't let anyone get hurt by the darkness ever again!" They both stopped. TK took off his hat and began crumpling it.

"TK don't do this."

Finally the blonde boy turned and Kari could see the fear in his eyes. Fear and sadness but there was also hope. "Please Kari!" He said as he held her hands in his own.

Devimon was only a few feet away. This was TK's last chance. He moved closer to Kari and pressed his lips to her cheek for a second then turned to face her again. "Please Kari." Then as the devil digimon inched closer, Kari followed his last request and grabbed Gatomon and Patamon in her arms. She hid behind a large tree and dropped Gatomon.

"Hey wait what's TK doing?" Patamon cried. He tried to struggle free from Kari but she held on tight. Gatomon, understanding what had transpired between the two digidestined helped her partner keep Patamon away from his own partner.

"Patamon please stay here," Kari pleaded. She was crying. He looked up at her but Kari wouldn't look back. All he could see was Kari's tears falling down.

He began to cry too, understanding all too well what will come now. "I need to help him!" He cried.

"None of us can," Gatomon said solemnly, "He won't let us whatever we do and without the digivices we can't digivolve anyways."

________________

TK came face to face with the devil.

Devimon smiled, "Ahhh TK, where are your lovely friends? Hiding, I suppose? But it matters not right now for all that matters is that I have you."

"WHY?" TK demanded, "Why do you need me so badly? You already forced me to give up my blood so you could be resurrected! Why do you need me!?"

"Tsk, Tsk you cannot understand your own power can you?" Devimon teased, "You see my boy, out of all the carriers of crests you are one of the most powerful. You don't dare do anything without hope in what you accomplish. Out of all the attributes portrayed by your friends, without hope none of you will be courageous, or care for friends, or love, or be sincere, or be knowledgeable, or reliable, or see the light. Without the hope there is void, nothingness. Hope and Light, two of the strongest attributes known to digi-kind. And yet they can come from smallest of people with the biggest of hearts. Once I have you, I will triumph, and if I have the light as well then nothing can stop me! Not Courage, Not Friendship, Not Love, Not Sincerity, Not Knowledge, Not Reliability, Not Kindness, nor can brilliance nor faith nor trust nor miracles can defeat me once I have taken away the hope. I will win if I take away the light as well."

"Well as long as I stand, you will never take away the hope and the light! While I stand you will never defeat the digidestined!" TK threatened, "I will never let the darkness reign, and I will definitely never allow you to rule the universe."

"But that's the thing TK, 'while you stand'? Hah how long will it be before you won't stand in my way? An eternity? A year? A month? Or maybe only a few short minutes?" Devimon was laughing. At that moment a pink bubble hit his hand knocking down the D-3s and D-terminals.

_Here's my last chance_ TK thought. He ducked downed quickly as Devimon was still dazed. He grabbed the devices and threw Kari's in the direction of where she was hiding. "Now!" TK screamed at Kari.

Kari looked to her partner and they nodded in agreement. "Gatomon digivolve to ... ANGEWOMON!" Devimon recovered to see the angel digimon facing him.

"Your turn Patamon!" TK said to his partner.

"Patamon digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" The six-winged angel stood before him.

_This time he needs to be strong enough so that he won't die! _TK thought. Angemon turned to him and smiled.

"Angemon digivolve to ... MAGNAANGEMON!" The two eight-winged angels towered over the lone devil and expected him to be afraid.

Devimon simply laughed, "My dear children, this time the fallen will rise and win."

Suddenly they were surrounded by Devidramon.

"Damn we can't waste our energy on them!" TK said angrily, "We need to defeat Devimon while we still can."

"Oh Angewomon!" Devimon called to the angel.

"What? Do you want me to defeat you first cause I certainly can and will." Her bow and arrow appeared. "Celestial Arr-"

"Hello blondie! I'm glad to see you again" The evil LadyDevimon appeared.

Rage boiled within Angewomon. "YOU! It's time to end this once and for all! Celestial Arrow!" Her arrow raced toward her evil counterpart. The arrow was avoided.

"Missed me, I see," she cackled at her own joke, "Darkness Spear!" Her hand turned into a sword and the catfight ensued.

"Gate of Destiny," MagnaAngemon called forth his attack. Many of the Devidramon were sucked into the hole.

"Oh my seems like all your friends are preoccupied TK..." Devimon said as he appeared behind the boy. TK was startled by his appearance. "I guess its time for us to leave."

"How will you make me?!" TK spat. MagnaAngemon was still busy clearing away all the Devidramon and Angewoman and Kari were a little preoccupied with the cat-fight.

"Like this my child," Devimon smirked he grabbed hold of TK's arm. TK tried to resist but couldn't. "Touch of Evil" Devimon whispered this in the boys ear. And dark pulse ran through TK as he fell. This cold, unloving pulse was familiar to him... but how? He tried his might to resist. "You won't win," Devimon smiled. TK's Digivice began to glow as well as his crest which appeared once more on his chest.

MagnaAngemon stopped where he was and turned to watch TK. Kari finally noticed what was happening there as well. Angewomon fired a Heaven's Charm at Ladydevimon finally knocking her down unconcious before turning her attention to TK.

"TK!" MagnaAngemon cried as he tried to get to his partner. Devidramon surrounded their master however, blocking all three of them from getting to the boy. "TK! Gate of Destiny!" The Devidramon were being sucked in as more materialized.

"You are almost mine," Devimon said as he held firmly onto the blonde's arm as the boy kept trying to resist. Devimon took his other hand and pried the digivice away from it owner. "You won't be needing this anymore." He threw it behind him.

"TK!" Kari screeched as she tried to get passed the Devidramon.

_I can't let him win _TK thought to himself. But there was another voice in his head chanting _You now belong to Devimon, He is your master, You will obey his every command. _TK tried to shut away the voice. _No! Devimon will never win. He will never be my master, I will not obey him. _Every second that passed TK became weaker though. His words began to lose meaning. _You now belong to Devimon, He is your master, You will obey his every command._ TK began to lose his thoughts, his memories of his former self. Those words began to take hold of TK. "I am at your service." TK said aloud.

Kari gasped "TK! NO!!!"

MagnaAngemon cried "NO TK you can't let him win." at that moment MagnaAngemon de-digivolved all the way to Tokomon and feinted.

"Come now TK, we have work to do," Devimon said proudly as TK followed him, eyes empty shells.

"Angewoman do something!" Kari was in tears.

"Celestial Arrow!" A Devidramon moved in the way towards his demise to protect his master. Devimon and TK disappeared into a dark portal.

"TK! TK!" that was all Kari could say as she dropped to the ground.

Angewomon destroyed the last of the Devidramon, and didn't notice that LadyDevimon had vanished as well. Her only concern was Kari.

She held Tokomon under her arm and headed to Kari. She tried to comfort her friend. "It will be alright Kari. We'll find a way to get him back." Kari took the feinted Tokomon from Angewomon and held him close.

"I think its going to be alot harder for him though." Kari said in a bare whisper.

"I know it will be hard for all of them."

"Oh TK! I hope you are alright." Kari was misty eyed as she stared out into the depths of the forest.

**OH no! TK! Well sorry again for the long wait. I really hope you liked this chapter I was in the zone when I was writing it. =) Well next chapter you guys will find out more. See you until then. Oh and please review! I want to hear your thoughts =)**


	9. Ch8 Rescue TK

Chapter 8 Rescue TK

"Davis, are you sure Tai went this way?" Yolei asked impatiently. She rode on Halsemon with Mimi and Palmon as the group began their search for their missing friends. Davis rode on Raidramon with Ken and Wormon. Izzy, Cody, and Armadillomon were flying on Kabuterimon while Sora sat on the foot of Birdramon with Joe and Gomamon on the fiery bird's other foot.

"Yes! For the millionth time yes!" Davis answered. They all were lost and it had been hours since Davis appeared in the camp telling them that there was trouble ahead.

"Davis, I have a strong feeling that you had a slight miscalculation in your sense of direction," Izzy commented.

Mimi giggled.

"Mimi, I don't think, now is the time to joke around. I mean Tai said there's gonna be danger ahead so we shouldn't be laughing," Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry but Palmon's tickling me," she giggled.

"No I'm not!" her partner protested.

"Well could you both settle down now, I hear something coming," Halsemon silenced them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Davis asked loudly to the rustling bushes.

No Answer.

"I don't like the look of this.... do you Gomamon?" Joe said

"I don't know I can't see anything." Gomamon exclaimed.

There was a rumble on the surface of the earth and suddenly the champion-leveled digimon de-digivolved.

"Oh no!" Biyomon cried as she tried to catch a falling Sora. Joe managed to grab hold of a nearby branch grabbing Gomamon before he was out of reach.

"Oww get off me your heavy Davis!!" Veemon whined.

"Izzy hold on tight" Tentomon called out to him.

"Yolei I can barely hold you up!" Hawkmon cried

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called out her attack as she used it to grab a branch to break her and Mimi's descent.

"I got you!" Ken said catching Cody. Wormon tried to help to but was crushed under Armadillomon's weight.

After a couple more minutes of confusion. Everyone settled down.

"What just happened?" Cody asked.

"I dunno, its just all of a sudden poof! We de-digivolved." Biyomon sighed.

"Poof? Like out of energy?" Joe questioned. The digimon shook their heads.

"No... I still feel like a million bolts but I just can't digivolve now," Tentomon tried to explain.

"That's weird, is it like when there were control spires everywhere any you guys couldn't digivolve?" Davis asked. The older digimon nodded.

"But this time even we can't digivolve to our armour forms," The blue dinosaur said.

"This is bad," Izzy stated.

"Of course its bad! The digimon can't digivolve and now we'll be in trouble." Mimi yelled.

"Its not just that... the radar on my laptop is detecting some majorly evil digimon that has just surrounded us!"

"Where!?" The others demanded.

"Right here," A maniachal voice answered.

"It's WaruSeadramon!" Gomamon was shocked.

"That's right kiddies and what do you think your prize should be?"

"Umm letting us be on our merry little way?" Davis suggested.

WaruSeadramon made a buzzing sound, "Nope try again."

"You're going to give us a big banquet with lots of cake?" Armadillomon offered.

"Wrong!"

"How about giving us a ten day head start?" Joe chirped.

"How about... no! Give up? Alright! Well your prize is a trip for two to hell!"

"Hell? Oh no thank you my hair gets really bad in the heat!" Mimi said cooly.

"Well I guess if you won't go willingly I'll use another tactic."

As he finished the ground below the digidestined began to move.

"What's going on?" Ken asked as he and Wormmon were tossed in one direction by the moving earth.

"Oh no this reminds me of eight years ago!" Sora screeched. She and Biyomon were getting further away from the rest.

"When Puppetmon was in control of where we moved," Izzy finished.

"Ahh so you older digidestined remember this don't you?" WaruSeadramon smirked.

"I remember falling in the mud everytime I moved!" Joe complained.

"Yes! This 'moving earth' is thanks to the electronics given to us by Puppetmon!"

"Ahh get me off this ride!" Yolei whined.

"Goodbye digidestined. I will see you all soon enough."

The digidestined were all seperated from each other as the moving earth headed in opposite directions. Human and partner were at least together for now.

________________

"Tai I think we're getting closer," Matt said as he, Tai and Agumon rode on Garurumon's back.

"Yeah, my digivice says that they're at least together," The brunette said to his friend.

"Look guys! I see an angel!" Agumon cheered.

"Hey that's Angewomon!" Tai smiled

Garurumon sped up a bit, "I think there's something wrong with this picture.

Matt thought for a moment as they came closer to the scene. "Wait a second there are two digivices here but I only see Kari and Angewomon! Where the hell is TK!?"

The group reached their destination. Kari was on the ground, holding on to a feinted Tokomon. Her head bowed, Tai couldn't see her face, he could only sense she was crying. Angewomon knelt beside her comforting her when they arrived.

Angewomon looked up.

"TK?" was all Matt could say.

The angel shook her head.

The blonde stuttered, "Whe...whe...where...is...he?" He was afraid to ask.

The angel spoke, "He is not dead."

Matt relaxed a bit.

"But I am afraid..." she hesitated, "Devimon took him."

Matt shattered.

"He...he came after all of us. We digivolved to our ultimates just so we could face him. But he had a trick up his sleeve. Out of nowhere swarms of devidramon appeared..." she edited the part about LadyDevimon "... and MagnaAngemon and I were to busy trying to clear away those pathetic digimon. In a split second he latched on to TK and then formed a barrier of Devidramon so we couldn't interfere..." She explained.

"Did he hurt TK?"

"..."

"WELL DID HE?!" Matt demanded.

"He...he held onto TK's arm...the boy tried resisting...but...the Touch of Evil overpowered him and now... now..." She couldn't continue.

"TK's been brainwashed," Kari finished for her partner. Slowly, she raised up her head to face the two older brothers. Her face showed several emotions: fear, sadness, anger, yet the only emotion they did not see was hate.

The two best friends knew that their little siblings cared for each other... alot. Moreso than either realized. TK and Kari were best friends, partners, digidestined...but more than that. Yet neither realized the other's intent.

Matt thought that Kari would hate anyone who endangered her friends. Especially TK. Maybe he thought that Kari would hate Devimon just as much as he did. Yet here she was. Her eyes always spoke the truth. She didn't hate Devimon for doing this. But Matt didn't understand why. He shrugged off his suspicions and focused on the reality of now.

Tai rushed over to his sister, giving her a big sweeping hug. "Are you alright?" he asked with deep sympathy.

Kari replied, "Physically, yes. Mentally, I don't know." Tai let go of her. "But I think little Tokomon here is in worse shape than me."

Matt walked over to her and asked her to give him the white digimon. She relented. _I hope you're alright little buddy. _Matt wanted to tell him this but the in-training digimon was still asleep.

Angewomon finally de-digivolved as did Garurumon. "Let him rest for now," Gatomon said, "He's been through a hard ordeal. What Tokomon went through, was something none of us... digimon or human alike would want. When he was MagnaAngemon, as soon as TK was in the control of Devimon, it was like a piece of his soul was torn and thrown into the darkness. Us partners, we are all connected."

Tai and Matt looked to their own hearts, and then turned to their partners and knew this was fact.

"I remember when Agumon was being controlled by the digimon emperor. It felt like I was in the darkness when it happened. Like a black hole. But I bounced back quickly. We managed to save him from the dark spirals and dark rings. For Tokomon, I don't know. He's a brave little digimon but he is also vulnerable. Eight years ago Demidevimon tried to take TK away from him and it tore the little guy apart."

"I think out of all the digidestined, even though we all have strong connections with each other, TK and Tokomon have the strongest bond." Matt recalled of when Angemon sacrificed himself to save the digital world from Devimon the first time and to protect TK when he was only eight.

"TK...he wanted to protect all of us," Karis sniffed, "I feel like its all my fault... maybe if I was right beside him the entire time he could have..."

"...he could have what?" Matt asked, "Kari, I know my brother and he's stubborn when it comes to this. He would never have let you or anyone else get hurt. It wasn't your fault." He tried to comfort her.

She nodded then wiped away her tears. "I think its time we rescue him," She said with pure determination. They all agreed.

"Right. But the only problem is where to look," Tai commented, "You see since his house was pretty much destroyed he must have moved."

"Maybe he returned to Mount Infinity?" Gabumon suggested.

"Maybe..." Matt said.

"Well it's worth a shot," Tai agreed.

"Gatomon?" Kari looked to her partner.

"Don't worry."

"Digi-armour ener...gize!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... NEFERTIMON! The angel of Light!"

"Alright you too Gabumon"

"Why am I always the one being ridden on never the one doing the riding," Gabumon sighed

"I know what you mean," Nefertimon said.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!"

Matt and Tai went on Garurumon with Tokomon in toe. Kari and Agumon flew on Nefertimon.

"To Mount Infinity we go!" Tai yelled

Matt looked down at Tokomon. He was tossing and turning. Sweating. _Poor Toko._

Kari looked out to the forest and spotted something twinkling. "Nefertimon lower down there for a sec."

"Ok"

It was TK's digivice that Devimon threw away earlier. "TK"

Agumon reached out and grabbed the green D-3. "Here Kari I think you should have this." Agumon said as he handed her the item.

"Thanks." _I'll get this back to you soon TK. And when I do you'll be back to normal!_

The digivice began to glow. "What's happening?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know..." below them Garurumon followed their lead.

"Kari what's going on? Is everything okay?" Tai asked his sister

"I sure hope so." Suddenly the glow from the D-3 caused Tokomon to turn.

"T-t-TK!" Tokomon awoke with a start. The digivice stopped glowing.

"You're awake!" Matt said surprised.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's TK?"

No one wanted to speak.

"OH NO! TK I have to save him!" Tokomon moped.

"Don't worry little buddy, we're all going to rescue TK. We're headed to Mount Infinity right now." Matt told the white piggy.

"Yeah and when we do, we'll beat the crap out of that dark digimon," Garurumon helped.

"Yeah..."

______________

Devimon strode around in his newly renovated abode, at the heart of Mount Infinity. He was near to his victory and soon he would be rid of his digidestined bugs.

"Master Devimon..." spoke the tiny Demidevimon.

"Yes? What is it!" demanded the master.

"_He's _been prepared just as you asked."

"Well then, bring him in!" Devimon watched as the huge doors opened. A figure appeared through them. He was dressed head to toe in black. He wore a plain black shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather gloves. He wore long black pants and black shoes. His blonde hair shone bright, hat long forgotten, but his blue eyes faded. His eyes were a deep dark blue, as dark as the deepest oceans.

He walked up to his master and took a deep flowing bow. "Master Devimon." He straightened up.

"Ahh... I have some work for you. There are some pesky troublemakers in my forest and I want them eliminated."

"As you wish but they have digimon siding with them do they not?"

"Yes, but do not worry you will be heavily armed." A light appeared revealing a mismatched group of digimon. "Take your pic to bring along side you in case of danger. I'm sure you will be pleased. All of them are here to obey your every command."

"Hmmm... thanks." The boy went one by one to each digimon until he found his perfect assistant. "Ravemon... you will do."

"Excellent choice." Devimon smiled at the thought that the boy was getting into his game so easily. "Now you're first victim will be this boy." He brought out a screen showing a brown haired boy with goggles walking around aimlessly by the beach with a Veemon.

"Him? Oh he won't be much of a challenge." He smirked, "I'll be back soon." He disappeared with Ravemon.

"Hahaha its only a matter of time now."

______________

"Veemon where are we?"

"I know where we are! We're at the beach!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"I thought that's what you said..."

"Ahhh... nevermind."

They were walking in the sand for a while looking for some place with shade. The sun was terribly hot.

"Water water everywhere but not a drop to drink."

"Ughh don't remind me of that."

"Sorry but that's a catchy poem."

"Veemon I wish you could digivolve into something like BigUmbrellamon."

"Well I wish I had a tall glass of lemonade. I'm really thirsty."

"Hey look over there!" Davis pointed to a shack about a hundred feet away.

"Maybe they'll have food!"

"Well only one way to find out." Davis and Veemon raced to see who would reach the shack first.

Luckily for Veemon, Davis tripped just short of their goal.

"That's not fair!"

"Quit whining Davis, be a man you're sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Whatever." his partner mumbled as he opened the door. The shack was empty but it was definitely at one point a diner.

"Maybe they'll have a fridge full of food in the back." Veemon said, mouth watering.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Davis called to anyone. No luck. "Well then let's get something to eat and drink then afterwards we should really be searching for the others."

"No Problem." Veemon headed for the kitchen door then smelled something cooking.

"Maybe we should go to the counter and order something... I have a feeling there's someone here." Davis said.

"Hello? Can we get some service here? We're starving! And we'll pay alot!"

"What do you mean we? You don't have a penny to your name!"

"Well if I had a job maybe..." Veemon decided not to finish what he said as his stomach was rumbling.

"Hello? Hello?" Davis kept calling.

"You know, no one's ever going to come to take your order." Davis recognized that voice.

"Woah TQ! When did you get here?" He turned and saw Takeru sitting ontop of the table of a booth.

"I've been here all along."

"There's something different about you." Davis analyzed the blonde. He was different definitly. He was dressed in all black and his eyes were a lot darker. "Hey! Where's your goofy hat? And where's Patamon? And Kari and Gatomon? And Tai and Agumon?"

"Who?"

"You know your friends? Our friends?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"What! How could you not remember them?" Davis yelled.

"I think he has amneisia!" Veemon told his friend.

"Amneisia, oh shit!" Davis turned to Takeru, "Look here TB we've got to take you to Joe or someone. He's a med student! He'll know what to do." Davis took hold of Takeru's arm but he slapped it away.

"Why would I follow you?" Takeru said smuggly.

"Because I'm your friend and you need help!"

"Hah, yeah right. Listen here Goggles. I'm only here cause I'm on a mission."

"And what's that​?" Veemon hesitated a bit. Takeru was getting really close and he looked pretty evil.

"Why I'm here to kill you of course." Takeru whispered that to Davis ear. He smiled and seemed quite pleased with what he said.

"K-Kill me?" Davis stuttered. He began to back away. "Your only joking right TC? You wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless its an evil Flymon on the rampage of course!"

"Why do you keep calling me TB and TQ and T-whatever's. It's like you thought I was your friend. Hah. I'm your enemy Goggles because Master Devimon wants you dead." Takeru moved closer to the scared Davis and Veemon.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Davis! Davis Motimiya! Or Daisuke if you'd like. I'm not that picky..." Davis tried to reason with him.

"Ughhh! How many times does it take to work this out in your think pea-sized brain. I don't have a fucking idea who you are. And it doesn't really matter cause you'll be dead in five minutes."

"Davis maybe its time for me to digivolve."

"Can you?"

"Yeah whatever blocked me from digivolving before is gone."

"Maybe. I don't know what this guy's doing! He must be some crazy TV clone cause the TK I know would never say something like that!" He paused. "Okay maybe you should! Digi-armour ener..gize!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to... RAIDRAMON! The storm of friendship!"

"Let's get out of here." He climbed onto Raidramon's back and the crashed through the door. Raidramon ran as fast as he could he went into the forest and once he thought it was clear, he let Davis down.

"What the fuck is going on!" Davis screemed. All of a sudden a black hole appeared in the clearing and out popped Takeru. He leaned against a tree.

"Geez Goggles. I thought you had some courage in you," Takeru teased.

"Of course I have courage! I just don't want to hurt you!"

"That's too bad cause I brought a friend along and he wants to play hide and go seek-and-destroy."

"A friend?"

The sky grew dark for a moment as a flying creature landed beside its master.

"Goggles, meet Ravemon." The cyborg-raven digimon towered over the others. He was fearsome and was definitely strong.

"Shit Davis, that's Ravemon and he's a mega!" Raidramon shouted.

"Damn. If only Ken and Wormon were here."

"It looks like we better run again."

"Not likely," screeched Ravemon, "Blast Wing" The digimon tore up Raidramon with his left wing.

"Raidramon!"

"Don't worry about me Davis! Just run to safety I'll come as soon as I can."

"No I won't leave you!"

Takeru moved to face him with lightning speed. "You should have listened to the digimon." He grabbed Davis's neck and began to choke him.

"Please stop" Davis gasped. He tried to pull himself away but Takeru had gain super-demonic strength.

"You must die."

_STOP! _A female voice screeched in Takeru's head. He dropped Davis held onto his skull. He was in pain. _Don't do this! Don't let the evil spread to your heart Takeru! Don't let him control you!_

"AHHHH! Make this stop!" his head was pounding.

Davis ran off into the forest and watched Raidramon fight Ravemon.

"Thunder Blast!" The blue thunder hit its target but Ravemon barely flinched.

"Darkness Tornado!" From his right wing a black tornado aimed for Raidramon. Luckily the storm of friendship dodged.

"Thunder Blast." The attempt was futile.

"Shadow Pierce!" The feather knocked Raidramon down. He was hurt.

_If only Ken was here then we could DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon! _Davis thought.

Ravemon flew down and slowly walked up to Raidramon. "It is time for you to die. Spiral Raven Claw!"

"Rosetta Stone!" The attack knocked Ravemon's claw away from its target. The evil digimon looked up and saw Nefertimon carrying a girl and an Agumon in the sky and below a Garurumon carried two young men.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai called to his partner.

"Agumon warp digivolve to ... WARGREYMON! Terra Force!" The giant ball of power hit its opponent.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari was running towards him worried.

"I'll live. But we got some major issues! Ravemon is trying to kill Raidramon and TK's trying to kill me!"

"TK! Oh no!"

"Kari what happened to him?"

"He's been brainwashed by Devimon," she said sadly.

"Shit no wonder I'm on his hitlist."

"TK! TK!" Kari heard Tokomon say. The little digimon lept from Matt's arms and ran to his partner.

Takeru's headache had stopped then. And he looked at the Tokomon... "What do you want runt?"

Tokomon was in tears. "TK! Don't you remember me? I'm your digimon!"

"Well if your my digimon, then I want you to destroy those humans!"

"TK! Why would you say something like that!"

"Because those are my orders from Master Devimon! Now if you won't follow them then I guess you aren't my digimon." Tokomon heard a cold, cruel voice that came from his friend.

"TK!" Kari yelled.

Takeru looked to the girl. "Hmm.. you're really hot but its too bad you're a pest for my master or else you could have been mine."

"TK! Don't you remember me?" Kari looked at him heartfelt.

"No I would remember someone as sexy as you... that's a shame. But I really must get back to destroying you all. Starting with that boy there." He pointed to Davis.

"TK! How could you say something like that!" This time it was Matt who was speaking.

Takeru shrugged, "TK! TK! TK! Is that all you humans can say?"

Matt slapped the other blonde across the face. "What's the matter with you? Why are you trying to hurt us?"

"Now who are you supposed to be blondie? A friend? A collegue? A fan?" Takeru asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?! I'm your brother!" Matt yelled

"Really. I highly doubt I can share the same blood as someone so ill-mannered and hot tempered."

"Why I otta -" Tai and Davis tried to restrain the elder blonde.

"Cool it Matt! That guy maybe a jerk but the only reason he's one is cause he's being controlled by Devimon. He's still your little brother!" Tai tried to calm down his best bud. In the background MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon faced off against Ravemon. The two combined their Terra Destroyer and Metal Wolf Claw to ultimately destroy Ravemon. (Sorry no time to show more of their battle.)

"Damn. Too bad Ravemon's gone I'd best be on my way, but I'll return, be sure of that."

"Wait TK!" Kari took his hand pal facing up.

"What?"

"This belongs to you." She gave him the green D-3. In an instant a burst of light began to shine through. The D-3 dropped.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Takeru tried to back away.

"Sorry TK, but we need you back!" Kari lifted up her D-3 and a light burst through it hitting Takeru.

"Right." Matt and Tai did the same with their digivices. Getting the picture Davis followed.

The light from the digivices hit the blonde causing him great pain.

"AHHH!" He screamed. A dark cloud was being removed from his body.

"It's working!" Kari said happily.

His eyes were getting lighter, as was his attitude. He stopped being in pain and was embraced in the warm glow of the light. "M-matt, K-kari, Tai, Davis." TK stuttered. His eyes were flickering between dark and sky blue.

"TK!" Matt smiled

"I'm sorry." TK apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Davis said.

"Yeah you were being brainwashed," Kari stated.

TK looked down at Tokomon. He picked his partner up and hugged him. "I'm really sorry, Toko!"

"Don't think about you weren't yourself," his partner told him, "I'm just happy your not hurt."

TK let his digimon down and picked up his D-3.

"I'm just glad your back to normal," Kari said relieved.

TK looked at his digivice, his eyes flickered, "Actually, I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean?" Tokomon asked.

"I mean the effects of the digivices will wear off soon."

Everyone was stunned.

"How's it possible we saw the dark cloud within you disappear," Tai said.

TK rubbed his forehead, "Well... Devimon really put a lot of that stuff in me...I... uh" A headache was forming, "That darkness was only a small fraction really... I... am going to be taken away soon... locked up in myself...I'm .....sorry...I'm trying to defeat it... but...." TK's headache was getting worse.

"TK!" Everyone shouted.

"Tokomon....stay with them.... be .... safe...."

"No!" little Tokomon said fiercely, "This time I'm staying! And I'm going to watch over you!"

"But....devimon will... kill you...."

"I'm staying with you, I don't care. I'll fight with you."

"But Tokomon are you sure?" Agumon hesitated.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll try my best to make sure TK stays safe... I'll find away to bring him back."

"Please then... digivolve........ while you still can...." The green D-3 glowed.

"Tokomon digivolve to... PATAMON."

"Patamon.......I'm almost......" Patamon began to change once more

"Patamon digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Angemon will you be able to stay as a champion for a long time?" Gatomon was worried.

"Don't worry Gatomon, if you can do it so can I?" The angel grinned.

TK looked to his friends one last time, "I'm sorry for everything I'm about to do.....AHHHHHH!"

The good TK disappeared once more. "Oh wow that was weird...hmmm...seems like Ravemon couldn't defeat you... ahh well he was expendable." He said this without a care.

"TK?"

"Hell... enough with the TK already I'm not him whoever he is. My name is Takeru understand! Nothing else, unless of course you'd like to call be lord and master. Be warned brats, I'll be back and the next time I am I will not spare you." He looked up at the angel digimon beside him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Angemon, your digimon partner."

TK shrugged "Alright then, as long as you do whatever I say, I don't really care who you are. Hmmm... I wonder what Master Devimon will say when I bring an angel home." Takeru opened up a dark portal and he walked through it with Angemon right beside him. The portal disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That TK seemed really odd," Veemon said to break the silence. The group nodded.

"Maybe everytime We destroy part of the darkness within TK, he becomes a different TK." Kari suggested.

"Like layers of an onion?" Tai asked. His sister nodded in agreement.

"How many 'layers' do you think he has?" Davis asked.

"Six." They all looked to Matt as he explained his answer. "The number of the devil: six. So since we destroyed one layer there's only five more left.

"Okay so we blast him with the digivice light five more times then he's free," Davis said.

"Maybe the next time won't be so easy..." Tai said ominously.

"What do you mean?" Veemon questioned.

"I mean TK might not be so keen on staying still so the light will hit him next time."

"Well we've got to try," Kari was determined, "After all we can't lose hope."

____________

"You have failed me." Devimon was angry and he slapped the boy with such force he caused Takeru to bleed.

"I'm sorry master, but the others arrived to save him," Takeru explained.

"Excuses, excuses. This time I will let you off easily but next time there will be severe consequences."

"I understand."

"Now go get ready and choose a new 'playmate' I have other business."

"Yes." TK stood up and walked to the exit. As he passed by the row of digimon he snapped his fingers. "Come with me, QueenChessmon and KingChessmon."

The two digimon bowed their heads, "As you wish, My Lord," They said in unison and they followed behind him. As they reached around the corner Angemon began to follow them.

The queen looked back. "What is that Angemon doing here?" she said coldly.

Takeru shrugged. "He's mine."

"What if Devimon sees him?" asked the timid KingChessmon.

"Whatever, Angemon is my right-hand man now so it doesn't matter if Devimon finds out."

Angemon flew beside his partner, "What's your plan?"

"My plan of course is to destroy those pests one by one. And to make it fun, we're going to play a very fun game of chess." Takeru strode through a portal followed in toe by the three other digimon.

___________

_It's really cold in here maybe I should have brought a jacket._ TK was in the darkness again. It was a lot colder than before.

_So you've come back, Takeru. And I thought you escaped._ Said the voice of darkness

_I guess I'm not powerful enough to destroy Devimon's will over me._

_Maybe it's more like you're losing hope._

_But how can I overpower him? Everytime I try, I lose all my strength in the end._

_There is a way to defeat his power over your body._

_How?_

_The light._

_Like from digivices?_

_Yes and no. You need more power than just the light emmitted from the digivices._

_Then what?_

_You know the answer Takeru, you always do._

_And if I can't find the answer in time?_

_Then you might be trapped in the darkness of lost souls for eternity._

_Why is it that you are so kind to me yet you are made from darkness._

_I have told you before that darkness is not always evil._

_But everyone I've faced..._

_Yes, they have all been formed from darkness and all the "good guys" were born from light I have heard that all before._

_The darkness, I have always learned that the darkness ..._

_The darkness holds all the evil in the universe?_

_Yes pretty much..._

_Think about it this way Takeru, Darkness has been always there. Everything was created from the dark. Good and bad. Space is darkness. Yet those belonging to the Light were born afterwards. They have all claimed they were the good ones clumping the dark with the evil and the good with the light. But in all my years I have seen good and bad from both dark and light._

_Oh..._

_Takeru, you are a child of the light. _

_I thought Kari was..._

_She is the bearer of light. She holds light in its purest form. You are the bearer of hope. Hope comes from the goodness and determination in all creatures. A belief that something will come to pass. You embody the light as well, as such you are a powerful child._

_If I'm so powerful why can I not get back control of my body._

_You are tired, you have not yet gained your full potential. You are still young and will keep learning to master your strength your entire life. As such you still need the help of everyone around you._

_But..._

_Takeru, I believe that you will get your body back. But I think one of the reasons you are here is because you need to learn something._

_What?_

_I do not know._

_You don't know alot do you?_

_I am not God. I am merely the darkness._

_Well then... I really hope that once I understand what I need I can gain back my body. And hopefully then I can defeat that dark bastard._

_You did it agaain..._

_Did what?_

_Confused Darkness with Evil_

_Oh sorry._

_Maybe that is what you need to learn._

_What?_

_You always ask me questions, but really the answers are already there in front of your eyes._

_Sorry._

_For now dear Takeru, I will help you. Shield you from the evil lurking in the shadows._

_Thank you._

**TK needs to learn something now? Oh this might take a while. Lol Hopefully I can finish this soon. But this was a long chapter at least... =) Thanks for reading, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Next Chapter – the game of chess will put a couple of our heros in danger... can you guess who?**


	10. Ch9 Love Song

**Gahh! Sorry but I had a really good story going and all of a sudden my laptop dies on me. Needless to say I did not save -__-. ... Any who... this chapter is actually going to be shorter than the original, not wanting to suffer through the agony of the first time I wrote it... **

Chapter 9 Love's Pain

"Biyomon where do you think we are?" An exausted Sora asked.

"Let me see..." Biyo flew up to the tops of the trees seeing what there was around them. To the left she spoted Toy Town. She flew down back to where Sora was. "Sora, let's got that way. We'll get to see some familiar places over there."

"Alright... Biyomon do you think you can digivolve now?"

"Hmm let me check... ... ... Yep! Whatever forced us to de-digivolve is gone now."

Sora cheered, "That's great Biyo! With you flying high in the sky we'll find our friends alot faster."

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon." Birdramon soared through the sky and landed in the center of toy town. It was bright and full of life. The toys were about playing some lovely games. Birdramon de-digivolved and the two began to walk around. "Hello! Anyone home?"

A big yellow bear apeared with a hand full of balloons. "Sora! My you have grown up! And Biyomon How's it going?" Monzaemon said gleefully.

"We're doing great!" Biyomon said.

"That's brilliant. What can I do for you? Maybe a hug?"

Sora smiled. "That would be kind but actually we were looking for the other digidestined... have you seen anyone else?"

"Why yes I have. He's here in toy town playing with some of the toys right now. He said his name was Cody and he had an Armadillomon with him. They're a funny pair those two." The giant teddy showed them to where Cody was.

"Cody!" Sora was relieved.

"Hey Sora! Biyomon! How's it hanging?" Armadillomon asked.

"We're fine." Biyo said.

"I wonder where everyone went. I mean we landed just outside of Toy Town..." Cody began

"And we were still somewhere in the middle of the forest when we stopped." Sora finished.

"Hmmm... I suggest we go look for the others. Regroup and all that." Biyomon stated.

"Yeah that sounds great." Armadillomon said.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to save yourself," An evil voice interrupted from above. The digidestined looked up to see a faux Gatomon looking at them.

"Umm... this isn't a costume party..." Armadillomon joked.

The False kitty raged. "THIS IS NOT A COSTUME! I'm BETSUMON!"

"Betsumon? Never heard of you..." Biyomon teased.

"Well you will now! Cold Gag!" He aimed for the digidestined.

"Watch out!" Biyomon knocked Sora away and Armadillomon did the same for Cody. They all tumbled off to the side.

"Hey! That's not fair!"Armadillomon shouted, "Armadillomon digivolve to ... ANKYLOMON!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... BIRDRAMON!"

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon launched after Betsumon crushing him under his weight. He bounced off finding the kitty nearly unharmed.

"Try again..."

"Meteor Wing!" The fireballs attacked Betsumon but he was unaffected.

"Maybe we should try going Ultimate," Sora suggested.

Cody agreed but then realized Ankylomon couldn't digivolve without Angemon. _Where are you TK?_

The crest of Love began to glow prompting Birdramon to digivolve. "Birdramon digivolve to ... GARUDAMON! Wing Blade!"

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gonna have to kiss me!" Betsumon called.

"Oh no its no good!" Sora said hopelessly.

"If only Patamon was here, then we could DNA digivolve," Ankylomon said. Cody sighed.

"Hand of Fate!" cried a voice from above. The attack disintegrated the digimon in one swoop.

Sora, Garudamon, Cody and Ankylomon looked up and saw the answer to their wishes.

"TK!" Cody yelled.

Takeru gazed down at them, raising an eyebrow.

"How did Angemon manage to kill that digimon in one blow?" Sora sounded impressed.

Takeru shrugged slightly bored, "That digimon was bloody annoying. There's no mercy for those who pester me."

Sora was a bit shocked. "I've never heard you say anything like that."

The blonde was confused. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"TK its us! Cody and Ankylomon and Sora and Garudamon!" Cody pleaded.

He gazed at them still in the dark.

"Angemon how about you? Tell TK who we are!" Garudamon called to the angel.

Angemon chose to remain silent.

"Wait a second something's different about you..." Sora scanned the boy, his clothes were definitely different but something else.

"Hey where's Monzaemon?" Cody asked realizing the disappearance of the Teddy...

Takeru grinned, "Oh that yellow stuffed toy?"

Ankylomon hesitated, "... Yeah... have you seen him?"

"Yep..." He was amused now.

"Well where is he..." asked the redhead.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" This time the youngest answered.

"Gone as in, I destroyed him," He smiled, "That load of cotton balls utterly urked me. He was going on about eight years ago when we last met...blah de blah de blah... how he wanted to give me a hearts attack hug... blah blah blah. Then when I told him I was here on a mission to kill you lot, he get's in my way saying he will protect you. Much protection he will give you all now..." The boy was laughing a bit as he looked at the stunned faces of the digidestined.

"...you killed...Monzaemon?" Cody stuttered. "And now you're planning to kill ....us?"

"Yep. Didn't I say that already?"

"TK! How could you do something like that!" Sora was shocked.

"Sweetheart, you're cute and all but I highly doubt I know you. You are just like the last bunch I faced. 'Oh TK this! And TK that!' I mean honestly I don't know any of you and my name's Takeru not TK." The blonde was annoyed.

"Angemon why didn't you stop any of this?" Garudamon asked him.

Angemon stood silent. Takeru answered for him, "He's _my _digimon! Angemon won't disobey me. And besides he didn't kill Monzaemon."

"Who did?" Sora was afraid to ask.

"Me!" A tall womanly figure appeared beside Takeru with a shorter figure.

"Who are you!?" Ankylomon asked

"Me boy? Do you have no respect by addressing me in that matter? I am a Queen after all... QueenChessmon to be exact," Her lips curled at the ends.

The shorter digimon spoke as well, "And I am her King, and yours as well, address me as KingChessmon."

"Oh man this ain't good y'all" Ankylomon panicked a bit.

"Why?" Cody asked his partner.

"Well," Garudamon interjected, "Those two are Mega leveled digimon, and with an Ultimate and a Champion... our chances don't look too good."

Sora gulped. _Oh no! _

"Hmmm... afraid are you?" The blonde in black grinned. His smile was so innoccent... "Well now I thought you lot can do so much better. I've heard of you. The great digidestined who defeated Devimon, and Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters, and Apocalymon, The Digimon Emperor and Daemon, and of course MaloMyotismon."

"Yeah we did defeat all those evil digimon!" Sora told him, "But you know what you were there with us each leg of the journey!"

Takeru shrugged, his face showed how uncaring he was, "I highly doubt that."

"Well, Angemon how about you? Don't you remember any of that?" Ankylomon asked his DNA digivolving partner.

"..." The angel was unresponsive.

"Angemon... do you know what?" Takeru asked his partner.

The angel looked back.

"I'm bored..." The blonde glared at the digidestined. Then he smirked, "Let's have some fun. KingChessmon, QueenChessmon I'd like you to do your stuff."

"Yes Master Takeru," They said in unison. The two charged foreward

KingChessmon called to his queen, "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes my dear," The queen called back. "Heart Breaker!" She hit Ankylomon in his vital points. The big digimon was knocked out cold. "Grand Cricket!" She continuously beated him.

"NO! ANKYLOMON!" Cody screeched.

Ankylomon de-digivolved to youngest child began to cry, "UPAMON!"

"Wing Blade!" The big bird hit the queen knocking her stick away.

"Hmph... that hurt!"

"Well not as much as this will. Wing Blade!" This time she missed.

"What will hurt?" QueenChessmon mocked.

Takeru was enjoying himself as Cody rushed over to his partner. The blonde noticed this and leaped from the roof where he stood to block Cody's path. "Tsk Tsk ... now little boy like you shouldn't get in the way of business." Takeru wagged his finger.

"I am not little I'm fucking fourteen." Cody raged.

In the background Garudamon fell at the cause of QueenChessmon's "Heart Breaker Attack" Gardamon de-digivolved to Biyomon.

"Let me go!" Cody screeched as Takeru held onto his arm.

"TK! Let him go now!" Sora spoke up clearly furious. She walked up to the blonde and slapped him across his face.

He was stunned for a moment. Everyone froze at it happened.

"Oh no." QueenChessmon sighed.

"The master's angry." KingChessmon smiled.

"And when he's angry."

"There's consequences." They both nodded in agreement. Angemon stood frozen unable to move.

Takeru glared at Sora. She gasped. There was pure fury and chaos behind those eyes.

"You fucking bitch..." He slapped her back and threw Cody off to the side. Then he tilted her chin up so she could see him. "Now because you did that sweatheart, I'm really upset. Enough so..." He grabbed a knife from within his jacket and walked over to a collapsed Biyomon.

Sora was in tears, she had a strong feeling what was happening. "NO! TK! DON'T! BIYOMON!" She was helpless.

"Say bye bye birdy," And Takeru slit the bird's throat. Biyomon's data scattered into the sky.

"BIYOMON!" Sora screeched.

_______________

TK jolted from his slumber... He was still in the realm of darkness. But he saw in his head what had happened to his outerself. _Biyomon! _Tears fell from his eyes. No!

_Don't Worry Takeru. _

_Why shouldn't I worry? I k-killed Biyomon._

_That was not you..._

_But they don't know that wasn't me! And it was still my body!_

_Takeru it wasn't your fault._

_Bu-_

_If you're here how can you be the one to do that?_

_Bu- _

_Listen Takeru... You need to be strong and find a way to escape._

TK was in shock for a moment. He felt a warmth in his heart. _Angemon._

_Yes... Angemon can help you._

_Yes... I need to believe he can. _His chest began to glow the symbol for hope.

_I believe in you..._

_______________

Angemon was horrified by what his partner did... but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was there to keep a watch over TK, make sure TK himself was safe. But still... _Biyomon. I pray you make a safe journey back to primary village. _

A warm glow surrounded him. He was instantly alerted. _Angemon... _He heard TK within him.

_TK! Where are you?_

_I don't know... just know that that person in my body isn't really me_

_TK... he killed--_

_I know. I wish I could have stopped him._

_TK..._

_Angemon I want you to transfer a bit of my _hope _to Sora._

_Why?_

_Because she needs it more than I do right now._

_..._

_Don't worry Angemon._

_Okay but how should I do it? I mean I can't just give her a hand of fate that will give her the wrong impression._

_Use an arrow and aim for her digivice..._

_A what? TK I've only ever used an arrow once and that was when I hit your brother so Gabumon could digivolve to MetalGarurumon._

_I believe you can do it..._

_Alright then, if you think I can... _Angemon sighed. The glow disappeared and formed into an arrow. Sora was on the ground crying. Luckily, her digivice was right beside her.

"Well here it goes..." Angemon threw the arrow down below The rest only saw this pass by there vision.

Cody tried to get up "Sora Watch out!"

Sora looked up and saw an arrow headed directly towards her. "Oh no!"

The arrow hit its target, the digivice. A light exploded from the digivice, an warm white glow, one filled with hope.

"Wait a second, what are you trying to do?" Takeru could feel the light and it was a warning for him to leave. "Angemon, QueenChessmon, KingChessmon let's go! Now!"

The boy tried to run. Sora then remembered back to when she was eleven they used the digivice to take away the darkness. "This is for the real TK and for Biyomon!" she picked up the digivice and hit Takeru full blast, a mix of love and hope attacked the blonde.

His eyes changed from dark blue to light blue flickering for a moment. "Thank you Sora..." He said under the pain. "I'm sorry about Biyomon but I can't stay... please find the others and defeat Devimon he's the one that did all this..." his irises darkened once more.

Angemon shouted to the chesspieces, playing his role quite well, "Take Him away NOW!" Afraid of what Takeru would do to them once he recovered, QueenChessmon picked up the boy and they fled through a portal.

Angemon glanced back at Sora and mouthed thank you to her. He left as the portal closed behind him.

Sora broke down crying. She missed Biyomon so much.

"Sora I think we should go to primary village first. You know and find Biyomon." He said as he collected the feinted upamon. She nodded in agreement.

"Need a lift?" A voice behind them said. They turned and saw Izzy flying on Kabuterimon. They landed and saw a distraught Sora with an angry Cody, "What happened?"

"TK...he killed Biyomon..." Cody said.

Izzy was shocked. "It can't be!"

"It's not true." Cody and Izzy looked at Sora. "It wasn't TK." She tried to explain. "Who ever that person is is a wolf in TK's skin. TK-- he's being held captive by Devimon."

Izzy stared at the teary eyed red head. "Sora I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault.. besides I know how to save him..."

Sora pointed to her digivice.

"The Light!" Izzy understood.

"Yeah." She said.

Cody realized what they were trying to say, "Oh like when we defeated MaloMyotismon! We all used our digivices to destroy that darkness."

"Yeah," Izzy agreed, "And we also used the digivices eight years ago against devimon the first time."

"TK hates the darkness, I wish he hadn't been the one to be taken." Cody remembered back to when The Digimon Emperor had gone into the dark whirlpool to create Kimeramon using a part of Devimon. He saw the hatred in TK burn bright.

"I think that was one of the reasons why he was captured. That and the fact that other than light, hope is one of the purest crests in existence." Izzy explained.

"I think – maybe we should find the others. Its better to work together as group rather than be seperated." Sora said solemnly.

"Hold on a second I hear something over there." Cody exclaimed. They all hid in the bushes to find Kia and Mia talking.

"Why are you not coming with me?" Kia whined.

"Because we're too different, honestly if I had known I would have killed you from the start." Mia coolly explained.

"But we're sisters. Twins. BFFs!"

"We never were any of those things and you know it!"

"I can't believe you're soooo cruel!"

"I'm cruel? I should go tell him what you have been doing. _He'll _surely destroy you that way."

"I'm just trying to -"

"To what?"

Kia paused.

"That's what I thought you don't deserve to be the holder of the crest of brilliance!"

"Well you definitely earned your crest... what was it? Oh yeah! THE. CREST. OF. DARKNESS!" Kia turned to the bushes to where the others were froze. "Did you hear that you guys. Mia has the crest of darkness."

Mia pulled on her counterparts arm, "How dare you..."

Kia shrugged it off, "I guess we really are different." She whispered something else completely inaudible to the others.

"K-kia!"

"Bye sister... and for you all hiding in the bushes I'll see you soon, just gotta find the others."

Kia disappeared with Solarmon. Mia turned away but then realized something. "Hey wait Izzy, Sora, Cody!"

They didn't want to stay so they fled on Kabuterimon.

"NO WAIT!" Mia looked down in disappointment.

Lunamon looked up. "Don't worry Mia, we'll get to them soon."

"I hope so but for now we should go see him."

"Okay," Her digimon said in her soft sweet voice.

They opened up a dark portal and walked through it. Disappearing into the blackness.

**Kk... =) That's all I have to say, I've probably cut the story line a little bit. But I think its going to get a little repetitive if I had kept it longer. He He did I mention I 3 TK? Oh well be sure to catch the next chapter =) And please review 3**


	11. Ch10 The Confession

Chapter 10: The Confession

Tai, Matt, Kari, and Davis had been searching for their friends for over five hours now with no luck. It was getting dark now and they were worried. Plus they still had to make it to Devimon's lair on Mount Infinity plus worry about 'evil TK.'

"You know what I think?" Davis said as he rode on Raidramon with Kari and Gatomon.

"What Davis?" Kari was getting irritated by Davis' different ideas on how to stop Devimon.

"I think that the next time TY shows his face, maybe we should tie him up to a tree and keep blasting him with the digivices until the real one shows his mugg."

Kari sighed, "I don't think its going to be that easy..."

"Why not he's human isn't he?"

"Yeah but Devimon isn't"

"It's not like Devimon's with him 24/7"

"But he has minions."

Tai spoke up from the back of Garurumon, "You know what I find odd?"

"What?" Davis asked.

"That Devimon has digimon under control that are Ultimates and Megas."

"Oh yeah, isn't Devimon just a champion level?" Davis was dumbstruck

"That's right," Matt interjected, "And remember what Betsumon and ShadowWereGarurumon said."

"Yeah they're master is pretty much manipulating the evil brute." Agumon realized

"So..." Davis was a bit confused, "Whoever the master of Betsu-somthing is he's the real enemy?"

"Possibly."

Kari spoke up, "But why did TK have to be in the middle of this?"

"I don't know," Matt sighed, "But whatever happens I can't let that bastard Devimon escape anymore."

Everyone agreed.

"Where to now?" Davis asked.

"Let's try the Yokomon Village. Maybe Sora and Biyomon are there."

"How about not." The area began to burn around them and it was becoming incredibly hot they searched for the owner of the voice.

"Gawd we're really busy right now can you wait until after we whooped Devimon's ass to battle us?" Davis asked the giant gas machine which was now identified as Volcadramon.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "Plus its night, shouldn't it be time for you to hit the hay?"

Volcadramon fumed, "Hey just because this is the first time since Chapter 7 that you've seen me doesn't me I'm any less important than the last people you've fought."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"Nevermind." Volcadramon sighed, "Well then lets get down to business. I'm Volcadramon and I'm here to destroy you because my master says you lot are making a huge mess to my master's plans."

"Well let's see, there's four of us and one of you. Two of our digimon can digivolve to megas. One Ultimate and One Champion." Tai said cooly, "Now if I'm not mistaken... your an Ultimate too. Hmmm... I think the odds are in our favour don't you Matt?"

"Yeah I'd say so... now we'll give you to the count of ten if you're not gone by then Agumon and Garurumon will have to digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon."

"Hey wait a second that's not fair!" Volcadramon whined.

"Ten..." Agumon began the count

"But... I barely got a chance to be in this story...."

"Nine..." Garurumon chimed in.

"I can't leave or else I'll be in big trouble."

"Eight..." Tai said happily

"Seven..." Davis yelled.

"But wait!"

"Six..." Gatomon smiled.

"Five..." Raidramon cheered.

"Four..." Kari said.

"Three..." Matt joined in.

"Two..." Agumon said

"Ahhh forget it there's no point in trying anymore." Volcadramon sighed.

"One..." Garurumon finished, "Garurumon warp digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to ... WARGREYMON!"

"So long" the enemy sighed.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" And with that Volcadramon was destroyed.

"Hmmph... I really get annoyed by those lackeys... I mean why can't the big honcho just show himself already..." Davis whined

"Yep. Yep" The rest agreed with him.

"Good job guys!" Kia called from behind them.

"Hey Kia!" Kari was relieved to see a friendly face.

"I can't believe you destroyed Volcadramon." The blonde twin smiled.

"Yeah... Hey where have you been, and where's Mia?" Tai asked

"Well I did what you told me to, I went to search for the other's and found that Joe, Mimi, Yolei and Ken had destroyed WaruSeadramon while ShadowWereGarurumon was taken out by Izzy, Sora, and Cody."

"Well where are they now?" Matt asked.

"And what about that Betsumon?" Tai said.

"Well the rest will meet up with us shortly except for Mia who's being a total meanie. Betsumon was killed off by one of his own..."

"Devimon? That cruel malicious bastard!" Matt said.

"Nope.." Kia shook her head.

"Then who?" Kari asked.

"Takeru and Angemon."

Everyone was stunned to hear it.

"I know TK's evil right now, but to kill off one of his own, even if the guy's evil himself... that's not right." Gatomon said

"Or maybe," Davis suggested, "TV's back to normal and he's defeating Devimon from the inside."

The others thought about it and hoped maybe it was true.

"Well anyway I think I see the others," Mia said waving her hand out to the dark sky. It was true. Izzy, Sora, Cody, and Upamon rode on the flying Kabuterimon. On ground floor, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, and Wormon appeared.

"Guys!" Kari came out to everyone giving them each a hug. Tai and Matt met up with Sora and her group.

"I'm glad your alright but where's Biyo?" Matt asked. Sora broke down crying.

"She's gone..." Cody explained.

"How?" Tai asked...

The froze up a bit until Tentomon – who already de-digivolved – spoke. "It was ...TK"

All the digidestined heard this and were shocked.

"How!?" Yolei stuttered, "Why?!"

Kari teared up a little, "It's not his fault really, Devimon is controlling him."

"But still!"

Sora put her had on Yolei's shoulder, "No, its alright. I know TK wasn't really TK. I spoke to the really one and he's tearing up inside."

"How did you speak to him."

"He was kind of in my head for a bit. And then when the light from the digivice attacked him, "Takeru" was TK, even though it lasted for only a minute."

Kari saw the sadness in Sora's eyes, "Have you gone to primary village yet?"

"Yeah, I managed to get Biyo's egg when ShadowWereGarurumon attacked. We managed to destroy him..." Sora explained.

"Yeah and while we were by the ocean WaruSeadramon attacked," Ken said, "But good thing Zudamon and Lilymon were there or else we would've been goners." Palmon blushed, and Gomamon laughed it off.

"So now what?" Joe asked

Tai spoke, "Now We go to Infinity Mountain and defeat Devimon."

Everyone heard laughter and turned to find Kia giggling.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked the girl.

"Its just... you honestly think that... Devimon's on ... Infinity Mountain?" Kia was in a fit of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Kari was afraid to ask.

"Come on, Devimon's not that stupid."

"And how would you know how stupid he is?" Tai was angry.

"Because I'm the one who's in charge!" Kia laughed at everyone's shocked faces, "Oh please do you think that champion has the authority to control Ultimates and Megas? Let alone have the power to control the digidestined of Hope? He should have gotten you too." She pointed to Kari, "But that asshole was too lazy to capture you." She cackled.

"H-how could you? Your the digidestined of brilliance!" Tai screeched.

"Digidestined of brilliance? Ahh yes... how could someone who owns such a _bright_ crest be so evil? Darlings its the Twenty-first century, Not everythings black and white. Dark does not always equal evil and Light definitely does not always equal good."

"B-but we trusted you, you fought alongside us!" Matt said.

"Fought alongside you? Don't be ridiculous, I have always fought on my own and had to rescue all of you. Because you see I have my own plan and it requires each and every one of you to be alive. I sent Betsumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, Volcadramon, and WaruSeadramon as dummys so you could trust me and as well so Devimon could trust me. Now, I've decided to change the game a little. Solarmon?"

"Yes Master Kia... Solarmon warp digivolve to ... CRUSADERMON!"

"Crusadermon we need to go.. but please get that Light child and her digimon." Kia's lips curled as she opened her own portal. But IT was a very bright portal indeed. Crusadermon grabbed hold of Kari and Gatomon. The other digimon tried to attack her but they couldn't risk hurting Kari.

"TAI!" Kari screeched

"Kari!" Tai ran after them but the portal closed. "KARI!!!!!"

________________

"Master Devimon... here is a present for you." Kia smiled as she showed Devimon a feinted Kari and Bound up Gatomon.

"Excellent," Devimon joyed, "You are the best I have. And now to turn this girl to our side. TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Kari awoke her eyes were black. She knelt in front of the devilish digimon, "Master Devimon."

________________

TK wandered throughout the dark abyss..._Hello? Where are you?_ A figure appeared before him.

_Takeru, I have to tell you something, time is running out._ The voice of darkness said.

_What is it?_

_I need to show you who I really am._

_Who are you then, I thought you were just a voice with no physical form, _The figure in the shadow shook her head.

_Nope, but you do know me and I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake._

_What?_

The figure was light in the darkness and TK finally saw her.

_I'm afraid that I have let the true evil emerge in my attempt to try and save you_ Mia said. TK was surprised.

_You're... You're...._

_Yes... I Mia am the keeper of the darkness..._

_But you're ... _TK couldn't speak

_Shh.... Let me explain. Long ago the universe was in a long battle between good and evil. The four points of life finally ended it. They came together to maintain the balance of the world, ceasing the war. Hope and Light tried there best to maintain balance while Faith and Darkness maintained the chaos. But sixteen years ago Faith and Darkness were unable to keep the chaos in check. It escaped and sealed the Light and Hope away into humans. _

_..._

_Yes, You Takeru Takaishi and your friend Hikari Kamiya have the entities of light and hope sealed within you. But alas you are simply their vessels._

_Vessels, _TK was stunned, _But you said it was hope and light that were sealed what about Faith and Darkness..._

_Well obviously I'm darkness, but I did not come to earth the same way you did. I came here of my own free will because he asked me to. _Mia/Darkness blushed.

_It was Faith wasn't it? _He looked at her face and saw she was blushing madly. _You and Faith were..are.. aren't you._

_Yeah... it's like your connection with Hikari _TK turned red

_Well ummm... its ..._

She giggled a bit... _really its no worries you and Hikari are just meant to be together. The two children of Light. You see. Just as Faith and I are the children of Darkness... _

_I thought Faith was always in the light?_

_No actually faith comes from the darkness. Faith means to have belief in something unknown. And in the light the unknown become known. Its rather a bit more complicated. Actually yeah._

TK thought for a moment, _Ummm... Mia can I ask you something?_

_Sure._

_It's going to sound completely stupid._

_Go for it._

_Well you see ever since I've been here... what's so good about the darkness?_

Mia smiled, _Well darkness isn't really good or bad. It just is. But, hmmm... the thing is darkness is defensive. It protects, shields. In the darkness, one can be safe knowing they can't be found. _

_Oh I think I get it now. Do you think I'd be able to leave?_

_I think you could have if you wanted to all this time._

_Then why can't I?_

_For protection. Maybe subconsciously you knew that this darkness is the key to saving your life._

_What do you mean?_

_Well remember the first time you came here?_

_Actually I don't._

_Well I do, You appeared in a burst of light and you were badly damaged. You had a broken leg and bruising and cuts all over your body._

_What happened?_

_That I can't tell you, because I'm not all knowing.. as I've said before you've known everything all along you've just kept it to yourself sub consciously._

_But why did I come here that first time._

_Once you came here from that burst of light you dropped to the floor saying "I'm safe now. He can't find me, Now to return home." And then you disappeared just as fast._

_And the second time?_

_I guess you were trying to protect yourself again, but that time only your mind came not your body just as how it is right now. _

_And this time?_

_Look I don't really have those answers because to be honest you are the only one who know why._

_Before you said that someone sent me here some presence that you felt evil within._

_Well yeah but I've been watching you since that first time and to be fair I believe that _evil_ was actually what you were trying to escape from. You've been able to return to your body every time you're body has been clensed of the evil. Six was its origin. Two have perished. Four remain. To be fair you cannot co-inhabit with the evil because I'm sorry to say its origins have derived from the darkness. _

_Well I guess I really do have to figure out those mysteries on my own still. But tell me at least why you showed who you are today._

Mia paused_ Well the shell I've borrowed was born into a family and was born with a twin sister. Needless to say the two are drastically different from one another. But the thing I didn't realize until this moment was that Kia was actually the bearer of eternal chaos._

_Chaos!_

_Yes and that chaos is the real enemy._

_How do you defeat an entity?_

_I don't know. I'm only here to protect you all. I'm the defense... Takeru to be honest you and Hikari are the offense, your the ones who need to destroy Chaos once and for all._

_Bu--_

_Sorry Takeru, but I really must be getting off soon... I think I should really go and tell the one's in the physical realm before they do something stupid. _Mia began to disappear.

_Wait I still have a lot of questions._

_Don't worry... you'll find them all soon...I believe in you..._

TK was left alone in the darkness once more. Left with many answers but many more questions.

_______________

Takeru wandered the halls of Devimon's castle. It was late at night and even though it would have been a perfect time to go and defeat those brats, he was absolutely exhausted. "Hmmm... I wonder how I ended back here this time?" He thought a loud. Angemon went off into the castle to avoid being seen by Devimon. Even though Angemon was following Takeru's orders, Devimon still hated angels.

He walked up to his quarters and told the guards to leave for now. He didn't want any of Devimon's baby sitters and the guards had no authority to argue. As he closed the door he turned around to find a brown haired girl sitting on his bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Takeru yelled at the girl. She was quite beautiful. The girl wore a black lace night gown that showed much of her figure. She was tall and elegant and just plain beautiful in Takeru's eyes.

"Hmph.. and to think those morons told me this is where I'm sleeping. I mean why do you come into my room in the middle of the night!" The girl pouted.

"Well... first of all this is my room and second, answer my question who are you?"

"I'm Hikari," she held out a hand he took it but then she pulled him onto the bed.

"You're quite fiesty aren't you?" Takeru was aroused, "I'm Takeru by the way."

"Well Takeru, since you and I are stuck in the same room..." She smiled, "Why not have some fun." Hikari grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Oooh.. you are fiesty," He smiled as he continued to make out with this girl. She pushed him against the wall where the bed began.

"You're a really bad dog right now... maybe I should tie you up." Hikari teased.

"Ruff..ruff... I am oh so bad..." Takeru played along.

She tied his left hand to the left hand post and the right to the right using pieces of sheets"

Takeru was enjoying himself, "Maybe the bad dog should get some punishment?"

Hikari giggled, "Alright if you want... let me get my whip." She reached into the bedside table and pulled something out. "Now don't look alright... I don't like my bad dogs to see their punishment."

"Yes ma'am" And with that he closed his eyes.

She faced the item to Takeru's chest and a bright glow filled his body. A shadow emerged then disapeared. The boy's body hung limp for a moment then began animated.

The boy opened his eyes. His irises were light blue like the colour of the sky. He found himself facing the brunette.

The girl smiled, "Oh thank goodness TK! You're back!"

"Well this time I think I can stay for about five minutes." TK grinned and tried to hug the girl but was restrainted. "Ummm... Kari what happened?"

Kari blushed. "Well ummm... this is the only way I could think of to trap you."

"Umm..."

"You really don't want to ask..."

"Alright," TK changed the subject. "Where are we anyway?"

"Devimon's Castle. He used his touch of evil on me and I pretended not to resist so he only held on for a second. Really I just wanted a way to get to you.... or I mean your body." She rested her hand on his cheek. "TK I've been so worried about you." She reached to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was soft and pure. Unlike the hard, fierce ones she had given to Takeru earlier.

TK blushed. "Listen, I don't have much time left. But I need you to trust Mia whatever happens. Her sister Kia is the mastermind behind all of this."

"I knew about Kia, she's the one who captured me. But why should I trust Mia?"

"Because she is definitley one of us."

"Okay I believe you." She leaned to kiss him once again.

"Oh and I have a favour to ask you..." He started to turn red.

"What is it?"

"Well..I need you to pull down my pants... all the way down." He was scarlet.

Kari turned a bright shade of cherry herself, "W-why?"

"Well if you went to all this trouble and you don't want any of them to find out you need to uhhh.... show you actually did it without actually doing it..." If TK could have gone any redder he would've.

"Okay I get...it...." She pulled down his pants, trying so hard to avoid looking down.

"Well ... I can't stay anylonger... Please be safe."

"I will... until we can meet again..."

TK disappeared and right before Takeru could awaken Kari jumped off of bed.

Takeru woke up... "What just happened?"

Kari returned to her character, "Well how rude... I mean just when the fun was at its climax you feint on me."

"But wait ... I didn't mean to..." Takeru moaned.

Hikari gave him the evil eye, "Well... now it's too late. I'm going to get the guards to find me a new place to stay, you're just not worth my time... its a shame too. You would have loved being with me." The brunette slammed the bedroom door shut leaving Takeru alone

"Girls..." He muttered. He then realized he was still tied up and with his pants down. "Shit! Hikari! Come Back! Hikari? Anyone!"

**Hahaha well I thought it would be nice for this chapter to come out. I was laughing so much when I was writing this... even though its really corny. Well I hoped you enjoyed it =) Please don't forget to review either 3**


	12. Ch11 Don't Forget

Chapter 11 Don't Forget

Everyone's spirits were bitter that night. Nothing at all had made sense. Kia, the bearer of brilliance, who most had trusted, especially Tai and Matt, was evil. Kari was captured. TK was still under the control of Devimon. And they had no idea where the location of the base was.

They had set up camp that night cooking up some freshly caught fish from the lake nearby and making smores using the equipment Yolei had taken from her family's store. One by one the digidestined left for bed. At last the only ones awake were Tai, Davis, and Matt. Matt was the one who had guard duty but the other two just couldn't sleep.

Matt began playing his harmonica, like back when he was eleven. Davis was skipping stones on the lakes surface. While Tai just laid on the dirt floor watching the stars, dazing off into deep thought.

"Hey, Matt," Davis said. The older blonde stopped playing his harmonica. "Tai.." The leader looked to his younger duplicate. "Why do you think all this is happening? I just don't get it. Why is it always TK and Kari? I mean we're all special aren't we."

"Yeah maybe that's why we're still alive but Light and Hope have always been the strongest crests," Matt calmly expressed.

"They've been the strongest? But what about all of us? I mean Imperialdramon and Omnimon are the strongest digimon out there!" Davis muttered.

"That's true. But they're only strong with the combined strength of two people," Tai answered, "Kari and TK, now that's something different. TK especially..."

"How so? I bet Patamon can't beat Veemon in a battle!"

"I can't be too sure about that. Yeah Patamon doesn't look it but he and TK have been the ones saving our asses when we were on the verge of defeat," Matt said.

"Yeah, when TK was only eight, and it was our first time in the digiworld, Patamon was the last one to digivolve. But when he finally did, Angemon's power was stronger than all of our digimon. He was the one who destroyed that evil son of a bitch," Tai responded

"And then Patamon was the last to digivolve into an Ultimate. By that time we were versing Piedmon, a mega level digimon. Even WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon couldn't fight him the first time."

"The crest of hope was finally unlocked, and MagnaAngemon emerged, an ultimate rivaling the powers of a mega."

"Has Patamon or Gatomon ever reached mega?" Davis asked hesitantly.

"Not that I know of no..." Matt replied.

"Yeah, but if they did, I'd be scared to be Devimon." Tai commented.

"But they have reached their Mega stages." Said a familiar voice from the forest.

"Wh-ho's there?" Davis stuttered. Mia appeared with Lunamon by her side.

"You!" Matt shouted bitterly

"What do you want?" Tai gritted his teeth.

"To tell you the truth."

"The truth? Why the fuck would we want to speak to the likes of you. I know you carry the crest of darkness!" Davis said angrily.

Mia sighed, "Again with the darkness equals evil complex..."

"And I bet you were in cohoots with your evil twin sister weren't you?" Tai said

"No," Mia groaned, "Look here, I never knew that my sister was evil until yesterday, and I never was, am, or will be evil in the future."

"In light there is darkness, in darkness there is light." The little Lunamon spoke quietly and humble.

The three boys looked at the Lunamon in awe. It barely ever spoke.

"Sit my dear digidestined and let me explain the world's past and present," Lunamon's voice sang out. The four digidestined awake sat around the burnt out campfire.

Mia spoke first, "I am Mia yet I am also not Mia."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked uneasily, not ready to trust them just yet.

"In the early times of the universe, there were four deities, you could say that watched over space, the moons and stars, and the planets. Those four points of life controlled everything," Mia began, "But at one point in time, a battle between good and evil ensued. Many perished. The evil was triumphing over the good, and the end was drawing near. The four deities were afraid that once evil won, chaos will ensue bringing an end to the universe. The four deities allowed the soldiers of triumph to be released in order for the end of the war to come.

"_Courage,_ The great commander, _Friendship, _The loyal right hand man, and the other soldiers fell onto the battlefield and fought mercilessly. One by one the evil fell, until the last one standing was _Chaos. _The four deities agreed that they must seal it away and maintain balance. Two finally enclosed on _Chaos _and the other two watched over the universe, making sure there was equal balance between peace and war."

"Who were those four deities?" Tai asked, already realizing the answer.

Lunamon spoke, "Two born in the light, two born in darkness, yin and yang forever a world must be balanced. Hope and Light, two bright gleaming stars who shine on the world fighting to keep harmony. Faith and Darkness, Shadowed beings, unseeing guardians who protect the worlds to destroy any opposing threats."

"Hope and light..." Davis repeated.

"Faith and darkness..." Matt uttered.

"The four deities. But who are the other soldiers?" Tai asked

"_Courage and Friendship_ were their leaders, but as well _Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Kindness, Miracles..._ They were among the Soldiers of triumph."

Davis paused, "But what about brilliance?"

"A crest unheard of before. It is because I found out she carried the crest that my suspicions began to develop. Brilliance, it is a crest filled with pride. A sin you may say." Mia spat.

"Well you told us you were Mia yet you weren't Mia. How so?" Matt asked.

"This body and this mind are Mia's there is no doubt about it. But I share this body with another. The spirit of Mia as well as the Spirit of Darkness reside in here. One body, two spirits."

Davis was confused.

Tai realized something more, "The Spirit of Light that inhabited my sister eight years ago? Was she...?"

Mia nodded, "Yes. Sixteen Years ago, Chaos escaped from the grasps of Darkness and Faith. Light and Hope tried to seal him away once more but... they in turned were sealed away in infants who possesed light that matched their own."

"TK and Kari," Matt said breathlessly.

She nodded again.

"But how did you get into Mia?" Davis asked.

"A different path than the other two, a much less painful path."

"And what of Faith?" Tai questioned.

"Faith was the one who sent me down here."

"And he couldn't just come done here himself?" Davis commented.

Mia shook her head. "It is one thing for darkness to come but faith, it is hard for faith to come down."

"Why?"

"He never really told me why except to trust his decision, maybe one day you'll meet faith in person."

"And what of TK and hope?" Matt asked.

"Do not worry, Yamato, he will not be harmed if Hope would suddenly emerge from within and come speak with you. If there was ever a time he would reveal himself would be a time of such dispair that most will cease to exist."

"How about the soldiers? Are they still alive somewhere." Tai asked.

"Now that should be quite easy. The Soldier are immortal they will always live. They are attracted to those who's light is like their own."

"So do we all have the soldiers within us?" Davis' turn to pop a question.

"No, but they will protect their own. Courage will protect you Tai, and Matt you will have Friendship by your side. Davis, who's heart is filled with those two you will discover that it is in fact Miracles where your heart lies."

"So where do we go from here?" Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked

"Well what was the true point in telling us this story?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious," Mia waited for a response but found none, "Chaos is your true enemy, and Chaos is in Kia." They were amazed at the revelation.

"C-chaos..." Tai was breathless. Mia nodded.

"It's true that Chaos is here in human form. That is why I need to stop him... I ..." She hesitated

"You feel responsible don't you." Matt blatently stated.

She nodded in agreement. "If I wasn't so weak, I could've..." she drifted off

"What's in the past stays in the past. The most important thing is to go make amends." Davis tried to comfort her.

"And you aren't weak. How could you be?" Tai said

"I uhh need your help..."

"I think I figured that out when you told us the truth." Matt exclaimed

"You want to know what happened to your siblings don't you?"

Matt and Tai nodded.

"Kari was meant to have the same fate as TK, but thanks to her cunning, she deceived the evil bastards."

"And... TK?" Matt hesitated.

"In this realm, TK is still the souless puppet of Devimon. But his _spirit_ is in another world."

"How do you know all this?" Davis asked.

Lunamon spoke, "She is the embodiment of pure darkness, In the veil of night she watches over those she vows to protect. She has power beyond a simple mortal."

"And what about Mia? The real Mia? Is she conscious in this body." Davis questioned

"Yes Mia is aware of everything around me, _We_ share this body as I have already said."

"Why is TK not able to return to his body." Matt asked

"Because devimon's power has overwhelmed the boy. He who shine in the light, is not yet able to find his way through the darkness. I think the reason he chose the realm he is in, is subconsciously, Takeru wants to learn from the darkness, wants to accept darkness, but his heart is conflicted. Ever since his first encounter with the Evil Devimon, Takeru's reality has always been, like many, Dark equals evil.

"But we're getting away from the point I came out here to set. I need you and all the digidestined here right now to fight Chaos before he takes away Hope and Light forever."

Tai stood up, "I know... Kari... and TK, ever since the beginning they were special. Thanks to you I now know why. Chaos needs to be stopped with whatever means necessary."

"But what about Kia, we can't just kill Chaos right out, cause if we do we're also killing Kia are we not?" Davis paused, "We're not digimon. Once we die we can't just die and be reborn. We don't work that way."

Mia's voice was stern, "I think Kia is already dead." The three boys looked up at her stunned. A tear fell from her eye, "Kia... she's... you see Chaos needs a willing body to enter, either a willing body or a dead one."

Everyone was silent. "Chaos... is it really that malicious?" Matt muttered.

"What I don't get though is how can Chaos activate a digicrest... I mean I thought digicrests were meant for good."

Mia calmed herself, "Brilliance is unlike some of the other crest. A pure heart is not needed like for the bearer of Miracles, or Friendship or Courage. Brilliance calls forth a mighty analytical tactician. One who is strategic, intellectually advanced. Those ideals can be found in good or evil. And Chaos, and Kia both obtain those traits evil or otherwise."

"Okay," Tai paused, "So where do we start off?"

Mia thought for a moment, "Well, I believe you need the location of Devimon's lair."

They all agreed.

"Devimon can be found in the nation of Modem, near the edge to the boundary of the Internet. His Castle is east of the Recycled desert, In a small swampy Oasis known as Wire."

"Wire Oasis..." Tai repeated

"to the east of the Recycled Desert," Matt called

"On the Nation of Modem" Davis finished, "Now how will we defeat this stupid pain in the ass Chaos."

"First, you need to defeat Devimon, but this is all I can say for now, The final battles will soon be approaching. I cannot assist you in them but I will look after you all so do not worry. As for now, I need to go."

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Because it's important that I do, a matter of life or death is at stake." She stopped herself, "So long Digidestined, Be Prepared and be Safe." Mia disappeared into the forest's depths.

The three were silent for a moment. Then Davis spoke, "That girl is weired..."

"But she gave us a lot of useful information." Tai said.

"I'm exhausted..." Davis yawned.

"Yeah can you tell Joe its his turn to stand guard. Wake him up cause I can barely keep my eyes open." Matt sighed.

"Alright," And Davis headed into Joe's tent. Waking him up after a couple of good shakes. Then he headed off to his own tent.

Joe emerged from where he slept a little dazed he approached the firepit. "Hey guys... I guess its my turn to take watch you two should sleep. At least Gomamon will keep me company."

"Yeah! My jokes will keep him from falling into the fire." Gomamon chuckled at his own joke.

"Yeah just tell everyone when they wake that we all need to have an important meeting." Tai said as he and his best friend drifted off to their sleeping quarters. Night was still for now.

______________

Angemon sat in an empty room next to Takeru's the sight of a few hours ago was very suggestive. "I can't believe he managed to get himself tied up and..." He sighed choosing not to relive what happened.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said, Reaching for his staff, he relaxed when he saw that it was Gatomon.

"Hey Angemon how are you?" Gatomon said as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm actually a little exhausted."

"I would assume so, considering you haven't stayed in Champion form this long before," Gatomon sat herself next to Angemon.

"Was this how it was like when you first became a champion?" Angemon asked

"Maybe not as hard as it is for you. You see I digivolved to champion naturally, but you've always had to digivolve to Angemon with the help of a digidestined. It's not really your normal mode of transportation."

"I guess you're right," He sighed, "So how's Kari?"

"She's alright," Gatomon purred, "Just a little sad. But she's one hell of an actress." Angemon grinned.

"Yeah. I guess its hard for her to see TK not be TK."

"Same with you." She looked up at the angel sincerely.

Angemon nodded. "...This TK.... he's really cruel... The things he had done, all he has hurt. This isn't the TK I know."

"But its with our sincere duty that we are here to protect the digidestined." Gatomon sighed. "Even if TK isn't TK you still have to protect him. And to protect him, you have to let him trust you, which means not going against his actions in this case."

"I know all that," He was calm, "Its just... I hope we can save the real TK soon. Gato-"

The two digimon heard a crash from outside. "Shit! Angemon where the Hell are you!" They heard a furious Takeru shout in the hallways.

Angemon stood and headed for the door. Gatomon rose too. "Be safe Angemon." She said, he turned and smiled. Then Angemon left leaving Gatomon alone in the room.

She spoke to herself, "Three down three to go. TK then you can come back in full force. I wonder where you are right now."

____________

Takeru stood in the hall. His outfit now stood as a black baseball cap with the lid facing the back. An onix loose hanging tee with a dark basketball jersey he wore as a top. Raven loose shorts and black runners completed his look. He was a real... b-baller...

Angemons mouth dropped a little but he immediately straighetened up, "You look interesting."

"Like it? Word up," He cackled. Angemon sighed.

"What is our mission?"

"You and I, are heading down to the deep blue sea. Sources say they know where we really are. So we'll stop them in before they head down here." Takeru snickered

"Are the Chess pieces coming along?" Angemon asked.

"KingChessmon and QueenChessmon?" Takeru queried.

"Yes.."

"Haven't you heard? They've been eliminated. The thing is its hard to trust those pompus idiots so I sliced them a few times. Now they're resting peacefully in the land of the digieggs. Turns out those _Mega_ level digimon aren't that strong anyhow." He chuckled a little as he said it. Enjoying himself quite a lot.

Takeru began to open a portal when Hikari rounded the corner and bumped into him.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going you crazy whore." Takeru was furious.

Hikari straightened up and gave him the evil eye. "Who are you calling a whore. Where are you off to anyway Taks-baby?"

_Taks-baby?_ He was enraged by this statement but composed himself. "Unlike you Hikari, Master Devimon actually lets me out. I've got another mission to destroy those digidestined brats."

She smirked, "You know if Master Devimon would let me out of the stupid hellhole of a mansion, I would have probably defeated those asswipes."

"Fun-ny" Takeru said unamused. He opened the portal. And Angemon passed through it. As he was about to leave Takeru blew her a kiss, "Sorry babe, but See ya later?" And he left.

Once the portal disappeared, Kari eased off, glad to be away from her facade. Gatomon found her in the hallway.

"Kari are you alright?" The purple kitty asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone. Himself included." Kari sighed, "Come on, lets get back to my room before any of those digimon find us."

The two went back to the room.

_________

TK was alone with his thoughts, losing his train of thought. It felt as if he has been here for ever. Days, months, maybe even years. In ever lasting darkness, there was no way of telling time.

_Why do I have to stay here in this prison cell of darkness... _He paused..._No it's not right to say that, I guess... _He scratched his forehead and groaned..._The darkness isn't always evil. I know that now but I still don't feel right staying here for this long. I want to get back to..._ TK paused ...

He can't remember who he wanted to go back to. _Oh no, who is it that I need to go back to..._ He was wide eyed now... _Am I supposed to go back to someone. I don't know._

He tried to remember_ Let's see, there is my family, my mom, my dad, my...brother? Do I even have a brother?_TK burrowed his face into his arms. He couldn't remember if he had a brother or a sister for that matter.

_What about friends... do I have friends, _He thought hard_ I must have some friends out there. Some people who I care about... but I can't remember any names or faces. _The longer TK was stuck there the more strength it took to try and remember. Time was running out.

The Darkness watched the blonde during his moment of forgetfulness but the darkness couldn't reach him. His own forgetfulness was bringing about despair. _Soon, I am afraid._

_______________

Tai and the other digidestined were making plans for the day. It was time to head to Wire Oasis and finally defeat Devimon and Chaos. Sora's digiegg finally hatched and the baby digimon, Nyokimon lay in her drawstring backpack.

"So does everyone finally know whats happening?" Tai asked.

"Yep," The rest said in unison.

"So how are we going to get there?" Yolei asked.

"Hmm... we can all ride on Zudomon's back..." Joe suggested

"Have some mercy Joe! Carrying all of you will kill my back!" Gomamon groaned.

"Veemon and I can digivolve to Imperialdramon and warp speed fly all of you back here," Wormmon suggested.

"That's smart!" Veemon agreed.

"Alright then its settled you two can fly us there!" Davis cheered.

The digidestined packed up their campsite and were finally ready.

Mimi sighed, "This is it isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"The big battle to decide our fate. This time the digimon won't hold back. They'll kill us if we don't defeat them won't they?"

"Mimi, don't be so negative..." Palmon tried to comfort her partner.

"I think she's right though..." Izzy drifted off.

Palmon looked to the boy, "Do you think they will do something as aweful as that."

"One can't be too sure," Tentomon said, "But it feels as if all the dark forces we've fought have mashed together to be one super evil man."

"Come on guys," Tai tried to settle everyone down. "We've got to leave soon... Davis? Ken?"

"Alright guys! Let's kick it up!" Ken said pointing his digivice at Wormmon. Davis pointed his to Veemon.

"Wormmon digivolve to ... STINGMON!"

"Veemon digivolve to ... EXVEEMON!"

The two mons stood above the rest. In unison they called out,

"ExVeemon..." "Stingmon..." "DNA digivolve to ... PAILDRAMON!"

"Yeah Paildramon! Now we need some transportation!" Davis cheered.

"Paildramon digivolve to ... IMPERIALDRAMON!" The giant digimon stood. "Alright everyone! All aboard the Imperialdramon express!" The digidestined hopped on and they flew off.

In the ocean... Imperialdramon unfortunately took a wrong turn and ended up in lost. "So... anyone in there good at directions? Heh heh heh?" The digidestined all moaned in unison.

"Hmm... Why don't we try following the sun. It always rises in the east and sets in the west!" Cody suggested.

"Great thinking, alright Imperialdramon onward to the Nation of Modem!" Davis told his partner, "...Which is to...?" Everyone groaned.

"Davis you really need to study your digiworld geography," Tentomon sighed, "The Nation of Modem is in the South."

"Only problem is," Gabumon began, "Its high noon." Everyone sighed.

"Izzy, do you have a GPS thingy on your laptop?" Yolei wondered.

Izzy took out his computer and checked, "UhOh...."

"What?" Agumon asked.

"The batteries dead..."

"What else could go wrong." Sora moaned.

Matt sat down by his girlfriend to try and cheer her up, "It'll be okay Sora, we'll figure it out soon."

"Hmmm... Does any one have a compass?" Yolei wondered.

"Compasses don't work well here. The magnetism needed to power a compass is different here. We'd just end up getting more lost." Ken explained

"Maybe we should just take a rest," Armadillomon suggested.

"We can't just land in the middle of the ocean, we'll drown..." Hawkmon whined.

"Hold on guys, I think I see a little island over there." Imperialdramon pointed out. The mega digimon landed onto of the islan and dropped off its baggage. He then dedigivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon to conserve energy.

"We shouldn't stay here too long... we still have to go after Devimon." Tai told the rest, "An hour at most then we gotta go."

"Wow guys when you said small island you weren't kidding," Armadillomon chided Veemon and Wormmon.

"I find this place rather refreshing," Gomamon said as he swam around them. The digidestined sat in a circle and ate some lunch they had packed away.

"So where do you think the place is?" Matt asked Tai

"No clue..."

"I thought you were good with directions..."

"Since when? When we were kids I used my pocket telescope to find everything but that was on an island this is the entire digiworld."

Mimi sighed, "Izzy I really wished you recharged your battery."

"You and me both, I feel a bit lost without it..." Izzy moaned, taking a bite of his sandwich,

They rested for a bit when Tai saw that the bags were vibrating, "Huh, that's strange..."

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked

"The bags look like they're moving..."

"Oh yeah," Davis acknowledged.

"Maybe its ghosts," Hawkmon suggested.

"Nah its probably some Numemon playing a joke." Agumon said. Mimi made a little disgusted face.

"Should someone look into it?" Gabumon asked.

"Not it!" Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, Matt, Tentomon, Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Cody and Armadillomon said at once

"Not it!" Veemon and Davis said afterwards.

Matt and Tai grinned, "I guess you're our volunteers guys!"

"What!" Davis said annoyed, "That's not fair!"

"Yeah! What about Nyokimon?" Veemon asked.

"Capu~ ~" Nyokimon said.

"Come on now Nyokimons still a baby digimon!" Sora moaned.

"Yeah Davis!" Yolei defended.

"Alright! Fine!" Veemon said. "Davis its up to you!" He cheered on his partner

"What about you?" Davis grumbled.

"I'll be ~ cheering you on!" Veemon pushed his partner forward. Cautiously Davis headed to the pile of bags that were buzzing He looked in and saw that it was the D-terminals all on vibrate. Someone must've sent them mail

"Chill guys its our D-ts" Davis said a bit relieved.

"Oh read the message then," Mimi commanded.

There were two messages the first one was from K-girl-Light29:

_Hey Guys, _

_Just Wanted to let you know I'm safe. I tricked Devimon and he doesn't know I have these right now, I also managed to get TK's digivice from a sleeping guard. I don't know where his D-terminal is though._

_I'm safe. _

_Msg me soon K._

_Kari_

"Thank god" Tai said relieved, "But we need to get to her soon"

"Hmmm... what's the other message?" Cody asked.

"Huh.. lemme check," Davis said as he clicked on the inbox sign.

The message was sent anonomously

_If you value your lives leave the island now!_

That sent a chill off everyone's spine.

"Who knew we were on an island?" Joe asked

"Well File Island is an island, maybe they thought about that place?" Tentomon exclaimed

"I don't really want to take that risk," Tai said nervously.

"Guys we should head out of here now." Matt told them. Everyone grabbed their bags and packed up their things toute de suite.

Wormmon and Veemon digivolved to Imperialdramon and they took off. Sora looked down to the little island they were in when all of a sudden there was an explosion there.

Sora gasped, "Oh No!"

Everyone headed to what she was staring at. As soon as the smoke cleared the island was nonexistant.

"Who could have done that?" Izzy asked bitterly.

"Scarier yet, Who knew the island was gonna blow up into tiny pieces..." Gabumon thought aloud.

"Maybe I know who. Hold on tight," Imperialdramon warned as he began to swerve. The digidestined saw a missile fly passed just barely missing them. It exploded in the sky. Imperialdramon began dodging more of those flying bombs.

"Who's hitting us?" Ken wondered.

"Whoever he is, I wanna piece of him," Davis grinded his teeth.

"I think we all know who!" Sora cried.

"Who?" but everyone knew the answer. A tall blonde boy dressed in all black stood on a lone rock in the middle of the ocean. He carried a big bomber that draped over his shoulder. The bomber threw another missile at them. Imperialdramon dodged once more.

"I'm tired of this," Matt said, "Gabumon can you..."

"Yes I can in that..."

"Okay." Matt turned to the rest. "We're heading out there."

"Don't" Sora teared, "You'll be hurt."

"Don't worry about me. Imperialdramon let Gabumon and me off." Matt headed for the exit as Tai grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Tai don't even.." He stopped when he saw Tai's face.

"I'm not going to stop you." Tai said, "Good luck."

Matt smirked, "Thanks."

Gabumon and Matt left the digimon's compartment.

"Gabumon warp digvolve to... MetalGarurumon." They flew off to face the brother Matt wants back.

_____________

TK was going a bit mental trying to piece together his life. He couldn't remember his family, what they looked like, or his friends. He could remember a flying orange thing but not why it was important to him.

He was falling apart literally fading away slowly into the darkness.

_Oh NO!_

_What's that voice. Who's there? _TK asked the mysterious sound. He was scared, afraid.

_Takeru you must not become another lost soul_

_Takeru? Is that my name?_

_Yes, but most people call you TK_

_TK_ he remember that it was his name, the fading reversed a little.

_Yes, please try to remember, the one's you care about the most are fighting hard to bring you back_

_Back where_

_To the light_

_The light? What's light?_

_The opposite of this place in many ways yet the same in others._

_That doesn't make sense. Who are you anyways?_ TK was getting confused.

_TK, please, try and remember who you love and your light will shine once more._

He tried to think _The one I love... light...my light..._Tears streaked his face _No I can't ... I can't _His body began to fade again. He was losing his battle.

_No TK! Don't get lost find your way..._

_I need to remember don't I? _TK's light was weakening._ I must remember something. I am TK... TK Ta-kai---.... TK Takai---shi..._ _TK Takaishi... That's my name right?_

_Yes! It is now try to remem--_ The voice was gone

_No don't leave I need help still..._ TK sobbed.

___________

Matt rode on MetalGarurumon's back as they headed straight for the younger blonde watching them. Takeru grinned as the Metal Wolf aimed right for him.

"Give me back my brother," The boy on the wolf shouted.

"Your brother? Whatever do you mean?" Takeru said slyly, "I've never captured anyone, more like I destroy." He aimed his bomber right for Matt and fired

"Watch out!" MetalGarurumon screamed as he dodged out of the way

"Don't hurt him," Matt said quiet enough so that only his partner could hear. "We just need to get close enough that I can take him on myself."

"Are you sure Matt? He's carrying a daangerous weapon." MetalGarurumon asked cautiously.

"Yes, I have to do this or else he'll never come back."

Takeru was getting bored with the no action, "Come on ladies. While I'm still young here." He fired another missile.

Metal Garurumon circled around and dodged the massive bullet.

"TK!" Matt yelled as he was getting closer to the boy

"Ughh again with the TK! This is getting old blondie." He aimed and fired finally hitting MetalGarurumon's wing.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt screamed.

"I'll be alright."

Matt took out his digivice and held it behind his back. He jumped off his partner aiming right for the rock. He kicked away the rocket launcher from Takeru's hands.

"Nice kick," Takeru smirked.

"TK I know your in there," Matt said

"What did I swallow this TK or something?"

"No," Matt held back a bit, "You are TK."

Takeru laughed, "How the hell am I TK? You bloody bastard, I'm really annoyed now." Takeru took out a knife from his back pocket. He raised up his hand ready to strike.

Matt caught his hand though, squeezing hard he forced Takeru to relent the knife then just as quickly held out the digivice. "TK I need you back buddy." The glow from his digivice errupted and hit Takeru square on the chest.

"Damn it!" The younger blonde screamed as the light erroded the evil layer.

"TK" Matt gasped as he caught his fallen brother. Metal Garurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

"Is he alright?" Gabumon asked.

"He should be, usually after the hit, TK is already back to himself." Matt said trying to gently shake his brother awake. "TK come on."

Joe arrived on the rock with Ikkakumon. "Do you guys need a lift?"

"Yeah." Matt passed TK off to Joe and he and Gabumon headed up as well.

"Hey where's Angemon? He can't be far from TK can he?" Gabumon asked.

"ANGEMON!" Matt called to the distance.

"There look over there." Ikkakumon said pointing in a direction. A figure was approaching. It was Patamon but he looked injured. Ikkakumon sped over and Matt caught the little digimon as he descended.

"Patamon what happened?" Gabumon asked.

Wearily, the orange flyer responded, "I don't know, as soon as I dropped TK off at the rock he told me to go out and come back when it was over. As I flew off I started to become week then I dedigivolved. Sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Joe asked Ikkakumon was swimming over to where the rest of the digidestined were on Imperialdramon.

"I don't know, but for some reason I think it has something to do with TK."

"Why do you think he's not waking up yet?" Matt asked

"I don't know, maybe its also why I dedigivolved." Patamon said sadly.

They then headed into Imperialdramon. Matt laid TK on the floor, laying out his sleeping bag for TK to rest on.

Everyone crowded around the fainted TK.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Mimi asked a little worried.

"I don't know maybe he'll just pop up and do this," Davis said, making a horrible zombie impression.

"Cut it out Davis," Yolei said pushing him away.

"Quiet everyone he's starting to wake," Izzy said and everyone stared intensly at the boy.

TK's eyes slowly began to open finding himself looking at nineteen pairs of eyes. He jumped and backed away to a wall. He had no idea where he was and who those people were. He was afraid.

"Wh-- who are you?" TK asked.

"What do you mean TK? We're you're friends," Yolei asked confused.

"Maybe its Takeru again.. a really wimpy sounding Takeru," Davis mumbled.

"TK...Takeru, that's my name right? TK?" TK asked

"Yeah that's right TK," Matt consoled, "Do you remember any of us?"

"No sorry, all I remember is my name..." TK said apologetically.

"I think he has amnesia," Tentomon diagnosed.

"Yeah you're probably right," Hawkmon exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry, I probably should know you all but all I remember is being in a place where everything was black... and there was this voice... A voice that told me... I need to remember the ones I love... the one I love will power my light.... or something like that."

Matt was saddened by this, "TK don't you remember me?"

TK looked at the other blonde. "Ummm... you look familiar but I can't figure out why. Are you a friend or something."

"No, well, I'm your brother." Matt said solemnly.

"My brother... I have a brother?... I have a brother..." TK tried to think

Matt put on a smile, "Yes I'm you're brother... I'm Matt..."

"Matt..." TK said trying to put the pieces together, "Matt you're my brother..." His brother gave him a warm embrace.

"TK do you remember me?" Patamon asked.

"You're supposed to be my friend right? Like my close friend." TK said recognizing the familiarity between them.

"Exactly, I'm your..."

"Ahh..." TK cried in pain. "What's happening something feels like it's pulling me away."

"But no one's touching you," Tai said sadly.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go..." TK said. And with that the lost TK faded away, and Takeru returned.

"Fuck... What the hell am I doing here."

Everyone backed away a bit but Matt stood his ground. "I am not letting you leave anymore we need to settle this once and for all." He pointed out his digivice once more and the rest of the digidestined followed him the light emitted from the digivice errupted the whole area was surrounded by the light. Takeru jumped but could not evade the light he was hit full on and once more Takeru fell.

This time TK returned right away. He still couldn't remember any of them still.

"TK, are you alright." Matt asked

"Other than feeling like I'm the rope in a tug of war contest and not remembering a thing I'm fine."

"Hey guys," Patamon spoke, everyone turned to the little guy, "Well this is the fifth time TK's been hit."

"So if our guess is correct then," Matt started

Tai finished, "Then one more time and TK will be defeated of the evil."

"Ummm.... I don't have the faintest idea what you all are talking about." TK said.

"Well it'll take too long to explain." Matt said

"Yeah, I think it will be easier if we just find a way to return your memories," Izzy said.

"I think you're right Izzy," TK said

"What?" Everyone said in unison and turned to TK.

"Huh, how'd I remember that. I still don't know who you are but the name just fits you..." TK said

"TK maybe the more you stay on this side the more you'll remember." Patamon commented.

"Maybe..." TK said.

Everyone tried to ask him if they knew their names tryint to jog his memory.

He was able to name almost all of the humans, and he could name the digimon except for Nyokimon, Patamon and Matt. "I'm sorry little one I just don't know your name. Not a clue." TK sighed

"Its okay," Sora said, "I don't think you've met."

"What about us? Do you remember our names." Patamon asked

"Well you told me your Matt, but I can't remember at all on my own. I don't know if you're really my brother... and you, I'm really sorry but I don't know who you are either." TK said glumly.

"I really find that odd," Cody said.

"What?" Armadillomon asked.

"I find it odd that the one's closest to TK are the one's he can't remember." He finished.

"Yeah that is odd..." Palmon said.

"Capuu~~?" Nyokimon said.

Patamon was really upset by this. TK's time was running out. He was beginning to turn away. Patamon didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye, "TK even though you don't remember me right now, it's okay because the one's you love the most are found deepest in your heart so I guess it's hard to get to. But TK just remember to never lose hope."

TK smiled, "Thanks, I'll try my best to remember you all. Maybe if you bring me back soon I will get my memories faster."

TK disappeared, Takeru appeared. Not allowing them to hit him again, Takeru created a portal and left Patamon followed as well. Matt tried to enter the portal too but Patamon stopped him. He shook his head "If you go too, then you'll just be taken prisoner. Just go with the rest of them and head to the lair."

The portal closed.

"Come on guys let's go." Matt said commanding Imperialdramon to headed west following the directions thanks to the sun pointing to the west.

Everyone was determined to make it through and bring TK back more than anything and to rescue Kari too.

____________

"Geez what happened to you?" Takeru asked the flying digimon beside him.

"I lost power."

"Oh Whatever, I have to meet with Master Devimon so stay here." He headed for the door and Patamon saw Gatomon waiting too.

Takeru entered the room and saw that Kari was already there.

"Hikari what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think the master only wanted to meet with you did he? Maybe he's probably realized that you're worthless and should give a real warrior a chance to defeat them."

Takeru growled.

Devimon appeared and they both bowed deeply.

"Ahh... so Takeru I see you have failed once again."

"I---"

Devimon interrupted, "I don't take kindly to failures. Maybe Hikari should take command."

"No" Takeru shouted, then embarrased returned to a normal tone, "I mean no Master Devimon, the next time those brats come I'll be ready to take them on. I will defeat those digidestined once and for all."

"You better, if not I will destroy you."

"Understood My Lord," Takeru said.

"As for you Hikari," Devimon turned to the girl.

"Yes Master Devimon," Kari said obediently

"You will accompany Takeru in his exploits."

"Yes, Master Devimon, I understand." Kari said

The two left the room. Patamon walked away with Takeru as Gatomon went with Kari.

Still quite angry Takeru muttered some very aweful words about Hikari which the latter overheard.

"Hey Kari," Gatomon spoke to her partner when they were out of earshot from devimon's guards.

"Yeah?"

"I spoke with Patamon and he had good news and bad news..."

"What is it?" Kari was worried that the bad news had something to do with TK.

"He told me that Matt and the others took out two more layers."

"So that means there should only be one left." Kari said happily.

"Yeah, but the bad thing is the real TK... he.... he uh lost his memories..."

"Oh no," Kari said,

"Apparantly he can remember everyone's names except for Patamon and Matt..."

"Really," She said sadly, "I wonder if he would remember me." Kari and Gatomon entered her room and saw a girl sitting on the bed

"What are you doing here?" She asked quite bitterly...

"I'm here to help," Mia said, "I need you to come and help Takeru."

"Takeru? Why?" Kari said, unsure to trust her

"Well I really mean, is that TK needs your help. The true TK."

Kari then remembered TK told her to trust Mia and relaxed a bit.

"I need you to go with me to the darkness," Mia said

"The Darkness," She held back.

"Please come, that's the only way TK will return."

Kari finally agreed, realizing if it was the only way to help TK, then she'd do it. Lunamon and Gatomon watched as Kari and Mia disappeared in a dark light.

Kari was in a world that was pitch black, she couldn't see anything around her, only her own body was visible to her.

_Mia where are you?_ Kari called.

_In this world my body in not tangent. I am here and there. Please Hikari Kamiya go to the one your heart knows best. Just follow your heart and it will lead you there._

_Follow my heart._ Kari closed her eyes, realizing she didn't need them anyways. She calmly focused herself and found that she was walking following a light which was non existant when her eyes were opened.

The Light stopped and finally she opened her eyes.

_Hello? _Kari called.

_Is someone there? _A voice answered. Kari followed the voice and saw a translucent TK sitting as though he was leaning against a wall.

_TK! _She said happily reaching to hug him but passed right through his body.

_Do I know you? _TK asked.

Kari then remebered that Gatomon told her TK had lost his memory.

She thought if she told him straight out he would be even more confused_ TK, you probably do, but not right now. _She sat beside the blonde, Putting on a false happiness

_I'm sorry_ TK said solemnly

_It's okay, you'll remember me eventually_ Her smile was warm and it brought back some of the light in TK.

_Do you mind staying with me until I do? _He asked her.

_I'll try my best to stay here as long as I can. You see, I'm not really used to the darkness. I find my strength with the light..._

_I think I'm the same as you. In this darkness I feel like I'm not myself. It's not that the darkness is bad or anything, its just I feel out of place here. _He said smiling despite his eyes of sorrow.

_Yeah I know the feeling._

_Hey... ummm what would you do when you can't remember the one's you love?_

_I don't know. It's never happened to me before._ Kari sighed.

_Oh okay nevermind then. _He felt stupid for asking and the brunette could tell.

_But if I ever did, _She continued, _I'd take a deep breath close my eyes and look deep inside my heart. I'd take away everything on the surface. All my fears. All my worries. And I'd search for those who I do love. Search only for them. I think the one's I love would should shine the brightest even though they are found burried under wants and needs of the present. Probably in the deepest part of my heart. _She touched her heart instinctively and turned pink.

_Okay I'll try and do that_ TK said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat cross legged, back straight and hands on his knees. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. And let his mind go free. Free of his fears and anger. He unlocked his heart and saw five figures. They were all faceless but he could somewhat make out what they were. _I see a tall man with brown hair, he was built well and wore a suit. I think that's my Father..._

_Yes go on what else do you see_

_I see a woman with blonde hair in a bob she's close the Man... my father... yet they stand apart from each other... I'm guessing she's my mother..._

_Go on..._

_And then there's the boy this must be my brother...I think the boy in the other place told me he was my brother... This one does look like the boy they're both blonde and this one looks like him so much... This one should be that boy my brother... Matt..._

Kari was smiling, While TK was looking in his heart, the blonde was slowly becoming solid his light was growing stronger...

_Then there's this little flying thing... It's adorable... it's name.... Oh what's his name again....oh right it's Patamon!_

_Yes is there anyone else? _She hoped maybe it would be her, maybe he'll remember her next.

_There is one more. It's a girl, she has brown hair and carries a camera. She wears pink. I think pink is her favourite colour._

She smiled_ Can you see her face_

_Her face? Her face.....is .... ahh.. _TK opened his eyes sweat rolling down his face.

_What happened, _She asked

_I couldn't see..._TK rested his head on her shoulder. He was solid enough to actually touch her. But he still wasn't complete.

She hid her disappointment _It's okay TK, You'll figure out who she is soon._

_Thank you... I may not know who you are but with you I feel warm like if I was in the light. You do seem familiar to me, but I just can't remember you... I'm sorry._

_Don't be. I don't want you to strain yourself trying to remember silly old me... take your time maybe something will click and you'll also remember that girl too._

_Thanks._

Kari stayed by the lost TK's side. And they just sat there talking to each other til they fell asleep by each others side.

**So yeah... sorry for being so late in releasing a new chapter but I'm still adjusting to University... LOL there's probably only one or two more chapters left three at most. I hoped you enjoyed this really long one. Poor TK and Kari = ( but what do you think of this? Please review =D**


	13. Ch12 His Choice

**Okay I'm trying to be good and finish off my story =)**

Chapter 12 His Choice

TK woke up resting on the shoulder of the kind girl he had met. _I really wish I did remember you _He sighed. Stroking her peaceful face with his hand.

_Maybe this girl is the girl in my heart. The one whom I love the most. _He looked at her trying to find a connection but ended up blank.

Kari stirred from her sleep and saw TK with a serious contemplative face. _Hey there TK, _She laughed as he stumbled from suprise.

_You scared me, I thought you were asleep. _He said gasping a little

_Well now I'm awake, _She smiled_ So do you remember anything else...?_

_Actually I only remember names and faces. I can't remember events, or you for that matter, or that girl..._

She frowned inside but tried to confort him instead, _Maybe the best thing is for you to return to the Digiworld..._

_The digiworld? Is that where I'm from? _He asked her innocently.

_Kind of, _She tried to explain._ You're really from this world called Earth. But you and I and others just like us protect the digiworld and the Earth from evil..._

_So what like we're superheroes or something?_

_I wish we were, but I think the real superheroes are the digimon._

_The digimon? Wait is that flying thing ... ummm... Patamon? And the Others? Are they digimon?_

_Yeah, those digimon are our friends we help each other out but I think they do all the real work, we're more like moral support. _Kari sighed

TK looked at the brunette _Don't sell yourself short, even if you don't really do any of the fighting you must make a big contribution. I think you and the others, and I guess me, we all give the ... uhhhh... digimon the strength they need to fight and save the worlds..._

_Even with out your memories, you're still full of hope, and you have a kind heart, _Kari said

_Full of hope? _TK asked...

________________

"I can almost see it!" Imperialdramon told his passengers. They've been flying for a couple hours, for a few reasons. One because no one on board was good with directions, Two because they had to take a few rest stops, and Three because Mimi forgot her bag at one of the rest stops and they had to turn back and get it for her.

"That dream you're dreaming?" Gomamon couldn't help himself,

"Is there a voice inside your head saying that you'll never reach it?" Agumon grinned.

"Haha funny..." Imperialdramon said. They were flying over the Recylced desert and everyone was a bit exhausted.

"Before we reach the Oasis we should all take a rest in the small area of forestry there and regroup, there, we can head to the castle by foot," Tai told the rest of the digidestined. They were dropped off and Imperialdramon reverted back to its rookie forms to rest.

"Alright battle plan Mr. Leader?" Matt queried his best bud.

"Hmmm.... I've got nothing..." Tai said.

"Oh I know," Davis interrupted, "Why don't we just invade the lair, rescue Kari, save TK, destroy Devimon and defeat Chaos."

"Brilliant Idea!" Tai said cheerefully.

"Yeah if you want us all to be killed," Ken interjected. The two simplemided leaders sighed.

"If only I can find a powersource then I can use my computer..." Izzy moaned.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Cody asked the genius.

"Perfect, now let's see here... I'll plug this in... then turn it on... hack into the blueprints and satallite system and ... prodigious!" Izzy showed them a detailed layout of the lair. "Now as you see here the castle is heavily guarded on all fronts so a direct approach is out of the option. I'd say flying would be a good way to go but they have archers standing guard ... digging underground would have been a good option too but there is a laser grid running through the earth one false move and ... you get the picture..."

Tai frowned, "Thanks for telling us all the plans we can't do... now what can we actually do?"

"I was getting to that... now if Zudomon, Lilymon, and Digmon can distract the eastern wing of the building there is a small servant's entrance right here. From there I predict that there will be a secondary line of defence inside. Megakabuterimon and Shurimon will fight those guys. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, it will be up to you and your digimon to instigate the final battles."

"What about me," Sora asked.

"You and Nyokimon will be with Tai and the others. It's also your job to find Kari and bring her back." Sora brightened up a bit

"Alright," Tai finally said, "Let's do this!"

_______________

"Master Devimon," DemiDevimon announced, "I have word that the digidestined have breached security and are now roaming around the castle."

"What!" Devimon yelled, then he controlled his temper, "Fine then, they'll never make it here without a fight, Takeru and Hikari will defeat them or die trying."

"Are you sure that's wise?" said a figure from the shadows. It was Kia in all her evil glory, playing her role to a tee. "Hikari and Takeru, are mere humans, they'll likely fail for sure, and if they die, the whole plan will be ruined."

"What use of them are there if they cannot even defeat those digidestined, how effective will they be in the master scheme of things."

"The bodies of Hope and Light are what I'm worried about. If they are destroyed the ultimate weapon will be destroyed as well."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, the digidestined are too kind for their own good." Devimon smiled dismissing his servants.

____________

"Where the bloody hell is that stupid girl. She's supposed to be hear by now," Takeru shouted. Patamon floated along, trying to calm the boy down.

"But I thought you didn't want her to interfere anyhow." Patamon told him

"True..." Takeru thought for a moment and shook it off. "Either way though she has to be here!" Takeru barged through the door just after Lunamon disguised herself as Hikari in the shower while Gatomon played her role as Hikari's faithful digimon.

"Rude much," Gatomon stated as they entered the room.

"Where the fuck is Hikari?" he asked the cat.

"Mind your manners... As you can hear, Hikari is taking a long needed shower. Unlike you boys... Hikari needs to be clean and purrrfect."

"Well I don't care how clean she is, if she's not out here soon and the blasted brats come by then I'll kill her myself." Takeru slammed the door shut in fury.

"Did he choke on some furballs or something," Gatomon asked Patamon as he began to follow the blonde.

"Nope, but it seems like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed... he's been acting very... brash and angry." Patamon sighed

"Teenage hormones?"

"Maybe..." Patamon smiled, "I've gotta go or else I'm gonna hear a lot of aweful things." Patamon left to search out for Takeru.

Lunamon exited the bathroom, toweling off.

"You know you could've just let the water run, you didn't have to go in too." Gatomon sighed.

"It's fun to play a role." Lunamon said cheerfully.

"How come you never talked before? Cat go your tounge?" Gatamon purred

"There was no need to speak." the other digimon told the cat.

"You sure are a strange digimon."

"I get that a lot. I need to call Mia now."

"Why?" Gatomon questioned.

"Well wasn't that boy angry that Hikari wasn't here. If she doesn't return, all of our covers will be blown."

"Wow, you heard all that?"

"I do have the ears of a bunny."

"Okay, I hope TK is back to normal by now." Gatomon stated.

As Lunamon was preparing to go, she commented, "You must all really care about this young man, TK."

Gatomon sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "He gives us all hope that everything will be alright. And at the end of the day, it usually does."

"It's not just TK isn't it," Lunamon said cryptically as she departed for the world of darkness. Gatomon was alone, a little flushed.

______________

_So what do you like to do? _TK asked her trying to jog his memory.

_Hmmm... well I love photography, and I love to travel _Kari thought_ I'm also really into humanitarian work and helping kids._

TK smiled _You're a really kind person aren't you_

_I'd like to think so. I think you're really kind too. _Kari said solemnly.

_Hello??_ Mia's voice called out to the two.

_Yeah? _Kari responded.

_It's time for you to leave..._

_What no! Not yet! _Kari said desperately

_Yes don't leave too, I'm all alone. _TK said sadly

Mia said sympathetically _She cannot stay, TK. But she will bring you back to the other you can be full again. That is of course if you choose to return to that world._

_That world...Of course I should be there yes. _TK said contemplatively, _That is the right thing to do..._

_Very well_.

Kari looked to TK, _Don't worry TK, I'll bring you back, _She kissed his forehead and disappeared into the darkness.

_I wish I could remember you, _TK whispered then he realized, _I never even asked for your name._

__________________

"So you finally showed up?" Takeru spazzed at Kari when she arrived.

"What's happened so far?" The brunette asked getting ready for battle.

"Hikari, you stupid idiot. Those fucking brats have entered the building. They're headed this way now!" Takeru explained

"Cool your jets Taks baby. I guess you realized you're lost without me." She grinned.

"Where's your cat?" He spat quite annoyed.

"She's coming. Don't worry your blonde little head. What about the flying piggy?"

"He's around the corner." Takeru said

"I hear them coming," Gatomon called as she rounded the corner.

"Excellent only a matter of time before we kill them and Master Devimon can rule this world and the next!" Takeru smirked.

The digidestined arrived with a bang. Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) and Omnimon were present with humans coming behind them.

"You two!" Ken was stunned.

"Oh shit, you guys again," Takeru groaned.

"The one and only," Davis said smuggly.

"Davis, remember our job," Tai warned.

"Right, Right!" The younger brunette sighed.

"Enough gossip y'all, time for action," Takeru said charging ahead with a sword in hand. He tried to slash at the digidestined but Imperialdramon intervened.

"Hold on there little man," Imperialdramon told the blonde. He grabbed the boy by his collar, and Takeru dropped his weapon.

"What the hell Hikari! Aren't you going to help me!?" Takeru cried.

"Why would I? You know with you out of the way, I'll be free to do what I like." Kari told the boy.

"BUT...." Takeru screeched.

"Fine," Kari sighed reaching into her pocket, "I'll help."

"Wait don't you dare!" Matt said playing along.

"This is the only way to reach my goal." Kari said as she pulled out her digivice. _Let my light reach him._ The light blasted through and hit Takeru.

The light faded and he was still there. "What the fuck did you do bitch!? Takeru shouted.

"Oh no it didn't work!" Kari cried

"Don't worry Kari," Tai bit his lip then turned to the others. "Guys let your brightest light shine through!"

"Alright!" They complied. Each one pulled out their digivice and for a moment held it to their hearts. Giving out their strength, they pointed their digivices to the dangling Takeru and at all corners blasted the light. The evil was slowly lifting from the blonde. It was fading bit by bit but then it returned to the body.

"It didn't work!" Matt grinded his teeth.

"Why! Why isn't it working!" Kari cried. Takeru was slowly recovering from the buzz of the light. She kept her light blasting at Takeru, walking closer and closer to him. She was getting desperate. All of a sudden something dropped from her pocket. Kari looked down and saw it was TK's digivice. The screen was blinking and the symbol of hope was shining through. "Hope."

"What?" Davis asked.

Kari picked up the digivice and held it out pointing it at Takeru. "[TK's] hope is everyone's hope." Kari remembered those words he said so long ago, when they faced Apocalymon. A faint light emitted from TK's digivice, faint and warm.

She turned to the others with her eyes alone, they understood. Kari put down her own digivice focusing solely on the green D-3.

The others put away their digivices as well. They all walked up to Kari and reached out for the D-3.

The light grew stronger. It grew with all of their hope.

The blonde's dark unfeeling eyes watched the light absorb his body. This pure, selfless light. It was burning away the darkness contaminating his every vein, his every impurity. It was burning him.

_FUCK!!!_ He screeched on the inside. He had no control over his outer self anymore. Like he was in a tangent of time. An dark speck in a white world.

Suddely he saw a boy who mirrored his very image. _Who the fuck are you!?_ Takeru spat out.

_I am you, the real you._ The boy said his eyes fierce with determination. _And I am here to take back my life. _TK grabbed Takeru by the shoulder and flung him away into the realm of pure darkness, the world of wandering souls. TK embraced the light.

_____

Kari watched the body go limp and dropped the digivice. Gently Imperialdramon laid him on the ground. As they heard an mass of footsteps heading their way.

"Don't worry guys!" Omnimon said. "Imperialdramon and I will protect you til he wakes." Omnimon pointed his cannon to the approaching Guardromon and Mechanorimon. "OmniCannon!"

Matt rushed to one side of TK, as Kari went to the other. Tai hugged his sister from behind, glad she was safe. For now thought the focus was on the blonde boy on the ground.

"Do you think it's finally over for him?" Ken asked.

"Hopefully," Davis said.

Angemon appeared all of a sudden, to the rests suprise.

"Angemon!? Wha- how?" Gatomon said a little flushed.

"Well the thing is back when I was Patamon, some of the bad digimon had captured me as I was making my way to well here. Well, anyways I was being taken away and this warm feeling came over me and I digivolved. I beat those bad digimon and escaped and now I'm here." Angemon said proudly.

"It must've been the light from TK's D-3." Davis thought aloud.

"My thought's exactly." Gatomon smiled.

"Where's TK is he back yet?" the angel digimon asked them.

"He's right over there," Ken said pointing to the crowd of the "original" digidestined. Angemon flew to where they were.

TK looked solemn like a sleeping child.

"Why isn't he waking Tai?" Kari asked her big brother.

"Just give it time," Tai said comforting her, "It took him a while before to return."

The battle was raging against Omnimon and Imperialdramon and the attacking evil digimon. The two megas were at the advantage, easily cutting through the masses.

TK's hand twitched slightly as Matt looked down. "He's starting to wake," he said relieved

He opened his bright blue eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around. He grinned, "Glad I'm back!"

Matt took his brother and hugged him. He released and looked at his brother's face. "Do ... do you remember?"

TK stared at him with kind eyes, "My memory hasn't fully returned, but I do remember that your my brother, Matt" They embraced once more

"TK, I've missed you buddy." Matt said gratefully.

"Loving the reunion but we should really be heading to the big leagues now," Imperialdramon called to them as he fired another attack on the endless supply of Devimon's digital army.

"Right!" Tai said enthusiastically. Matt put TK's arm around his shoulder helping him stand up.

"Don't worry too much," TK said removing his arm once he stood up, "It's not like I've forgotten to stand and walk." He turned and saw Kari beside him he blushed a bit, "Your that girl that was with me before in that other place. Weren't you?"

"Uhh... yeah" She said turning pink.

"Thanks a lot" He smiled innoccently. Then walked away with matt.

Tai went up to his sister, "He doesn't remember you does he?"

She put up a brave front, "Not yet, but soon I pray." She turned to talk to all the digidestined, "Okay guys, follow my lead and we'll get to the big show!" They ran in the direction of Devimon's throne room, Imperialdramon and Omnimon defending from the rear. Reaching the big doors Kari kicked it down revealing an empty room.

"No..." She was stunned. "He's always here..."

The doors slammed shut. Behind them. Omnimon tried to open it to no avail.

"What's happening!" Sora cried.

"Welcome children!" Devimon cackled.

"You--" Ken cried.

"Ahh... the Digimon Emperor. Suprised to see that the same Devimon you took from the Dark Whirlpool was actually me?" Devimon slyly commented.

"But I destroyed you to create Kimeramon!"

"On the contrary, you helped free me from the Dark Whirlpool. Once Kimeramon was defeated my data was reconfigured waiting for the day that my loyal _children_ returned me to the glorious being that you see before you."

"We've defeated you before Devimon!" Matt yelled, "We've defeated you before and now we're stronger, we've grown in the past few years since we last faced you!"

"Ahhh," Devimon cooly said, "But you see I've grown as well. I'm stronger, fiercer. And definitely darker."

_This dark energy, this evil..._ TK thought. He remembered this evil force. Like a dream. "You're the one that tried to control me!" TK angrily shouted.

"TK, little boy have you forgotten me."

"I may have lost my memory but I can tell your nothing but pure evil!"

Devimon sighed, "And just a few minutes ago, you were all set on obeying my every command. And you girl, you deceived me! And for that you must be punished! :Laser Wing!" Devimon fired dark lasers from his wings aimed right for the unarmed brunette.

Gatomon was unable to reach her. Tai pushed her out of the way of the attack, while Omnimon was agile enough to block the attack.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!" Angewomon valliantly faced the fallen angel. "Devimon, you cruel loathsome soul, I will put an end to your tyranny! Heaven's Charm!"

Devimon amazingly eluded the attack. "My dear you must try harder. I am not the same mon that battled the original seven. I am much more powerful and I do have a plan under my sleeves." Devimon grinned.

"Imperialdramon do something!" Davis cried.

"Positron Laser!" The massive digimon called forth his mighty attack. It was fired at the devil but once again he eluded the attack.

"How is a champion level digimon able to go against a mega like Imperialdramon?" Ken asked breathlessly.

"Because he is my counterpart." Angemon said.

The digidestined turned to the sixwinged mon.

"That's right" Kari said, "Although Angemon was against Piedmon so long ago he was able to match him for quite a while."

"Yes. So I believe, that if I faced him again I can defeat him." Angemon turned to face Devimon. "Devimon, it is time that you end all of this, this time I will make sure that your evil will never again see the light of day. Hand of Fate!" Tactically, Angemon aimed for Devimon and was able to hit him, despite the demon's agility.

"Ahh Angemon, so we meet again on the battlefield." Devimon said a bit unscathed, "You know you were partly right but yet oh so wrong."

"What do you mean?" Angemon was confused.

"It's because I gave him this extra strength, this power to match wits with Megas." A familiar voice cackled from the shadows.

"KIA!" The digidestined shouted in unison.

"That's right" She smiled when she revealed herself. "Devimon, my lord, it would be good to destroy them now. Start with the girl with the baby." Kia pointed to Sora.

"Dark Wing!" The laser fired at the girl. She was shocked unable to move. The lasers were going to hit her in five ... four... three... two... one... ... ...

TK pushed her out of the way but was hit by the beams. He was blasted into the wall and dropped.

Omnimon sent out an Omnicannon at Devimon only for it to be blocked by Crusadermon. Omnimon squared off against Crusadermon as Imperialdramon tried his luck with Devimon and managed to hit him. But it was a mere graze.

The digidestined rushed to TK. Matt reached him first. "Why are you so stupid," Matt sobbed, "I only just got you back. And you do something like this..."

TK coughed staring at his brother, "Sorry... And right now, I just remembered you," He turned to look at everyone's eyes, "I remember all of you now clear as day," He looked at Angemon, "Thank you, Angemon, for everything," He faced the Kari, "I'm sorry Kari. I didn't remember you before. But now I do. I remember everything." He grimaced in the pain of his injuries.

The other digidestined arrived at that moment.

"No..." Mimi gasped as they all rushed to the boy.

"Is he...?" Cody was unable to ask.

"No..." Tai said sternly, "...not yet"

Sora sobbed, "It's all my fault, if I wasn't in the way."

"It's not your fault Sora," TK tried to tell her, breathing heavily after each word, "It all started with me... me... I'm the one to blame."

"Don't die on me now TK," Matt's tears were flowing freely.

Kari took out the green D-3 and held it out to the younger blonde. "This is yours TK... maybe it can..."

He reached out for it and held it in his hand. The screen began to emit a powerful light that hit Omnimon and Imperialdramon.

"I feel stronger," Omnimon exclaimed.

"Me too!" Imperialdramon agreed.

Crusadermon was tossed aside momentarily so the two megas used this to their advantage. "Positron Lazer!" "Omnicannon!" The force of the twin attacks hit Devimon and he turned to dust.

"You did it," TK smiled. But his smile turned into a frown. "Oh no..."

The rest of the digidestined turned to see what he was looking at.

"The dark energy isn't gone!" Lilymon exclaimed.

Kia was cackling. "Ahaaaaahhaaaaa... Yes the evil, my evil is still here. And digidestined you have unlocked one of the last obstacles in my plan!"

"What do you mean," Yolei cried.

"You see, Devimon was a pawn in my plans. To draw out the true power of Hope."

"Hope...." Tai repeated, "You don't mean..."

"Yes!" Kia grinned, "All those times I've captured TK... I've tortured the boy many times and have only seen glimpses of his strength. The power of Hope that lays inside him. However he always manages to escape my grasp and goes to the realm of Darkness as a safe haven before returning to this world.

"Hope arises to triumph from Despair. What could be give away more dispair? The death, the dispair of Hope's own vessel. If the vessel is in moral danger then I thought hope would come."

"But why do you want Hope to rise?" Matt asked.

"To kill him of course," Kia explained ever so coldly. "I must destroy Hope to bring out the others. For Hope gives others the strength to fight. And once those four are out of the way I can turn the universe into chaos."

Mia appeared suddenly catching what Kia had to say, "But you can't kill all four of us."

"Ahh yes the ever so elusive faith, I've planned for that. You see if I kill you Dark then he will have no choice but to come." She laughed maniacally as she absorbed the remnants of Devimon.

TK, despite his injuries made a move to stand up. Matt tried to pull him back down, "You're hurt you can't."

"I'm alright." TK said sounding as though he received a second chance.

"TK," Mia warned, "If you let him... then he will be suseptible to be killed. Both of you will be killed then..."

"Mia, have you lost faith in me?" TK asked.

She froze a bit then shook her head, "No but..."

"Don't worry. If there was ever a need for Hope it would be now."

Kari stood by his side and squeezed his hand. "TK, I support you."

"PERFECT!!!" Kia squealed, "My Plan is coming to fruition!!!! Muahahahaha!"

TK closed his eyes and a light eluminated his entire body. The symbol for hope emblazed on his shirt. The power was strong, but Kari didn't let go.

TK opened his eyes. He was the same yet not the same. "Chaos," A deep, smooth voice called out from TK's lips, "This is the end for you. I am the embodiement of all the Hope in this universe. I am Hope."

**Powerful chapter! What did you think? The final battle doth approaches and you wouldn't want to miss a thing. See it unfold next chapter!**


	14. Ch13 Unparalleled Destiny

Chapter 13 Unparalleled Destiny

The room circled as the tension within intensified. The young blonde pushed Kari away towards her brother to protect her. His visible aura glowed, never relenting. His eyes were set upon Kia, pure determenation ran through them.

"Chaos," The voice within TK spoke.

"Hope," Kia acknowledged him back, "I'm glad you have finally revealed yourself." Her smile was full of spite. "Because now, I shall finally finish the job and destroy you."

She stretched out her arm and pointed to him. Crusadermon followed orders and attacked Hope.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon cried out as he slashed at TK's body with four blades pertruding from his armour.

Once he stopped. He stepped back a bit and realized, Hope was unharmed. The human moved closer to Crusadermon and placed his hand on the digimon's cheek.

"Crusadermon, why must you follow the commands of such a master as _Her?" _He asked.

"To do what is just." The knight digimon replied.

"But what is this sense of justice?" Hope sought to help him, "Is it just to kill many of your own kin? Is it just to allow the universe to sink into an abyss where brother will fight brother. Where there is no control, and man and mon alike will have no rules to keep their sanity intact? Where libations will be for ever poured out among creatures, honing in their inner chaos? Where upon the final hour their will be one last creature alive who created this new world? I ask you this Crusadermon, If you are a digimon of justice why do you follow one who is clearly unjust?"

Crusadermon knocked away Hope's hand and backed up slowly. "... but Kia is my partner, it is my sincere duty to protect her."

"But we are only trying to help. The one who is endangering Kia is the beast inside."

"Nevertheless, Kia is still here in flesh and blood."

"Crusadermon," Hope sighed and moved towards Crusadermon once more. This time he placed his hand to the chest armour. "In truth, you never belonged to Kia."

"What... how... impossible," The pink armoured knight sputtered out.

"The crest of brilliance never existed. This "crest" was a creation of Chaos. You my dear Crusadermon was unfortunately a pawn in its game."

Mia was suprised as well, "Is this for certain? I understood that any intangible trait which exeplifies the power of the heart of the child could be used."

"Brilliance is not a true trait," Hope began to explain, "Your vessels emotional attatchment to her has caused you to not think clearly. Brilliance is a physical description of the brightness or glamour of an object. The brilliance you have thought of is more of an explification of Knowledge, or Ingenuity. My dear, I think it be wise to allow yourself full control of that body so you are less inclined to voice your opinion with care of how your vessel feels."

Mia was taken aback by this. "... I..."

Hope sighed and focused once again to Crusadermon who was frozen in place of the utter shock of Hope's words. "Crusadermon, I can feel your very soul within your heart. You know what is right, and what you believe in your heart. I admire your choice, yet it burdens me even more. If you believe that what your actions have accomplished will become the the path of that will lead you to your goal, I must admire you for that. I will trust in what your choice is but I will lessen your burden by revealing the truth to you."

Crusadermon began to glow. From his mind, he was released by the bonds of deceit and finally understood everything. Hope removed his hand from Crusadermon's chest and relaxed a bit.

Kia was frustrated. "CRUSADERMON! GO AND KILL HIM!"

Her 'partner' turned to her, "I'm sorry, but this isn't just."

"What are you doing! You belong to me!"

"I don't belong to you or to anyone else. But I will say this, if there is a true pure Kia there, let her stand and be her own person!"

"I've already made my choice. And you may not 'belong' to anyone, but I own your life force." Kia revealed the tag which held the 'Crest of Brilliance'. "If I break this, my traitor, you will be destroyed indefinitely. How else were you able to digivolve without my help?" Kia squeezed her hand with the tag.

Crusadermon screamed out in pain. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I'm squeezing all the life that's left in you. Once I have you will die, and no matter what happens, your data will never be reconfigured, you will never be reborn."

Hope moved quickly and efficiently, he grabbed Kia's hand and forced her to release the tag. Kia winced in pain.

"Hope you fool!" She cried, "Fine let that monster live, but it will do nothing. It is powerless to stop me. All your digimon are!" Kia raised out her arm and began to chant a foreign spell. On the palm of her raised hand a black orb appeared lightning struck all around the room. It hit Davis and Mimi and Matt, knocking them against the wall.

Crusadermon in a rush of adreniline attacked her former partner in anguish, "Kia, don't hurt those children any further."

"Shut up you bastard," Kia slapped Crusadermon away knocking her down. Taking her chance, she then fired a blast of lightning from the palm of her hand which effectively eliminated the ill-fated Crusadermon.

Hope turned and saw the digidestined struggling to survive. He then turned to Mia, "Darkness watch over these children and shield them from the Chaos."

"But if I help you now we can defeat her easily," Mia protested.

"No, even if we succeeded together, if anyone of their lives are lost then, the future will be bleak."

Mia nodded and turned to Lunamon, "It is time little one."

Lunamon agreed. "Lunamon warp digivolve to... DIANAMON!" The elegant godlike digimon appeared and brought all the digidestined into one area away from the blasts of the orb.

Mia began to chant a spell that created a shield to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked bitterly.

"We are trying to protect you dear Taichi," Dianamon replied calmly.

"Protect us why? We can help you fight! You told us yourself we were here to fight this war."

"Look," Mia began to explain, "Like I've told you before, Hope will only emerge when a time of great despair comes over us all. Hope is like a trump card. He is extremely dangerous and can handle this on his own. He's trying to protect you not only from Chaos but also from his own power. If you get in the way, he's afraid that you lot will be killed in the process."

"We won't get killed though!" Tai shouted.

Mia turned away concentrating on her protection spell, "He won't take that risk."

Hope began to counteract Kia's spell with his own. A sword of light appeared in front of him and he took it. He charged at Kia and sliced the dark orb, relenquishing it of its power. In the process he also landed a kick squarely on her chest.

She roared in rage and caused beings of shadows to appear. Those shadows surrounded the Blonde and began to attack at once. Hope dropped his sword and began to struggle. He shrunk into the shadows and then broke away from them knocking them down. However there were too many of them and he was surrounded by them again.

Tai stood up, "We've got to help him!" He began to run to TK but Dianamon blocked his path.

"You have been warned Taichi, do not interfere."

"To hell with that!" Tai yelled, "This is a matter of saving the universe and I'll stop at nothing to protect it!" In an instant his chest blazed with the crest of courage.

_Tai Kamiya _a voice called to the digidestined. It was like a voice whispering in his ear.

"Who's there?" Tai asked

"Tai who are you talking to?" Kari wondered, unable to hear the voice. Tai shushed her however.

_With courage beating strong in a man like yourself, rally the other digidestined to help stop the murderous Chaos._

"But how?" Tai turned to his friends, a few of whom were still unconscious.

_Believe, Tai, for I and the others will protect you. Hope, though stubborn cannot do it alone._

"Tai?" Kari asked...

"Kari we need to help TK, I mean Hope," He then turned to Dianamon and Mia, "Can't you see he's losing there? We all need to help him."

Mia hesistated a bit, "Tai, if I let you all do this, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Don't worry about it Mia," Omnimon told her, "The mission of us digimon, the digimon of the digidestined, is to protect our partners and to protect the world. We cannot fail."

Matt though injured from the last attack tried to stand up, "Mia, Darkness, whoever... Hope is trying his hardest to defeat Chaos. He may be the one of the strongest beings but he cannot do it alone and I can't stand by and let TK die for us. Remember it took all four of you to seal Chaos the last time."

Hope looked between the cracks of the shadows to the digidestined, He felt their lights shine, and he could feel the warriors strength at their side. Maybe it is fair to let them help, Chaos needs to be stopped whatever means found the strength to escape the shadow soldiers grasps once more and ran to the digidestined.

"You Chosen Children, I have been mistaken, we do need help sometimes, and I have hindered your destinies from you all." He turned to Angemon and raised his arm out.

"I feel strength within me flowing... Angemon digivolve to ... MAGNAANGEMON!" MagnaAngemon appeared to full power.

Hope called to the angel, "Angel of Hope, MagnaAngemon, heal the chosen children, the chosen Digimon of all their woes to begin the final battle."

MagnaAngemon nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "MagnaAntidote!" A rainbow coloured energy passed through the digidestined and they all were fully healed, the unconscious awoke. In Sora's arms Nyokimon glowed.

"Huh.." Sora gasped as Nyokimon digivolved to Yokomon. "Yokomon" She hugged her friend lovingly and her crest began to glow pink with love.

"Sora I feel stronger!" Yokomon cheered and, "Yokomon warpdigivolve to GARUDAMON!"

Kia was furious, "Hope! How dare you help these, these humans!" She calmed a bit, "Nevertheless it will not do much I'll just cut you all down!" Kia chanted another spell and a ball of white fire appeared above the evil one. "Feel the burn."

"Kia don't!" Mia summoned another shield to protect them from the heat.

"Digidestined now is the time to bring forth your strongest abilities!"

Garudamon, Omnimon, Dianamon, and Imperialdramon were ready to fight. The rest of the digimon digivolved into (one of) their strongest forms: MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilymon, Digmon and Halsemon.

Hope called to MagnaAngemon, "I believe its time for you to find your next level once more" Once again he held out his arm at the Angel.

"MagnaAngemon digivolved to ... Seraphimon!"

The other digidestined looked on in amazement. "I didn't know MagnaAngemon could get any stronger!" Zudomon exclaimed, dropping his jaw.

Hope walked to Kari, "Hikari Kamiya, let your light shine through."

Kari was unsure, "Do you mean I should..."

Hope chuckled, "If that is not your wish, no. Besides, I would rather she stay safe within you. On your power alone you can see your hearts content shine through." He winked.

Kari's light began to glow in her chest. Angewomon exclaimed, "I feel an unknown power surging through me, Angewomon digivolve to ... OPHANIMON!"

"Wait a second," Imperialdramon thought, "the last time Angewomon went mega she was Magnadramon (the pink dragon)"

Ophanimon smiled, "I have more than one digivolution form, You should know many digimon can do that, Imperialdramon (Fighter mode)."

"Enough with this," Kia cried, she slammed her foot on the ground causing an earthquake in the their feet held firmly on the ground the digimon protected the digidestined from harm.

The shield lifted and the digidestined were ready for action. Hope stood in front and walked closer to Kia. "Chaos, you have done harm to the people of this universe. It is time for you to vanish." He motioned himself and cast a thunder spell aimed right at cunning Chaos. He missed.

Kia smiled wickedly, "24 against 1 thats hardly fair. Maybe I should do this ... one on one" She cast a spell which divided herself into 24 counterparts. "This is more like it." The 24 Kias attacked one on one. Each person present tangled with her. Digimon and digidestined alike were having a hard time fighting her. Her power raged, and Cody fell. Followed by Mimi. Then Yolei, then Joe, then Izzy. The relentless Kias fought on.

Omnimon destroyed his Kia, with a bit of a struggle.

The Kia facing Imperialdramon held the digimon in a binding spell but eventually met her end with his positron laser.

Digmon and Halsemon, however bravely they fought were brought down by the menacing Kias.

Ophanimon, with her Eden's Javilin destroyed her Kia with some damage and began to fight Kari's opponent before she was in anymore danger. She defeated that Kia as well

Matt and Tai battled side by side, holding off the Kias' attacks until Omnimon appeared to defend them. The same course of action took place with Davis and Ken.

Garudamon fought and was damaged considerably.

MetalKabuterimon tried his best to hold her off.

For Lilymon, the chase was on. Her flower cannon could only do so much and she was swatted down like a fly.

Zudamon's Volten's Hammer proved ineffective as well.

The power of Chaos was evidently equal to that of a mega. The Ultimates and Champions just didn't have it in them and they all fell.

Seraphimon used his Excalibur to defeat his opposing Kia.

Dianamon summoned her Arrows of Artemis and destroyed her Kia as well.

Omnimon destroyed two more Kias with his GaruCannon and Transendent Sword.

Imperialdramon also finished two more.

Mia came face to face with the Kia and powerful attacks were brought forth. Her pure dark magic seemed to have the upperhand in the battle. However she was knocked away sent with a bloody lip. She glared scornfully to the girl she once called sister. Stretching out her arm, Kia cried out, "La nuit de mort." _The night of death. _A shroud of darkness encircled Kia and she screamed in pain. In a moment, she disappeared.

Hope matched lightning with lightning in his fight. They seemed perfectly even when he pulled out a large amount of energy "Kingdom of Virtue," The energy formed a prismic ball found its way to Kia and obliterated her. The final enemy vanquished Hope relaxed, as did the others. Those still awake tended to the injured ones.

"It's over," Ken sighed in relief as he went to check on Yolei.

"Yes," Mia smiled as she checked on Joe and Izzy.

Izzy's arm hurt him but he looked around and smiled, "Prodigious, we can finally go home."

MetalKabuterimon had dedigivolved to Tentomon, the other ultimates and Champions had dedigivolved as well. Tentomon headed to his friend, "Izzy are you alright? It seems as if your arm is broken."

"I'm fine so long as we get out of here soon."

"That would be nice," Matt said as he went to Sora. They took their time over the next half hour to check up on each other.

Davis grinned ear to ear once everone awoke.

"Davis, why are you smiling," Cody asked him

"Well we defeated the bad guy right? Why shouldn't I be happy?" Everyone laughed.

Mia and Hope looked to each other and nodded. Hope then cleared his throat, "Thank you all for you valiant efforts. You never gave up, and I applaud you for that."

Matt was about to speak then stopped himself. Hope saw this, "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just... it's"

"Say no more," Hope interrupted. He closed his eyes, and the glow which had basked Hope faded. Matt caught TK's body before it fell to the floor.

"He'll be alright," Mia smiled, "I believe it's time for me to leave as well. It was a pleasure to meet you all." And with that Mia collapsed as well, thankfully to be caught by Davis.

"Come on guys," Tai urged them, "Its time to go home everyone must be wondering what took us so long."

Kari smiled and watched as Matt carried TK's unconcious body on his back. "Man this was easier back when you were eight buddy," Matt groaned to his brother. Davis carried mia in his arms.

Imperialdramon changed forms and they all made their way in. Matt with TK, Kari, and Tai were the last to board. As they did TK opened his eyes.

"TK!" Kari rushed to hug him as he got off his brother's back.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm a little dizzy other than that I'm fine." TK grinned.

"What was it like, having hope be in your body?" Tai wondered.

"It was like a warm glow which kept my spirits up." TK said. "It was kind of weird not having control over my own body yet I was able to see everything that happened. And -" TK froze.

"TK what's wrong?" Kari asked, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Watch out!" TK cried as he pushed the three away. Out of the corner of his eye a lazer like beam created a huge hole in the spot where they were four of them looked up to see who attacked them.

"It's Kia!" Imperialdramon cried as the deranged Chaos came fighting back.

Ophanimon, Omnimon and Seraphimon, raced out of Imperiadramon and came to protect their digidestined.

Kia cackled insanely, "YOU FOOLISH DIGIDESTINED," She screeched in an unfamiliar voice. Like nails on a chalkboard, her voice pained them to listen. There was no hint of Kia left at all, it was pure Chaos.

Chaos blasted attack after attack on them relentlessly. The three mega leveled digimon shielded the digidestined from damage. Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK watched in surprise.

Tai looked up to Imperialdramon, "You need to take the rest of them out to safety."

"DON'T" Davis yelled trying to get Tai to hear him.

Imperialdramon tried to protest as well.

Matt agreed with Tai, "Imperialdramon go to safety now! Save them all!" The four digidestined stood and urged them to go.

Though hesitant, The giant digimon fled for safety.

The two angels and Omnimon fought Chaos with all their might, however its strength overpowered the three megas.

Tai grinded his teeth, "If only we weren't fooled like that..."

"...Now it seems like Chaos will win..." Matt said sadly.

"... We might not win..." Kari whispered.

"No," TK said, they turned to him, "We can't lose hope, we can't give up."

Everyone realized this. Matt took his brother's hand, "TK's right we need to stand up to Chaos."

Kari nodded, "We'll try our hardest."

"Never give up." Tai said. They stood side by side, holding hands. Matt to the right then TK, Kari and Tai.

"Little Digidestined your end is near." Chaos cackled as she aimed for them.

_Stop _A voice, Hopes voice encircled the group

"Hope," Kari gasped

_I will give you my powers protect this world. _He said as a great feeling of warmth filled the four digidestined, most of all TK. This power shielded them and the digimon from Chaos' attacks.

His expression was serious. "I know how to defeat Chaos," TK pulled out his digivice and pointed it to the sky. "Seraphimon." He called on his friend.

Seraphimon struggled abit to stand, "Yes TK."

"Release the Seven orbs."

"Okay." He called on his deadly attack, "Strike of the Seven Stars."

Kari looked at TK, "How'd you know that attack."

"I just knew, I think Hope told me. Now give Seraphimon as much energy as you can all of you."

He let out a light from his digivice and gave the energy to Seraphimon. The other three followed as well.

"Ophanimon, Omnimon you too." TK called to them.

They transfered their powers to Seraphimon as well, causing them to dedigivolve to Salamon, Koramon, and Tsunomon respectively.

"I feel their energy but, I don't know if its enough." Seraphimon said.

TK was one step ahead of them he contacted Davis via D-terminal.

Davis received the message immediately. Though they were near the edge of the waters they could feel the strong energy emitted from Chaos and Seraphimon. Each Digidestined transfered their light energy from their digivice in that direction. Imperialdramon and Dianamon also gave their power, dedigivolving.

"Its all up to you TP" Davis commented.

Seraphimon received the power.

Hope's final shield relented. And as soon as it did Seraphimon released his attack, "Strike of the Seven Stars!" The attack fired straight at Chaos.

"No!" It screeched its last. Chaos was obliterated. The evil finally dispersed.

Seraphimon sighed, "At last," And dedigivolved back to Tokomon. Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK ran to their exhausted digimon.

Koromon woke first, "Tai?"

"Yeah?"

Koromon's stomach rumbled and blushed, "I'm really hungry."

Everyone laughed.

TK looked to the sunset, remembering days ago when this all began. Suddenly he saw a figure lying on the ground. "What's that over there?"

"It's a body," Kari gasped.

Matt made his way to the body and gasped.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"It's Kia."

"Hey its them" Joe pointed out to the distance in the moonlight. Kari, Tai, Matt, TK and the digimon were seen walking in the moonlight.

"Matt." Sora said happily rushing to them. The others followed her lead.

"Wh—what?" Yolei was shocked.

In Tai's arms was Kia, her blonde locks neatly behind her ears, she looked like a sleeping princess. Mia saw her sister and sniffled, "K-kia..."

"Why'd you bring her..." Mimi asked.

"She's not going to hurt us anymore," TK said solemnly.

"Why not, she sided with evil before," Ken said bitterly

"And so did you once upon a time," Izzy reminded him.

"It's not that..." Kari murmmered.

"Then what?" questioned Veemon.

Mia began to sob on Davis' chest.

"It's because she's dead." Davis stated bluntly as he tried to comfort the grieving sister.

Everyone was stunned. Their eyes went to floor, and paid their respects.

The funeral was beautiful. Simple it may be, Kia was a sleeping princess, dressed in beautiful blue. Her mother and father were present with some of their relatives. Mia was there as well and the digidestined.

They all left after the burial two by two. TK and Kari turned to see Mia standing by the grave.

"This..." Kari couldn't speak but instead leaned on TK's shoulder. They walked away silently.

Days passed, and the digidestined's lives were returning to normal.

The school bell rang and it signalled the end of the class. TK and Kari were chatting by their lockers.

"...And then Ogremon tried to eat the red thing. It turned out to be Elecmon and he wasn't to happy. Let's just say, Ogremon will think twice about picking a snack from the floor." TK was telling Kari.

She giggled, "That's terrible TK."

He laughed along side her. The suddenly he saw Davis running down the halls. Once he reached them he was out of breath panting heavily.

"What's up Davis?" Kari asked

"Well Tai just called me and he said there's an emergency in the Digiworld. We need to head to the Izzy's house right away." He said as he ran off to the exit.

"Umm... should we tell him?" Kari wondered

"Nah, let's let him find out," TK teased as they followed Davis out the doors.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Davis cried as he slammed through Izzy's door.

"Ummm..." Izzy was a bit surprised by Davis.

"Come on tell me!" The boy demanded.

TK and Kari laughed as they came through the door.

"Hey Izzy," Kari said smiling.

"Ummm... why does Davis look like he's going to have a heart attack." Izzy asked

"He thinks the world's in danger..." TK replied

"Oh... well let's get going then." Izzy sighed

"Alright," TK chuckled, "Coming?" He asked Davis.

Kari pointed her digivice at the computer and away they went.

"About time you guys showed up," Matt said grinning.

"Sorry bro, Davis was a little well..."

"What's the trouble? Where is it? Is Devimon back?"

"Davis calm down!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Yes, there's no danger we're just having an old fashioned party," exclaimed an excited Palmon.

"Huh... Party?" Davis was confused.

"Yeah" Gomamon said as he popped a party streamer.

Everyone laughed as they joined in the party. The partied til night and then some. Kari and TK walked to a more quiet place and chatted all night.

"Kari," TK said.

"Yeah?" Kari replied.

"I just wanted to say..." TK gulped, "I love you."

Kari blushed, smiled, and pressed her lips against TK. When she released, she said "I know. I love you too."

Gatomon and Patamon watched their partners from up a tree.

"Finally," Patamon exclaimed.

"Yeah, finally. I was afraid they wouldn't say it before all of my nine lives were gone." Gatomon exclaimed.

"You know what Gatomon?"

"What?" the kitty asked curious.

"I'm starving."

Gatomon groaned.

"Come on let's go leave the love birds alone and get some food."

"Alright Alright." Gatomon followed him down.

It was a happy day for all the digidestined. Tai and Agumon sang Karaoke. Mimi and Palmon really sang after them. Sora and Matt laughed at their friends. Gabumon and Biyomon ate. Gomamon was trying to tell Joe a joke. While Izzy and Tentomon were on his Laptop. Ken and Yolei sat side by side by the fire while Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon were all enjoying a tale told by Cody. Veemon and Lunamon watched the stars while Davis was recovering with Mia fanning him down.

Everything was peaceful in the digital world. All thanks to a group of children, er young men and women.

THE END.

**Thank you all for your love and support. Your lovely comments kept me going thank you. Maybe soon I'll post a new digital but farewell for now.**


End file.
